Saints Row: Decker Ascension
by SaintOfAllSaints01
Summary: Directly after the defeat of Matt Miller, the cyber hacker of the Syndicate and leader of the Deckers has officially left Steelport and went for a new city instead of returning back to Britain. With his girlfriend Kirsten by his side, Matt will rise to power once again and and bring the Deckers to a higher place as a gang and get pushed into tough and tragic situations.
1. A Heartfelt Goodbye

**DECKER ASCENSION**

Note: The story is based with The Boss having these described features:

Voice: Male 2 (Kenn Michael)

Hair Style: The Marley

Neck Tattoo: Fleur De Saints

Upper Body Clothing: High Class

Lower Body Clothing: High Class Slacks

Shoes: Male Model Shoes

Plot: Based after the fall of the of the Deckers, the leader of the group, Matt Miller has decided to call it quits in Steelport and head somewhere else, away from The Boss, away from the Third Street Saints and away from Killbane. His journey will lead him to the end of the road in the Syndicate and leave whatever else he built here, even though it was no longer under the Deckers control. First things first were to deal with the departure of Killbane. But how would the short tempered wrestler react to his teenage cyber god leaving what was left?

**Chapter 1: A Heartfelt Goodbye**

The leader of the Deckers stood right across the road in front of the Three Count Casino. His face held an emotion of dread written all over it. The hardest about his choice to leave the city of Steelport for good, was Killbane. Ever since the fall of Loren, the masked fighter had taken charge of the control of the Syndicate, instead of the rightful owners being Kiki and Viola replacing Mr. Loren.

"Shit, this is going to be so awkward…" Matt says before taking a long breath and then slowly walked up to where the doors were, spotting at least two Luchadores between the inside and the outside of the casino. Matt had nothing to fear from these two men, for they were also on Matt's side, but could easily be changed with the order of Killbane, if needed.

Walking into the inside of the casino, Matt noted the amount of customers inside that were playing with the betting machines, expecting to risk a bit of dough for a little bit extra, but Matt knew too well that they were just dreaming. The Three Count Casino. Looses slots in Steelport.

Though that thought of betting machines and customers wasn't why Matt had come here for. He knew that if he at least wanted the chance to escape Steelport alive, it had to be a quick meeting. '_Meet Killbane, explaining my reason for wanting to leave the Syndicate, head straight to the airport and then get out of here. Seems easy enough.'_

Though it did seem easy to Matt, he still have a doubt that it would work out for him, just letting Matt go without fighting for his freedom. It seemed to… fair.

Walking past the betting machines and beyond the first floor, the Decker leader proceeded to the staircase that resided in the western side of the building, considering his actions before confronting the Luchadore leader. Since Killbane was an attack dog and Matt was a cyber-god, it was pretty clear to believe for many reasons why Killbane would win if he should go insane on Matt. Since the cyber world didn't relate to the real world, it would be useless for the scrawny Decker teen to provoke the wrestler into fighting, for it would be his ensued downfall. If the tables were turned and Killbane was to fight in the cyber world, 'The Walking Apocalypse' wouldn't even stand a chance.

Before Matt knew it, Killbane had already been right in front of him. Watching everything from above and noticed the cyber hacker walk in right from the very beginning. From the way Matt's face looked, it appeared as if he had something that needed to be said.

"Matty, welcome back." Killbane says with his voice sounding actually calm and less agitated like when he yells.

'_Oh good, he's calm. It'd be best to confess my issue before he starts up again.' _Matt says in his head.

"Um, Killbane. I have something I wish to say…" Matt started while stopping on a spot a few feet away from the giant body of Killbane, just out of reach of him too.

"Of course, Matty. What is it you would like to tell me?" Killbane asked.

'_Oh god! I can feel it! His temper mixed with his calmness! This. Is. Terrifying!'_

"I'm… afraid that after all this long work, I've decided that I should call it quits and perhaps move on." Matt shot out as hard as he could without it sounding strained on his tongue.

Killbane seemed to carry an expressionless face for a moment and perhaps a sudden shutter of anger on it too? It was always hard to tell, especially with that cursed mask on to cover most of his face, leaving the only traces of his mouth and eyes as bare skin and body parts.

"But Matty, you've been such a fine example of help in the Syndicate. Why, I couldn't've have found any better help from anyone else, aside from you." Killbane says, as if he was forcing himself to remain calm.

"Well, yes I know. But, I feel as if my time is up in the Syndicate. I do believe that you have everything covered. And I hope you gain the strength to defeat the Saints once and for all, but it's just not my fight." _'Dear god, I hope I've made the right choice! Either way, I could be dead!'_

"Come with me, Matty." Killbane says positioning his huge arms towards the stairs Matt had come up from. "We shall walk together, as friends."

'_Oh thank, god!'_ Matt said deep in his mind. This was surely an awkward situation for the Decker leader. If he didn't get things straight very soon, he would end up dead. For sure.

While heading towards the staircase that would lead them down again, Killbane broke the silence between the two of them.

"Matty, I know I've been very hard on you, but I still think we could work things of if this happens to be an issue between us two. We could settle this like men quick and easy." Killbane says expecting to persuade the Decker leader.

"No, no, it's not your fault Killbane that I've decided to take this path. But it's just that I've seen what kind of trouble the Syndicate has experienced recently, with the tragic downfall of Mr. Loren and the loss of territory the Syndicate once possessed. But I've come to realize that, there is more to live than running in an organization like ours. I feel as if it is best to let myself go while everything to still together." Matt says trying not to lose his head in his explanation.

Killbane listened closely to the Decker teen, and found it strange that he was acting more open to him than he has before. Such an act for Mr. Miller would normally be considered a suspicious act from one unsocial as himself. But the masked Luchadore just let that thought go, considering that this might be the last time he laid eyes and spoke to the Goth teen. There were many things that felt left unsaid, but not much that would be said between the two. Hackers and wrestlers are two separate types of people. Killbane and Matt might've both been running their own gangs, but they are clearly two separate people with different outlooks on life.

Down stairs where other patrons of the casino were playing a game of slots were minding their own business and didn't acknowledge the leader of the Luchadores walking past everyone. It was as if he was never there at all. Once again, Killbane had decided to destroy the awkward silence between the two again. It was an unsurprising gesture for Matt not to start it, considering his fear of Killbane and his wimpy socialization fears.

"I really wish you'd reconsider, Matty." Killbane says before watching his hands as they walked. "These hands of mine were meant to rend bone, not hunt and peck on a keyboard."

Matt shuttered on the inside as he heard Killbane used violent words to express his needs. It wasn't going to be simple to keep resisting Killbane for much longer. In hopes of escaping intact, Matt had to think of a way to sweeten the deal for Killbane.

"Well, if typing's the issue, I can recommend some good voice recognition software, I-I-I know the best-" Matt tried to explain, but Killbane had decided to stop Matt at that point.

"Shhh." Killbane started, attempting to silence the Decker leader. "You stuck with me when I rose from Phillipe's ashes like a phoenix. You and me, we've bonded."

'_Is he… having a heart to heart with me?' _Matt questioned deeply, still attempting to predict what Killbane's next actions would be.

"That's lovely, but I feel it's time for me to move on. To be honest, I'm a little scared of… well… dying." Matt confesses as easily as he could. Admitting to fear wasn't what he wanted to do, especially in front of the Walking Apocalypse.

Killbane sighed after Matt had stated his confession to the huge brute of a man, knowing that the honesty of the hacker was an appreciative thing for him, especially with Killbane beating Matt with a folding chair not too long ago.

"I do run a demanding workplace. Matty, I appreciate how you've shared your concerns." Killbane started and put his large right arm around the teen hacker with a sign of respect. "I mean, the way Viola and Kiki handled their… departures just makes me wanna kill someone, ya know?" It was at this point that Matt knew he was in danger of losing his head, for real this time since Killbane was literally drawing pressure from his arm and pulling it around Matt's neck into his suit covering his body.

Matt quickly used his small stature and quickly thinking to break out of the hold Killbane had of him and moved further away towards the exit of the casino by only a few feet. This kind of situation was getting either more or less intense for the hacker at this point.

"Oh, absolutely!" Matt says speaking up loud, expecting to make at least a few people perk up with the sudden jump of the volume in his voice. "Well, I've got a flight to catch, so-"

"Matty." Killbane says in a deepened threat sounding voice. The Decker cyber god stopped dead in his like a statue.

"Oh god!" Matt said panicked yet quietly with a whisper. This didn't sound that good. What did Killbane have to say?

"Feel free to list me as a reference, anytime." Killbane said finishing his sentence.

Matt stood there with an unexpected look on his face. He didn't expect the masked Luchadore leader to act as generous as he was now. Perhaps Killbane did think of the scrawny Decker as a true friend and not as an acquaintance for the Syndicate.

Matt gives a sign of understanding and then proceeded to exit the Three Count and head to his vehicle outside of the Casino, feeling the burning eyes of Killbane behind his back. Boy did it make Matt feel unnerved. Like a sniper watching his back.

Outside of the casino, Matt stopped at one of the walls next to the doors where the Luchadores stood and leans against it. He drew a deep breath of relief that the result wasn't as bad as he would've expected it to end. But now, it seemed too good to be true that he wasn't staring into the fist of Killbane right now, or the barrel of a gun from a Luchadore soldier.

But the realization had just hit the Decker leader: He was all alone. Each and every Decker had either been killed or was on the run, escaping or escaped Steelport, avoiding the threat of the Saints. It was a risky thing for the Deckers to remain in Steelport, since their turf was now owned by the Saints. Every business, every building, every base had been taken from Matt Miller and given to the butcher of Stilwater. Matt knew of The Boss' real name, just like the ex-FBI agent Kinzie Kensington does, but decided to never refer to him by that title, since Matt couldn't care less for the Saint. He was a brutal man known to be a true danger on the street, clued to that if you were to actually live when walking by The Boss.

Matt knew that he was currently living on borrowed time and that the Saints wouldn't let him stay in his turf much longer. Due to the well-known defeat of Matt Miller in his cyber world, the Saints knew that he didn't have any strong turns to go to, and that Killbane would definitely not be enough to stop The Boss. It was either 'stay and be killed' or 'flee and live'. The optional choice weren't a hard thing to debate about. At least Matt knew what should be the choice for himself. His departure would be very soon. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and looked at the time. 7:00PM.

His flight departure was due at 9:30PM. That gave him at least two and a half hours of free time before it would leave. Despite Miller's full control of the flight, the area it was in currently wasn't held for Matt for unlimited amount of time, and main problem was that the Saints had the full control of the airport, being that it was in old Morningstar turf that now sprouted with Saints, after Kiki was killed and Viola became a Saint. It had no leaders left to take charge. Not even Killbane could keep them together for long.

Matt looked towards the other side of the street and found his ride sitting in the parking space, secure from Steelport's 'wildlife'. Its windows strengthened so that regular carjackers (not mentioning The Boss) would have a problem. Matt's vehicle appeared to be a heavily modified Attrazione with darkened blue paint, neon blue edges on the exterior and tire edges. It had dark blue tinted windows and a Decker symbol on the roof.

Matt sighed hard once again and went for the vehicle of his. It was going to be some trip to the airport. His flight didn't leave for a few hours and he needed to waste the current time he had left on something else. Whatever it was that he would do, it would most likely mean the last time Matt would ever step foot in the city of Steelport.

Matt carefully walked across the road and avoids the certain traffic that went by just about all the time. Once across the road, Matt was about to open his car after he had unlocked it, but then a thought had hit him.

'_I'm still alive. I can't believe it. That Saint let me live.' _Matt then suddenly let that thought slip and then realized where he was. Between his car and the cars that went by on the busy road. It was unsafe for the hack to get lost in thought right next to the road.

Matt suddenly opened the door to the opening of the car and it pulled up and forward. Matt then settled inside the car and pulled his feet in securely, knowing that it would be a long ride and that comfort would assist the hacker better. The door had closed by reversing its movements and made the outside sounds quieter. It helped Matt a bit, since society was something he didn't appreciate much and spent most of his life with technology.

Matt once again stopped everything and looked down to his shoes, thinking about his life leading up to this point. This was it for the life in Steelport, the technology he gathered here and his title as the most successful cyber hacker… or at least the second most successful cyber hacker. He didn't want to admit that Kinzie was superior to him in it now. It was humiliating for him to accept that as the fact. And facts are facts.

"I guess this is it. Everything I worked for turned into my downfall." Matt says aloud to himself. Were he not so anti-social, he would've considered himself weird for speaking to himself.

Matt stopped thinking about his life once again and started his Attrazione's engine. Knowing that it worked meant that he would have some time before his plane left. Maybe he could do something to pass the time.

The Goth cyberpunk looked at the Three Count one final time and saw Killbane now standing out the front of the casino, watching Matt with intense eyes and sending him hand signs indicating that Matt was always welcome. Matt both appeared to be privileged and fearful for what that meant and just nodded back. The moment seemed to last forever, but was quickly cut short when Matt realized what he was doing and returned to looking forward where the curve to turn away from the casino was and put the car in drive. Once it started to move, he focused on the task at hand to keep going.

Once Matt had driven around the corner, he started to think again. This time it was mainly about the Syndicate, Loren, Viola, Kiki… Killbane. They had worked side by side with Matt for five years together and while the relationships with each other were never improved or they didn't pay attention together, there seemed to have been an invisible bond between the five that couldn't be disproven. It was all a silent bond that couldn't be mentioned by any of them. It was something that Matt couldn't even describe himself. One thing that he couldn't easily mention.

He would miss Killbane.

Matt looked back to his mobile device and saw the time once again. 7:05PM. Time was going to be a hard thing to use up. Considering the size of Steelport, it was considerable to actually explore the areas that he would normally go through. He was going to take a drive back into his old turf where the Deckers once resided around. His first course of action: To head to Ashwood and see what was good at 'Nobody Loves Me'. He would hope to see that he could do a little bit shopping before he left the city. Steelport had lots to offer one person, if you are looking in the right places.

**7:15PM:**

Matt's Attrazione arrived at the store. He had parked across the street, expecting to see the store in the same condition he saw like always. The Decker leader looked around the outside of the store, almost expecting to see his cyber hacking crew standing around it, guarding it from anyone causing trouble. But only saw the soldiers in purple, the Saints guarding the outside. At least three to count up to.

"Well, shit…" Matt says, not expecting to encounter Saints at this store. He remembered how he used to go here with his gang, buying what they wore today. Since Nobody Loves Me was in now owned Saint turf, it was clued that the store might have been taken over by the latter between Decker or Saint.

"Well, I didn't come here for nothing." Matt spoke up again before exiting his Attrazione again. Leaving the vehicle seemed to make Matt feel a shift of doubt when he was out in public. His insider personality made living among people seem like the hell he didn't wish to experience. This was not an optional choice anymore. He lost the choice of being in the cyber world when The Boss had beaten him with his own game, thanks to Kinzie's knowledge.

Matt walked across the street while no traffic was coming or going from both sides. It was safely assured that Matt knew the rules of the road and also how to avoid certain situations from 'aggressive drivers' when they were starting their rubbish.

When the Goth had made it to the other side, the Saints all around the building gave Miller a dirty look, as if implying 'Are you serious?'. While it made Matt feel vulnerable, it wasn't something he could blame them for. He should've considered removing his Decker outfit before stumbling for the clothing store. Too late now of course.

Matt quietly gulped to this situation, but didn't stop striding forward. He wasn't going to let the Saints stop him from shopping, even though he was afraid of this situation.

Once Matt had gone through the doors, he let out a sigh and drained the awkwardness from his body. What he didn't understand though was why the Saints let him enter without so much as a remark. It was pretty clear that the Saints knew of Matt Miller's appearance and his reputation in the Syndicate. What was to stop them from putting a bullet into his teen head?

While observing the stock of cloths and essentials the place had to offer, the thought of weapons made him think of a realization he didn't expect to forget. The Decker leader wasn't armed. What sort of leader didn't carry a gun in Steelport? Killbane was the exception of that, due to his reputation that kept getting more famous each day until Murderbrawl XXXI would kick in. The event Matt would never get to watch in person.

Matt quickly walked up to the store clerk and noted the worker to be of Gothic appearance. The fact that the Goth was working there wasn't a big surprise. He looked uninterested in anything at all and looked unafraid of death or otherwise. However, a spark of interest reflected upon the worker when he looked at Matt for a second. It was as if he didn't expect him. But then again, who would expect the leader of an enemy gang to just stumble into a different gang's turf? Maybe The Boss, but Miller was no accepting for that.

"I'm surprised you've decided to show your face here, Matt. Shouldn't you be hiding behind Killbane or escaping into your virtual world?" He asked, carrying a British voice. He could've been confused for a Decker with the tone he had.

Matt quickly answered the worker without hesitation. "I'm not staying in Steelport for long, so I need you to do what I say before I leave." Matt says to the worker. "Dom, this might be the last time you and I meet. I just hope we can depart on… friendly terms."

"I'm just saying, Matt." Dom says. "I can see that your gang has had a run in with an unfortunate turn of events. Sorry to hear, mate."

"Well, we'll see what happens. Once I leave Steelport, there is no turning back." Matt says. "I just don't know where we should head though."

"Maybe you should return back home." Dom says.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, MI-6 attempted to attack the Syndicate not too long ago. They are part of the British Empire and they would easily find me back there, especially with the lessened support I currently hold." Matt explained.

"That's tough, mate." Dom says. "I assume you want the special merchandise that you ordered a while back?"

"That is one of the reasons I am here." Matt says while looking back to the front door of the store, seeing whether the Saints outside were watching him. Surprisingly not.

"Come with me out back." Dom says while walking to the back room. Matt followed easily, expecting to see what he had ordered.

While looking out back, Dom had taken Matt to a place where crates of clothes were located, Dom looked around for the specific box that Matt had his supplies in. There was a considerable amount back there and it took a while to find the right crate. Finally, Dom and discovered the one that he was looking hard for: M. Miller.

Dom dragged the crate out of the pile and stopped when leaving it on the floor. He grabbed the edge of the cover and took it off easily. Once it was off, the cover was thrown away to the other side of the room, abandoned.

Matt's eyes shinned as if he was looking at true beauty. There were five copies of his current uniform layered on the inside. Each outfit shining and smelling new as if just made and washed.

"Dom. They're perfect." Matt says.

"Of course, mate. You got them here." Dom says sounding as if he was making a joke, though remained pretty serious.

Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out a large amount of notes. It was the money that he needed to pay to receive the new outfits that he had requested. "Here, Dom. This is the money for the outfits." Matt says handing the worker the money for the uniforms.

Surprisingly, Dom had declined the cash he was expected to receive the full purchase. Matt was surprised too and didn't understand this generosity. "Dom, what's wrong?"

"Matt, I think you should be cool not paying, mate." Dom says, while holding a serious and sorry frown.

"Dom, are you serious?" Matt questioned.

"Mate, you and I have been friends for a long time. I wouldn't offer you this deal if you were anyone else." Dom says. "The loss of your position in the Syndicate and Deckers in Steelport means you have a dangerous life to live. Considering the prices of these outfits, it would be cruel to just take your money. So please, take the clothes and take care of yourself."

"D-Dom?" Matt questioned while almost going completely emotional. "I dunno what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, mate. We're mates and we stick together, no matter how far we may be." Dom says.

"Thanks, mate." Matt says. He looked back out to the store and thought about the Saints outside once again. "I'm sorry, but I think I have to go, Dom."

"I understand, mate." Dom says. "The Saints wouldn't like you to be hanging around for much longer, and neither would I."

"What?" Matt asked about the last comment.

"Because I don't want to see my friends end up dead by the Saints." Dom says.

"Respect, mate." Matt says.

Where ever you go Matt, I hope it's somewhere where you can be safe, bud." Dom says.

"Me too." Matt says before picking up the clothes of his and held them on his left shoulder. The two shake hands when Matt gets back up. "Farewell, Dom. You are the closest mate I've ever had."

"You too, Matt." Dom says.

The two people then walked back to the front of the store, leaving the crate behind where it sat. When the two made it to the front, the two had departed ways and with Matt leaving, possibly seeing his friend for the last time.

When Matt had reached the outside world, he felt somewhat more supported. Like the meeting with Dom made him feel more comfort instead of feeling alone. There was a clarity feeling going through himself, now that he was assisted by his friend for the outfits he had gotten for free.

Matt was then proceeding to head across the street, until…

"Hey, Miller!"

"Oh god!" Matt says with a shriek, but it was quiet. Like when he had freaked out when Killbane had called him 'Matty'.

When Matt turned around, a female of the Saints was walking up to him. She had big breasts and wore tight pants. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, which appeared on the regular female Saint.

It took all of Matt's strength to not look at her chest. No matter how into technology the hacker was, he would always carry that urge for hot chick, even if it is a Saint.

"Y-y-yes?" Matt asked attempting to not stutter in response, yet failing at the attempt.

"I don't like it, but The Boss has ordered us to not fire on you when we see you, so you're lucky kid." The female Saint said with disgust.

"W-what?" Matt questioned. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"Don't ask me. It was The Boss who said to cease fire on you and that was it. We already know about your defeat. I only wonder why we're still being told to not hurt you. But whatever The Boss says, we have to follow."

"You mean, I'm… I'm not in danger?" Matt says.

"You still have to leave Steelport." The female Saint says. "Do you hear me?"

"Y-yes. Of course!" Matt says before heading back to his Attrazione. The female Saint just watched along with her friends as the Decker leader went away from them as fast as he could, not wanting to start up any more trouble than he wished for.

Matt quickly entered his vehicle and sped away from Nobody Loves Me, with the Saints outside watching the smoke of Matt's tires spread around the spot.

**7:20PM:**

Matt was driving up the hill where his base of operations was at the power plant of Steelport. He wanted to see how everything was there. Last time he was around the area, he knew of the factory buildings in the area in the regular condition when he owned the area. But he really wanted to know what it was like up there, now that the Saints owned it.

When Matt had gotten up the hill, he was shocked by the sight he was given. The old Decker base that the Saints controlled was completely destroyed. Vanished from existence and replaced with a weird purple building that sat in its original spot. This sight sickened the hacker to death. While he did expect a few changes to be made to the place, he didn't expect this to be the outcome. A tacky purple building with grass fields around it. Saints Of All Saints statues flooded the front with welcoming signs for the Saints to see. This sight sickened the hacker even more and he couldn't stand the look of this situation. Everything here was gone, and he couldn't get anything. He knew that he should leave the new Saints turf while he could, for he didn't appreciate the situation presented here. The Saints ruined the Decker reputation of his.

**8:00PM:**

Matt had decided to head to the weapons purveyor called 'Friendly Fire' in Rosen Oaks to buy some weapons. He made sure to keep his Attrazione locked safely and went to the store across the street away from the vehicle. To no surprise, there were a few Saints guarding the store from any appending attacks that could either be done by cops or Luchadore alike. Matt couldn't see the Luchadores heading all the way here just to attack it. It was on the other side of Steelport and it wouldn't be worth the hassle. Other than that, looters and random criminals were also something to avoid, so security was always a good defense for stores. Especially with Saints as bodyguards.

While walking for the entry, the two Saints at the front gave Matt funny looks; as if they knew he was up to something suspicious. Miller's reputation as a high member of the Syndicate spread very fast in the Saints, and every member knew of him just by pictures Kinzie shown them. Plus wearing Decker blue with the logo was like finding the Decker in a group of Morningstar soldiers.

Matt awkwardly walked past the Saints and pushed the door to the inside of Friendly Fire. He was glad to find the store still open, because then he would've been forced to leave the city without any means of support on himself, in case someone is willing to pick a fight with him while he was exposed. Surprisingly the Saints didn't stop the Decker from entering the building.

When Matt looked around at the weapons, he decided to see what he would want and buy some upgrades with them. Normally upgrades weren't needed, but the Decker needed to best weapons with the best attachments.

The store clerk was a female with a hoodie over her head, only revealing her face and no hair hanging out from the top or the sides. It was hard to tell whether or not she was bold. She just stared at Matt for a long moment, which made the Goth turn away awkwardly. He never liked making eye contact with people he didn't know.

As Matt stumbled around the store's walls, he turned towards the submachine guns that were placed in a line. There wasn't much to offer besides the basic models like the TEK Z-10 and the D4TH Blossom. The frown on Matt's face indicated that he was expecting something newer to have come in.

Matt then looked at the pistols in stock. The range there wasn't any newer than what the submachine guns had to offer. In fact, the submachine guns were newer than the pistols here. Only the 45 Shepherd and the KA-1 Kobra were in display here.

Matt didn't even bother to look at the rifles or the shotguns. All he wanted was some basic weapons that were small enough to carry around without sticking out too much. Where ever he went next, he might be forced to obey some rules before doing anything.

"Miss, I would like to purchase two 45 Shepherds and two D4TH Blossoms." Matt announced out loud to the woman.

The clerk gave Matt a few weird looks. Apparently he was a Decker, but he was clearly underage. Roughly around sixteen years old. The woman thought Matt was using a fake ID. Of course she caught on to that, but didn't stop him from buying the weapons. She appeared to have wanted more money anyway, because her looks shown that she was happy enough to sell the weapons to Matt.

"Of course…" The woman started before getting a hold of Matt's ID. "Mister Miller."

Soon, the transaction was made and Matt was leaving with four new weapons and a slightly less amount of cash left. Despite his defenseless situation, he was actually somewhat still full of money. The weapons he had purchased were only covering a small fraction of the full amount he had. This also included the upgrades that he had gotten for the weapons.

He went back to his ride and put the weapons in the passenger seat since he didn't have many other places to put them. The Attrazione only had two seats all up. Surprisingly the Saints didn't put up much of a fuss with Matt buying guns, considering how he was the enemy of them when the Deckers weren't disbanded from Steelport. Perhaps it was because that the Saints were also armed with guns that they didn't bother stepping in to stop Matt from completing what he was doing.

Matt then proceeded to head to the airport, knowing that anything to do in Steelport would just be a waste of time for him. He didn't like being watched everywhere he went by Third Street. The burning eyes were just going to ruin anything fun he did.

**8:20PM:**

Matt had arrived at the airport and proceeded down to the area where his plane was located. It was around a runway that went along a large path he was going to take when leaving. As expected when he arrived, he discovered his plane sitting where it should be. It was the same type of model that was used for when the Syndicate was transporting their cargo or when the Saints were being sent to Steelport by Loren. This plane however wasn't painted with the colors of Morningstar red or Luchadore green. It was just a neon blue texture on the inside and welcomed mostly Decker related individuals. On the tail of the aircraft, a Decker logo situated on it from both sides. Due to the Deckers being on the run, it was assumed that not one foot soldier would meet him here.

As soon as the Attrazione had arrived at the plane, Matt had driven it up the back of the loading ramp and parked it behind some crates that were tied down. When Matt had exited the vehicle, he had quickly begun to attach the metal chains on the ground to the vehicle so he could avoid making the car get into a disaster inside of the aircraft. Once secure, Matt looked back outside of the plane for a moment and then walked out onto the ramp. He stared out to where downtown Loren Square would've been located. The Goth sat on the spot he was standing, feeling the cold metal merge with his warmth and making him contract the coldness the metal had.

Matt thought he was alone and that no one would be bothering him. Since it was so quiet and all that could be heard was other planes in the distance, the wind blowing in his face and the sound of an alarm around downtown some place. That alarm always seemed to go off.

Suddenly the Decker leader found himself pressed against the ground of the airport. He didn't know what just happened. First he was sitting on the boarding ramp to the plane, and now he was on the ground, as if he was teleported from the jet. But then he realized…

"Oh, of course…" Matt says while looking up from where he lays. He sees someone on top of him and they put their right hand on the Decker leader's face.

"Oh Matty, where have you been?" A soft female voice asked while rubbing her right hand on Matt's left temple.

"I'm… sorry, babe." Matt replies while somewhat getting soothed by her touch. "I've… just done a bit of shopping." Matt says while losing all worry in the world. The only negative feeling he had was that he wasn't thinking about his girlfriend while he was out meeting with Killbane, going to Nobody Loves Me and heading to Friendly Fire. He felt guilty about it.

"Well, I'm glad you've had your fun." She says while continuously rubbing Matt's head. She noticed the sudden change in Matt's emotions when he had seen her. It's as if he hadn't seen a friend in a long time.

Matt's girlfriend was also of British descent. Yet interesting enough, see seemed to carry half an American accent in her voice too, which Matt enjoyed hearing. She was dressed like a Decker Specialist and looked more prepared for battle than the standard Decker Specialist looked. She appeared to be carrying dual-Shock Hammers on straps between each side on her dress and they appeared more advanced than the normal kind. However they looked as if they were at least a quarter the size of a regular one that normal Specialists carry.

After a few long moments of the same pampering, Matt's girlfriend stopped her hand softly and decided to ask what happened. "Matty?"

"Y-yes gorgeous?" Matt replies relaxed.

"What happened?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Matt questioned softly with his eyes closed, shutting the rest of the outside world out.

"You used to act like such an arrogant dick." She says and Matt opened his eyes quickly. "Now you seem to be more of a deep thinker than a cyber-hacker. Well, mate?"

Matt sighed with a hard breath and once again left his comfort zone. He didn't expect this to be brought up so soon. But at least he could share it with someone he loved instead of those pointless people who just listen without caring.

"Everything seems so bloody fragile now, babe." Matt says sadly. "First I was on top of the world, a mastermind of computers and considered a threatening person who could cause more harm to people just by hacking. Then two people come along and take all of that away from me so easily, using my own methods and a butcher's muscle. I thought I could beat that Saint and agent Kensington. But they had beaten me, at my own game." Matt then turned his head to his side, accepting the inevitable defeat he hadn't been waiting for. "They won, I've lost."

Matt's girlfriend just stared at the saddened Decker leader. Broken from his lost, he seemed to have changed more on the inside than she had thought. This was a sad sight for her to see. She couldn't stand seeing Matt like this, and she couldn't stand leaving him either.

"Are you dead, Matt?"

"What?"

"Are you dead?"

Matt just started back into his girl's eyes, seeing her seriousness stare deep into his and heading towards his heart. Matt saw the eyes of his girl shined dark ocean blue within the shadow of the moon. Never had he even realized how beautiful they were to him. He just couldn't stop looking. He could've gotten lost in them for hours on end.

"Matt?"

"Sorry, I… just got lost for a moment." Matt says almost shyly.

"Now, are you dead?" His girlfriend asked him again.

"N-no, I don't think so?" Matt replied confused about her questions.

"Then that means you haven't lost." Matt's girlfriend concluded.

"How? I've lost all the things that have made my life have any meaning. I haven't got anything to live for without my career!" Matt shouts.

Matt's girlfriend looked at him some hurt. His words weren't expressed right and made her feel used. Matt realized what he said and did his best to take back what he said, for he didn't want to hurt her at all, despite his original arrogant attitude.

"Baby, I didn't mean to say it like that. I…" Matt started, but got cut off by her.

"No, it's fine, Matt." The female Specialist says. "I know what it is like to have lost everything and not have anywhere to turn to." She then proceeded to get off of Matt and then carefully walk a bit further away from him. Due to the rollerblades attached to her shoes, it made it hard to move without falling or triggering the speed for them. She could've switched them off but didn't bother to. Matt got up after her and looked at her back as she looked at Steelport's night life.

She gave a sad smile while staring in the city's direction. Matt couldn't see it, but he could feel her facial emotions. She clearly felt a war inside herself that made her feel this way.

"I remember when I was just a little girl, I had a family. A loving mother and loving father. We had been heading between America and Britain a lot since I had been born. My parents had many worldwide business partners, but mostly dealt with the ones in America. I have been acquainted with both accents from both countries and never found it annoying. I loved going to America lots, and it was the most fun I had when my father went on business trips. He would always finishing an investment deal and crack open another one. He was sure a busy man, my father." The Specialist says. "On the final trip to meet with my father's next employer, he had stopped into Steelport and made a lot of money. But it was all worth nothing in the end."

"Baby, what happened?" Matt asked while approaching slowly and getting more interested in her personal life.

Matt's girlfriend turned around slowly and put her hands on her boyfriend's shoulders. She wanted his full attention into this. This moment felt right for her. "He and my mother were both killed during a drive-by from some bank robbers who had escaped from the cops. My father's reputation was well known and these people were greedy sons-of-bitches. They had decided to shoot my parents when I was only five. And I had witnessed it."

"What… happened?" Matt dared to ask. "Like how did it go in during the process… if it's okay to ask?"

She remained silent and didn't reply. It was hard to tell the initial details to Matt when she was trying to gather a hard moment of her life that was hard to wish memories for.

"Please, baby? Please, Kristen?" Matt pleaded to his girlfriend while softly grabbing her leather covered arms. He wanted to give her support, even if it was a tragic moment he was attempting to fill from over a decade ago.

Matt's girlfriend named Kristen sadly smiled. While this was a hard piece of information that she was about to gather for him, she was glad that her man was actually going to listen to her instead of bragging about being a successful hacker.

"They had decided to shoot my parents when they went past…" Matt's girl had started.

**Kristen's Past: (11 Years Ago)**

_Five year old Kristen was with her brother and her parents on a street corner in Henry Still Mills. It was near the Rim Jobs located around the south-west of that island block. It was 6:00PM and it was close to dark. Kristen was holding onto her mother's hand. The family of three had just left a meeting with a great amount of fortune from this investment they've made. It really was worth the travel at times like this. The best part was the down payment they got._

"_Oh dear, I'm so glad you've made this deal! You've made your family proud!" Kristen's mother exclaimed excited about the good news that the investment had brought the family._

"_If it weren't for you two dear, I wouldn't be the investor I am today." Kristen's father says._

_Both parents were going in for a kiss from one another when suddenly a white Compensator suddenly screeched its tires while turning to the corner. Apparently it had received some damage, because the front of the truck was totaled and the windows were shattered._

_One guy looked out of the window and saw the happy family looking at them. The guy had a red mask on and looked pretty buff, just by looking at his upper arm that poked out of the window. He seemed rather interested in Kristen's father for some reason and then spoke with the passenger of the vehicle. He appeared to be approving of whatever the suggestions was that they were speaking about. The passenger then suddenly stretched out of the window with something noticeable in his right hand and aimed at Kristen's father. It was a T3K Urban!_

_Kristen's father appeared to be paying attention to the vehicle but not the weapon being aimed at him. His wife did however and got in front of him to protect him from the hail of bullets that would rain down on them soon._

"_Jim, watch out!" Kristen's mother shouted while popping in front of her clueless husband and losing the grip on Kristen's little hand._

_The T3K Urban then fired and rained its bullets at the family. It was only aimed for Kristen's father and the bullets rained inside of his wife's back._

"_Judy!" Jim cried as he saw his wife in complete agony. _

"_Mum!" Kristen cried out loud before her mother died in Jim's arms._

_The compensator wasn't done yet. It had reached the end of the street and then did a U turn quickly to go in for the second kill. Jim watched the truck coming and for him this time and he looked at his daughter who appeared to be freaking out at the sight._

_The one thought on Jim's mind right now was that he had just lost his wife because she was protecting him, and he wasn't about to let these thugs kill his daughter too._

"_Kristen, run, now!" Jim shouted to his daughter._

"_Dad!" Kristen shouted back in fear._

"_I said run! Do it!" Jim shouts while looking at his daughter with tearing eyes. He quickly looked back at the truck and noticed how close it was to getting him. The T3K Urban aimed at him and only a small inch from finishing the father of Kristen, and making her an orphan. Jim looked back to his daughter and shouted again. "RUN!"_

_Suddenly Kristen had started to move fast into the alleyway just behind her and went around the corner. Even though her father had told her to run, she didn't want to leave him behind. She had stopped where the corner was and looked around the edge of it. She saw her father sit there with her deceased mother in his arms. Jim was sure that this was the end of the road for him. His last breath would be filled with his last words and nothing but a whisper for the wind._

"_I love you, my daughter Kristen…"_

_T3K Urban shots sprayed at the chest of Jim and he sat there for a least two second before his body dropped and simply went limp, leaving Kristen the simple orphan she had become only seconds ago._

"_DAD!" Kristen yelled panicked by the sight she saw. As if it wasn't terrifying enough to see her parents killed, she was about to be freaked out worse, because she had approached the dead bodies of her parents without even realizing what she had done._

_Kristen fell to her knees between both her parents. First she looked at her father with the smallest bit of hope that he could've still been alive. Considering the amount of shells that had impacted his chest, it was certain that he was long gone into the heavens. Leaving his beautiful daughter as well as his wife._

_The compensator than screeched to a stop right in front of Kristen and the passenger came out, as well as the driver who was on the other side._

"_Well look what we have here." The driver says. "The kid's still alive."_

"_And her parents are dead. Which means she is all alone." Passenger of the truck says, mocking Kristen._

_The daughter of the dead couple then jumped up and started hitting the passenger who wore a black mask. His expression his face was with an evil grin. He just picked up the girl by her shirt and brought her up to his face._

"_Does this little girl miss her parents? You want your mommy?" He mocked her._

"_I hate you!" Kristen shouted while trying to kick the thug with her feet attempting to hit his chest. She got him hard with one kick in the chest bone and he felt the pain hard. For that move Kristen pulled on him, he forced her onto the ground and smacked her left cheek, leaving a big red mark on it. Kristen stopped in her tracks to attack the enemies bravely and lies on the ground, sobbing quietly. She couldn't do anything to stop these crooks._

"_Hey, forget about her. I found his cash, and it looks like we'll be making it back home with enough fortune to cover anything." The red masked driver or the truck says._

"_About time. I'm getting sick of robbing banks when we could've found this guy and killed him for the money he had." The black masked robber says._

"_C'mon. Let's head back home. I think it's time we got some well-deserved R&R." The red masked crook suggested._

"_Agreed. This little bitch isn't of any concern for us anyway." The black masked robber says. "She isn't my brat."_

"_See ya, girly!" The red masked driver says before both goons left._

_Hours later S.P.D (Steelport Police Department) arrived with two cars and one ambulance. Kristen was very upset that the emergency forces here weren't reliable enough to come at an early time. Hours was just plain bullshit, especially in a city full of suffering like Steelport._

"Oh my god, Kristen!" Matt says while coming closer to her and drawing her into a strong hug. "I had no idea! I'm… I'm… I'm so sorry for your loss!"

"Yeah, well sadly it got much worse as the years went by." Kristen says before explaining the next piece of her life.

_When Kristen went to her parents graves, she saw the carved words written on the stones._

_Judy Morningstar_

_Loving wife and loving mother_

_Born: June 22, 1985_

_Died: September 18, 2003_

_Rest in Peace_

_Jim Owens_

_Loving husband and loving father_

_Born: February 31, 1986_

_Died: September 18, 2003_

_Rest in Peace_

_On the ground, little Kristen read the stones with an emotionless face. She was sitting between two recently buried holes that held her mother's and father's shells. What happened in Steelport would scar her for life. She slowly got up off of the dirt and let the tears come out. She didn't care if anyone told her to stop. She wouldn't stop it. Her parents were dead, and the killers were still on the loose. Life had become a living hell for her at such an early age._

**End Of Kristen's Past:**

So you can see now, Matt." Kristen says with a whisper. "There are a lot worse cases that equal to having nothing instead of just losing a gang. What's even worse is when your only relatives are killed in front of you. Do you know what it's like to lose family, Matt?"

"No, but I… I didn't know your mother had Morningstar as her last name. It's like saying the Syndicate's Morningstar was based off your mother's last name." Matt says.

Kristen looked down to the gravel and says. "It was. Because my father's last business trip was one that worked with Mister Loren."

"Oh… I didn't know. Truly." Matt says.

"Kristen…" Matt starts. He bites his libs in awkwardness. He didn't expect his girlfriend to have such a darkened past. It was now clear that she carried the burden of pain on her shoulders and her back, making it awkward to lose the cuffs of suffering. It was a good thing Matt didn't actually probe his girlfriend's profile, or she would've found it very offensive.

"Thank you, Matt." Kristen says.

"What?" Matt questioned confused. "What did I do?"

"Don't you remember?" Kristen asked, keeping her voice down. "You saved me from that Saint who leads his gang. If it wasn't for you, I would've died at Planet Saints when he was searching for me in Salander."

Matt visions what he did in his head. Saving his girlfriend from falling into The Boss' hands and killing her.

**Three Weeks Ago Planet Saints (Salander):**

_The leader of the Third Street Saints walked up to the front doors of the Planet Saints in Slander, with his 45 Shepherd in hand. His goal was to assassinate the Decker Specialist known as Kristen. Kinzie had requested that The Boss would kill her to avoid tampering with the Saints she had secured locations on. The Boss had assumed that like the other people he had killed, that this would be a cinch to handle._

_The Boss took out a grenade from his pocket on the black high class coat with a white shirt underneath and a purple tie. His goal was simple: Enter Planet Saints, throw the grenade inside and make Kristen reveal herself, then kill her like he did with all the other Deckers he dared to challenge._

_The Boss pushed into through the doors of the clothing shop and threw the explosive across the room after ripping off the pin with force and sent it behind a pillar. A few customers inside spotted the grenade land near their feet, but couldn't escape the blast radius when it went off, never mind their reaction timing._

_The grenade had caused a large shockwave inside the store, killing the customers and lone worker that worked behind the counter. The Boss had killed everyone inside and caused a considerable amount of damage to the store. It didn't matter if it was almost destroyed. The Saints had more properties on many other corners in Steelport that generated around the same amount of cash._

_In the distance, Kristen was working in an alleyway spying on Saints that were in the area. She found some more info gathering up from those local Saints and tasted success. Suddenly, the headphones she wore had begun making screeching sounds._

"_Argh!" Kristen shouted while ripping off the wining pair of headphones off her head and covering her exposed ears that still remained covered by her black and blue hair. "What the fuck just happened?!"_

_Kristen then looked at the camera she had setup at Planet Saints and noticed the explosion that had shaken up the store, destroying the entire store and its merchandise along with it._

"_What the fuck?" Kristen questioned confused about the whole instance. The store appeared to have been attacked, but was it a rocket explosive that set it off, or was it a bombing attack?_

_Suddenly, The Boss appeared out of the gap that focused at the doors to the building. He had his 45 Shepherd in his right hand and waved it around as he scanned the area with his eyes._

"_Where is this bitch?" The Boss said out loud on the camera while he continued to search the store._

"_Oh that's it! I'm not going to let this wanker's mouth run!" Kristen said out loud and proceeded to head to the store just a block away from her location. She took her twin Shock Hammers from her skirt's straps and proceeded to retract them out, getting ready for battle._

_As Kristen runs out of the alleyway with her rollerblades beginning to activate, she sees Planet Saints off in the distance, with its store lights off, assuming that The Boss had done some internal damage to the store to bring the damage as well. _

"_Kristen!" A voice called to her. It was on her head set that remained dangled from her back. She knew the voice clearly and put her headset back on._

"_What is it, Matty?" Kristen questioned annoyed. "I'm busy."_

"_Don't act all bossy to me!" Matt hissed on the other side before explaining the situation. "Now, I've also noticed the attack on that noob store known as Planet Saints. I've noticed the attack on the traffic cameras and saw that the leader of the Saints has attempted to lure you out. If you head there, he'll kill you."_

"_I'm tougher than you think Matt." Kristen argued back to her boyfriend._

"_Are you even listening to me? That Saint had a big record for killing people in Stilwater and now in Steelport. If you dare go in there, you'll die." Matt explained._

"_I have the best weapons. He won't stop me, Matt."_

"_Don't be a fucking idiot, Kristen!" Matt snapped once again. "Now, I've sent your decoy to head over to Planet Saints. Don't you dare try to interfere with the fight, because this'll be a lesion that you'll need to learn."_

_Kristen didn't reply to Matt, but did feel very hurt. A lot of hurt to add up. Matt was putting heavy pressure on her and it made her feel useless. She wanted to do something to stop Matt's mouth from running, but she couldn't. She loved Matt for him, and even if he was going to act like a complete douchebag to her, she would adapt to his ways._

_In the alleyway, Kristen poked her head around the corner and spotted the decoy of hers approaching Planet Saints with an escort of two Decker foot soldiers following along in her tracks. To Kristen, it seemed like The Boss was outnumbered by the group. He didn't have any special talents to share out, aside the countless times he had been in positions of death, which he avoided. All those stories made Kristen fear him at times, and this was the part where she would see where the truth lies._

_The Boss exited the store and looked to the right. He saw the Decker Specialist approaching him with a group of two Decker foot soldiers assisting her._

"_So, you must be that 'butcher of Stilwater' I've heard so much about." The Specialist says._

"_And you must be that bitch, Kristen." The Boss says._

_Kristen had still got her bug in Planet Saints working and heard The Boss call her a bitch. She cringed at that and wanted to hit him. Or slap him in the face at least._

"_Perhaps…" The Specialist says. "Now. Are you ready to die with some dignity, Saint?"_

"_And are you ready to run back home to your fuckin' leader, bitch?" The Boss now asked._

"_Charming." The Specialist says right before speeding at The Boss with her big Shock Hammer in her hands and lunched it towards where he stood. She had swung it fast and effectively to make it look threatening, but missed as he flipped away from the woman and went for cover behind a random car._

_The two Decker soldiers fired their guns at The Boss while he hid behind the cover he had. It wasn't effective enough for The Boss, because the vehicle was an Emu. It wasn't good for cover and leader of the Saints didn't fancy this type of car. He overlooked the two neo blue colored Deckers and saw their weapons. One had a K-8 Krukov and the other one had a TEK-Z 10._

_The Specialist had suddenly jumped up on the car's front and charged for The Boss in cover. Caught slightly off guard, The Boss let out a curse at her brave yet risky counter attack at the Saint leader. "Oh shit!"_

_The Shock Hammer slammed the ground and The Boss went flying at least five feet away from where he was. Quickly, the Saint leader got back up and proceeded to attempt an attack on the Specialist, but didn't succeed, since the two assistance of the Specialist had started firing at The Boss._

"_Argh, I can't take her down when those two morons are firing at me!" The Boss says to himself. He exchanged his aim away from the Specialist and towards the Decker with the submachine gun aiming for The Boss. He knew that if he didn't shoot now, he might lose his own head, instead of the Deckers._

_The Boss fired a bullet from his 45 Shepard at the Decker and got a successful nut shot. He dropped his TEK Z-10 and gripped his area where his nuts, or possibly nut, or possibly nothing at all was located and then plummeted to the ground, dead._

_The one with the K-8 Krukov looked at his fallen teammate and gave the following statement. "Bloody hell, mate. That's not the way to go out."_

_The Boss watched as the Decker soldier seemed distracted and then quickly got up right before the Specialist could run him down with her skates. He took up his pistol and aimed at the Specialist, but instead of firing, he got rammed by her in the chest and slammed in the face with the butt of her Shock Hammer._

_The Boss fell back, hands on his nose as he fell back, before getting back up. He didn't drop his pistol at least. "Ah, shit!"_

_The Specialist just laughed at him and taunted him as he felt pain. That pain would then become anger, and that anger would become death and that death would be hers._

"_Time for you to get yours, bitch." The Boss says before aiming his 45 Shepherd at the Specialist again._

_The Boss fired his 45 Shepherd at the female Decker, but missed her all together as she dodged the bullet that flew towards her. While he didn't get his intend target, he managed to get the other Decker with the rifle. The Specialist had been between both males and didn't know where her teammate was positioned._

"_You gonna keep missing me, Saint?" The Specialist mocked loudly while ceasing the dashing for moment._

"_I just wanted to get rid of the other competition before I had to deal with you personality." The Boss says before pointing to the now downed Decker. The Specialist looked at the dead soldier and realized what The Boss was saying._

"_You!" The Specialist exclaimed. "I'll rip out your throat and feed it to your family!"_

_The female Decker lunged at the leader of the Saint more aggressively and kept on pushing him down the road, away from Planet Saints. They were heading west, which was where Kristen actually was located. If she were outside of the alleyway, she would've become a target of interest for The Boss._

_The Specialist went for a wall at top speed on her rollerblades and The Boss fired his silver pistol at her, expecting to get her. She had unexpectedly been able to manage a climb up on the wall and surprise the Saint at the same time. She had made it up several feet and jumped for The Boss._

"_What the fu-" The Boss started, but got kicked in the head by the boots of the that Specialist._

"_Ah, bitch!" The Boss shouted, annoyed at the pressure this Decker was giving him. "I'm done playing around!"_

_The Boss the charged for the Specialist and she did the same. The female Decker expect The Boss to hit her, but instead when they both were in range, the Saints leader just ducked beneath her threatening blade and turned to shoot her. The Specialist tried as best as she could to resist defeat, but in the end that wasn't something she could decide. The Boss fired three shots into her upper chest and she yelled in agony, before she fell back onto the ground, dead. The Boss then sighed at the dead Decker and proceeded to make contact with Kinzie. He picked up his phone and called the ginger ex-FBI agent._

"_Hey Kinzie, it's done." The Boss says._

_In the alleyway, Kristen watched in shock as she saw the Decker Specialist dead. It wasn't The Boss' cheating that shocked her, but the fact that she didn't have enough time to react. This Saint might cheat at times, but it was the enemies fault for not reacting to his movements._

"_Holy shit…" Kristen says speechless to the whole incident. "He just took her down in such short time."_

"_As I was saying." Matt started again. "Get your arse back to our base! And avoid more traffic cameras!"_

"_Alright. Whatever you say, Matt." Kristen replied before leaving the area._

**End Of Assassination Event:**

"Kristen, I'm sorry for the way I treated you!" Matt started after the memory had finished. "I should've never given you that much abuse!"

"Matt…" Kristen says, speechless almost. Matt may have only just stopped being as much of a douche, but he was sure learning fast.

"I've been such a horrible boyfriend, babe. I should've done what any good gentleman would've done, not force you around like some lowly life form!" Matt says loudly, before quieting down. "I'm just… stupid… too immature."

"No…" Kristen says in an American accent while gripping some of Matt's hair and flicking it away. "You were, but now you've started to learn." She then put both her hands of Matt's face and drew him closer. "I've very proud of you, Matt." Kristen then slowly pressed her smooth Goth lips softly onto Matt's. Her eyes closed and Matt's stayed open for a moment before closing too. Matt still hadn't gotten the hang of this yet, but he was getting there. The two of them stayed like this for a while before splitting off. Matt felt a lot better now, since his girl didn't resent him like he would've expected. For this moment, he only wanted to make her happy.

"Kristen, whatever you want, you can have." Matt says. Kristen just smiled and blushed a bit. This is what she expected to see from Matt.

"I already have it." Kristen says while smiling brighter than she did when she told her tragic story. "You got the time, Matt?"

Matt looked at his phone again and checked the time. 9:15PM. How did the time go so quickly when all they did was speak out here? Kristen's story couldn't have drifted the time this far could it?

"I think we should return to our seats." Matt suggested. "We haven't got long before we're forced to leave."

Kristen was surprised that the time had moved quickly herself, because when she saw Matt's expressions, she could record it pretty well. She didn't need the exact time. She got moving and went up the loading ramp to the plane, back turned to the Decker leader.

"So Matt, do you know where we're going? I assume its back home to our country, right?" Kristen asked.

"No way."

Kristen stopped in her steps and looked back at Matt with a questioning expression. The one place she would've thought Matt would've gone was back home where he came from. Apparently she was incorrect with that theory. "What do you mean 'no way'?"

"I can't go back. MI-6 would be expecting me to come there and they would find me, one way or another. I can't put you or me at risk just to return home." Matt says.

Kristen knew that Matt had a point with his reason. The Deckers were like a sworn enemy to the agency MI-6 and they were having more trouble with the Decker than they wanted, because they were attempting to take the Syndicate down, until Matt had stepped in and stopped an agent called Asha from succeeding in their plans. That action would only bring the hurt down on Matt further.

"Well, where do you think we should go? I doubt the other Deckers are going to head anywhere else but home." Kristen states.

"They've be morons for sure if they play that hand." Matt says then sighed. "Yet I'm still going to have to warn them. I doubt they'd be stupid enough to try it, but we can't play with faith on this one."

"Agreed." Kristen says.

"Let's go, Kristen. We've got to get this thing in the air in less than fifteen minutes." Matt says.

"Sure thing, Matt." Kristen says while heading up to the seating point of the plane with Matt next to her.

Soon enough, the teen couple had arrived at their spots and made sure everything was in order. It had appeared that the situation on the plane was fine. Good food, some nice places to rest before they reached their next destination. And finally, they had the best thing of all that would keep them entertained the whole way to where ever they would head next.

Nyte Blade.

Matt had left Kristen back in her seat, knowing that entertainment was going to be good for her. Despite the defeat of the Deckers in Steelport, Matt was very happy with what he still had. He had Kristen and she was worth more than some gang. But while she was more important to Matt, he still wanted to find and locate his remaining crew members. Where he had decided to travel to next, he might need them.

First Matt went to the cockpit and told the pilots where he wanted to go. He wanted to head somewhere different, so he ordered the pilots to a city that was beyond American soil. It would be a surprise for his girlfriend, which he assumed would end up as the result. Only time would tell. He got a check on the time before they would reach their destination. He and Kristen had exactly ten hours of alone time in their private Decker cargo plane.

Before Matt returned to Kristen, he decided to call up a few contacts of his so he could avoid any more casualties. What Deckers would be left would most likely head join up with Matt when they get the call.

While Matt was busy with calling his Decker followers, Kristen was sitting alone and watching Nyte Blade on the plasma television that was on board Matt's plane. It was at least fifty inches wide, so watching their favorite vampire warrior was going to be better. The quality was great and the advanced Specialist girl couldn't be any happier. Until she kicked her feet back and they made contact with something hard. She remembered a metal briefcase that she discovered from Loren's office in the Morningstar tower near the park. She had only discovered it days ago and she was very panicked about what the contents of the case was. She would show Matt when they had finally gotten to a secure place.

"Kristen, is everything thing alright?" She heard Matt ask at the door, looking concerned for his girlfriend. The frown had shown it.

"Yes… everything is fine and dandy, Matt." She says almost as quiet as a mouse.

Matt watched her for a second before letting her continue watching Nyte Blade. Matt went beside her and sat on the seat, watching their hero who was searching for Mr. X.

The cargo plan had begun to move and dive on the runway. Moving towards the end of the landing strip. The movement got Kristen interested in their location a lot more and decided to ask.

"Matt, where are we going?"

"You'll see soon, baby." Matt says while putting an arm around Kristen. He still felt quite nervous about physical contact with her, but he knew that he had to start sometime. Now seemed perfect for him.

Kristen deeply smiled inside and felt appreciated by Matt. Not that she didn't expect him to do this sometime in the future, but it seemed as if he was making up for being an idiot for the past few years. At least he noticed that he was too immature before and now wishes to change that.

Matt continued to watch Nyte Blade, looking as if he was even more fascinated with Nyte Blade than before, yet he was less interested in that and instead was thinking about his life still, as well as the girl in his life and the Deckers who were coming to find their leader. If things turn right, things might look up from here onward.

**To be continued. . .**


	2. A New City

**Chapter 2: A New City**

The plane Matt had owned was currently two hours away from their destination. It has been an eight hour flight and the skies were very dark with the smallest shades of blue starting to settle in the night sky.

Matt had silently awoken and looked around the plane. Currently, the lights were off in the room he was in and the plasma screen TV was showing the main menu to Nyte Blade season 2. Apparently both Matt and Kristen had dozed off about the same time, because he found Kristen laying on his lap, clearly in peace.

Normally Matt's reaction to such things would involve him waking up Kristen because he would've freaked out. Instead of that expected reaction, Matt just stared into the face of his girlfriend who seemed to be sleeping well. If Matt hadn't appreciated her beauty before, he was sure realizing it now. The Decker Specialist appeared so beautiful to Matt that he would probably snap at anyone who woke her up from this state. Matt smiled lightly and carefully got his right hand and strokes her face gently, attempting to make her feel more comfort while she slept. It appeared to be working, became she smiled lightly in her sleep. It was a moment like this that the Decker leader had realized being in a relationship has its good sides like this that made him feel alive. For himself, he was glad that he didn't keep taking Kristen for granted and started to listen to her like a human being for once.

She rested peacefully in Matt's lap still and the Decker leader had ceased his stroking on her face. The moment he had stopped, he noticed that her smile had disappeared not long after, as if saying 'Why did you stop?' Matt felt a bit of guilt from stopping, but knew that she would understand. Matt quickly scavenged the remote for the television on his left armrest and picked up quietly. He used it to turn the plasma screen off, hoping to earn at least an extra hour of rest before they have to get up. Where Matt was heading was to a city that was even more popular than Steelport. This was a city with more opportunity than Steelport ever did.

Matt closed his eyes, returning back into his dream world.

**Steelport 5:30AM:**

In Saints HQ, The Boss was sitting on the couch watching stuff on the plasma he had inside the penthouse. Not much was besides old reruns of Bobby and Amber from over five years ago. It got canned the same year that The Boss had awoken from his comma and destroyed the three gangs that had replaced the first three.

In The Boss' right hand, he held a beer and in his left hand he held a remote, assuming that he was flicking through things until he saw something he'd appreciate. Suddenly, tapping was heard behind The Boss from behind and he couldn't help but poke some curiosity as to what it was making the small sounds. Turning his head, he looked back and saw a glow coming from the stairs behind the couch that would lead up to the bar. It was Kinzie, and she was on her laptop!

"Whoa!" The Boss shouts while getting up from the couch and looking back to where Kinzie was who appeared glued to his bit of technology. "Kinzie, how long have you been sitting there?"

"It was about time you noticed." Kinzie replied. "What time is it?"

"Early enough as it is." The Boss replied. "Why are you still here?"

"I'm trying to look for Matt Miller. I find it funny that he suddenly just disappears without a trace all of a sudden. I wouldn't think Matt would be smart enough find an excellent hiding place. Considering his lowered options." Kinzie says.

"Kinzie, who cares about Matt? He probably back God knows where he came from." The Boss says.

"No true. I hacked the feed in all security cameras in England airports that Matt could've arrived at. But he didn't. It's like he's just disappeared." Kinzie says.

"Who cares, Kinzie? He's not our… wait; did you say you hacked cameras in England?" The Boss questioned.

"Yeah? You ask that as if it's strange to do something like that." Kinzie says.

"Yeeaahh…" The Boss starts awkwardly. "My version of strange isn't enough to cover your personality, Kinzie."

"Whatever. You know that it's because of me that you happen to have an advantage over some of our enemies." Kinzie says.

"Yeah, I guess…" The Boss said as he shrugged before heading up stairs. "I think I'll try to get some sleep. Don't start bugging my place Kinzie."

"Like I would even dare to. I've found something a lot more interesting anyway that I'm monitoring currently." Kinzie says.

"Will it help us defeat Killbane?" The Boss questioned.

"No, but I did discover a large convoy of Decker vehicles heading north far from Steelport." Kinzie says.

"Maybe Matt is with them then. There, mystery solved." The Boss says.

"Of course he ain't. He isn't going to take a plane and then suddenly travel by road. That's just stupid." Kinzie says.

"Well, maybe the Deckers are heading to Matt or something. Man I dunno, this isn't a big deal for me, Kinzie." The Boss says before heading further upstairs, looking for his bedroom. He was tired of listening to Kinzie about Matt instead of Killbane. Matt was gone and Killbane was last of the Syndicate flag left.

"I don't know where you went, Matt. But I will find you and I'll stop your evil plans from forming." Kinzie whispered to herself as she continued typing on the laptop's keyboard in the darkness of Saints HQ.

**Matt's Cargo Plan:**

The morning was settling in and the sky had turned into a lighter shade of blue, revealing the atmosphere more clearly. Matt had once again awoken from his slumber and looked out the plane's window lightly smiling, knowing that he had managed to smuggle over an hour of rest.

Looking down to his lap, he saw Kristen's beautiful head still lying on his pants like a cushion. This didn't annoy Matt and he was glad that was the case. She deserved more happiness; even if it meant feeling his bode go numb because she was putting a lot of weight on his legs.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to wake up soon… love…" Matt whispers softly before turning the TV back on and watched some more Nyte Blade before they landed. This was going to be an interesting location for Matt and he was positive that Kristen would enjoy just as much as he would. He'd bet a lot on it.

The silent sounds of wind pressured throughout the neon blue plane's skin. The pilots were traveling near the next location of the new city, expecting to arrive in the next fifteen minutes. Before Matt had returned to Kristen before, he had quickly called ahead and secured his flight plans at the airport. He also rented a large shed to store the cargo plane in. The deal he had been introduced with was a $500 down fee when he brought the plane in and $10,000 a week to keep it safely locked up away from criminals. This city had EVERYTHING. Good and bad.

"Kristen…" Matt safe softly while lightly nudging her right arm lightly with his index finger. Appearing very secured in her sleep, Kristen just remained asleep while moaning in annoyance at the same time. Matt was already feeling bad about it and called a bit more loudly. "Kristen."

The Decker Specialist had quickly awoken and looked around, barely able to keep her eyes open. The sunlight extracting to the inside of the Decker plane was making seeing a challenge for anyone who was just waking up. When see looked up, she saw her Goth boyfriend looking down at her, examining her with curious eyes.

"M-Matt?" She questioned while getting up and attempting to remember how the night had gone. Apparently she and Matt had been watching most of the episodes of Nyte Blade in each other's arms. And she had awoken in Matt's lap, which made the Goth girl blush at the surprise. Matt didn't drive her off and it made her feel more welcomed by the hacker leader. Normal reactions would've been just as awkward. Soon, they'll land and things would look up for them soon.

**Three Count Casino 7:00AM: **

Killbane was already up early and stood in the back room of his casino training. Considering Murderbrawl was once again coming up, he needed to be at his best strength to combat the 'lowly' competition that he had to face. He didn't seem surprised about how this year would play out. His recent years in this competition were only minor festivals to him. The only thing these events were ever for was to show off Killbane's glory and show reminder to his true strength, like how he had beaten Angel De La Muerte. That seemed like to some a way to make Angel seem like an even big amateur compared to Killbane every second it had been shown. Really it all was getting tiring, but the fans didn't show their annoyance against the wrestler, since his reputation as the Walking Apocalypse carried many examples why he is hard to defeat. Though taking down Angel wasn't one of them in reality, yet the public still bought Killbane's reputation as a respectable one and a fearful one.

Killbane was hitting a whole bunch of punching bags with Angel's face on them. It seemed as if even though Killbane had been the victor of the two, he still forced his anger out on him. Angel was once his partner and friend, yet Killbane took his side with Phillipe Loren and betrayed Angel. If anything, the one who didn't have a mask deserved to have the urge of annoyance. And that was Angel.

Killbane continued to throw punch after punch into the bags, as if he was intending to bring Angel's pride down further and further. As if that was possible.

On the inside Killbane was not actually thinking about Angel, but instead he was thinking about Kiki, Viola and Matt. Those three allies had been in charge of the Morningstar and the Deckers. Knowing that they had left and those two gangs were defeated left him with a new feeling… loneliness.

Sure, Killbane had his own title as the champion wrestler of Murderbrawl, but he was always getting cheered on by his fans that he pleased with his strength. But the loneliness didn't strive from his championship title, it resided from his allies by his side. Matt might've left the Syndicate without everything intact and allies departed, but he wasn't alone. Killbane was aware of the hacker having a female partner of the Deckers, which only in Killbane's mind, stayed as a distraction for Matt to avoid doing his work. Killbane knew that he wasn't allowed to do anything to her, because the Deckers would've rained down on him. He didn't doubt that his Luchadores could handle a bunch of young immature hackers who weren't all about strength, but they had brains still. He decided to let any ideas go for that reason.

Now he was drawn here in loneliness. He was the Saints main target, as well as STAG's. But that was a matter of perspective. Killbane was considered the main target of the Syndicate because he was the only leader of it, now that the other leaders were either hiding away, executed, on the opposite team or crushed in a pool of blood. All these things drove Killbane to a point where insanity felt like a point to achieve. The punching bags were noticeably weakened and the chains had begun to bend from the pressure the hits brought in every putt in it.

Killbane looked to the wall on his left and saw his name written down on a cutout sheet of newspaper on the wall. It had 'Eddie Pryor' written on the sheet and Killbane's teeth had begun to grind with each other. For some unknown reason, Killbane had despised his 'true' name that he was born with. The day Killbane had started to exist, Eddie Pryor had also died. Anyone who even dared to mention that name was lucky to live one more day. Kiki DeWynter had made that mistake and only received one chance before impending doom fell upon her. It only took one swift mention of that name and the threat of leaving the Syndicate that had make her neck get broken by the brute sized Luchadore leader.

Killbane always remembered that moment when he killed that DeWynter sister. He didn't carry any regrets for it. She was only slowing down progress and made foolish decisions. Hooker assassins weren't a good idea to Killbane and the DeWynters daring to leave made Killbane snap further. While he killed Kiki, he saw a possible potential inside Viola which could've driven the Saints away and possibly avoid her sun from setting. Apparently she didn't take that warning seriously and just turned on her own Morningstar allies directly after. That mistake wasn't something Killbane was going to confess to. He never did consider himself to be truly wrong to cause a big screw up.

Suddenly, Killbane's mobile phone had beeped with a message. The fists of the Apocalypse stopped from abusing the padded surface of the punching bag and looked at the phone. Carefully, he picked it up and went to the message section of the phone. When he read it, he took great interest in it.

"So he is…"

**Angel's GYM:**

The honor broken ex-friend of Killbane continued to work through to the morning. One restless night left the betrayed unmasked fighter with a lot of built up sweat, some deep anger emotions vented and sore to a certain point pair of fists. The upcoming Murderbrawl was going to be a big thing for Angel, bigger than the day he was unmasked. Since his fall as a Luchadore fighter and the removal of his mask, Angel had been sitting in his old GYM (previously a small casino) sulking for years due to his drained honor from the time Killbane had suck a needle in it, or instead a fist. The betrayal had changed Angel from the proud man he was and left him down in the dumps for a long time. He was absolutely sure that he was going to die like this… until…

When Angel had been attacked by Killbane's thugs, he had expected it to be the end for him. There were many Luchadores who had come and busted up his GYM because of one person who wanted to get rid of him. Killbane.

The fight was uneven. The Luchadores were big in numbers and there were a few Brutes that could take on a single man easily without a sweat. That would've been the true end for Angel before the Saints had arrived to save the day. It was unexpected when it had happened, but the leader of the Saints, along with a pimp dressed as a gimp had come and given support to the lonely GYM owner. Then another Brute had shown up and Angel and put the pieces together to understand that he was the master pattern of them. The four, along with Pierce who had arrived to assist in battle with them all took down the Luchadores with teamwork.

Then, Angel had turned to the Saints and realized that he didn't need a mask to battle Killbane. His devotion for masked wrestling wasn't as needed as he had thought, but he knew that it was needed for the purpose of fighting Killbane of even terms when Murderbrawl was to happen. The rules stated As a Luchadore make that the case. One way or another, Angel would get his mask back. He vowed for it.

The only sounds inside the GYM at the moment were the punches to the fake body models that Angel had rightfully owned and the radio in the far distance that played 'You're The Best' in the background. While it was quiet from afar, Angel appreciated the low sounds of the radio. It was just right.

The fallen Luchadore felt his blood continue to boil as he stood there looking at the dummies of his. Proving to himself that he had worked hard all night. But still, it wasn't enough for him. He wanted more energy, more muscles and more power. The regular strength he used wasn't enough to torture Killbane to a point and Angel feared that deep inside. He didn't express the fear and he tried to bark it away many times, but it just wouldn't leave. Killbane was a cheater and held his reputation as something to fear. Angel would need to prove to himself that he is ready and able to take on his ex-partner.

Suddenly, a few loud bangs had been heard on his front doors. Angel quickly went to his back room and got his AR-55. He checked it quickly and noted that it was fully loaded with led. The lonely GYM owner went to the front doors of his building while aiming the rifle at one of the sets of doors and using his secondary hand for opening it if he needed to. Angel was strong and could hold a full rifle with just one hand.

Angel being only four feet away from the doors demanded an answer from the person or something else outside.

"Who is it?" Angel demanded while sounding angry.

"You know who it is. You were the one who called me here in the first place, correct?"

Suddenly Angel dropped his arm that he used to aim at the doors and proceeded to open the entrance. He had apparently forgotten about someone that he had called up earlier and almost came close to shooting them to death. The doors were pulled open quickly and the figure came in, with their feet stomping in on command with the doors.

It was Oleg. The main man who's DNA basically made the Brute army of the Syndicate. For some reason, Angel had requested the presence of the giant Russian to appear at his GYM. He followed Angel upstairs back into the training room and right near where the training mat was located.

"From what you explained to me, you needed my physical talents. What is the issue you wanted me to assist you with?" Oleg questioned.

"If I'm going to compete in Murderbrawl, I'll need the all challenges I can get in order to answer to myself if I am worthy for taking down Killbane." Angel explained with his back turned and eyes closed.

"You want me to help you in your training?" Oleg questioned curiously.

"I do, and I'd appreciate it if you would assist me." Angel says. "I can promise you, if The Boss or I can beat Killbane off…"

"I think you should rephrase your words, my friend."

Angel then opened his eyes and quickly turned back to the giant Russian, cutting in on anything else he could say. "That's! That's!" Angel then sighed and pinched the middle of his nose in annoyance. '_Why did I have to say it like that?_' "I mean to take down his smug ass and stop the Syndicate once and for all!"

The Russian stayed silent for a moment before speaking up again. "Alright my friend, I'll assist you in any way I can."

"Thank you." Angel says. "However, I don't have anything to pay you for your services. I hope this does alter the deal in anyway."

"Of course not. It's because of the Saints that I am here today." Oleg explained. "Since you are now one of them, I am assisting them in some way. And ending Killbane is definitely on the top of the list."

"But we've also got to worry about Cyrus Temple and his STAG soldiers. They're looking for us and still think the Saints blew up the bridge." Oleg points out.

"I'm fine with helping to step them as long as I can get my hands on Killbane." Angel says.

"Precisely." Oleg said agreeing. "Now, what kind of a work out do you want?"

"I wish to test out my pushing abilities against a lot of force. Killbane may not look as tough as you, but I'm also certain that his appearance is something that can fool anyone." Angel says.

"Well if you insist, Angel." Oleg says while getting into an aggressive pushing stance. Angel just watched as the brute sized man getting pumped up for this. If Angel really wanted his help, Oleg was going to give him it. The strength Oleg possessed was incredible between many and proved useful when the odds were relied upon great strength and energy in combat. Even outnumbered with the inferior clones of himself, Oleg fought without the worry of loss.

"Are you ready?"

Angel nods in response and went into his stance. For this exercise, the two men didn't stand on the matt. The hard floors were going to be what they trained on since the mat altered their approach compared to what the ring would serve as surface. The hard floors inside the GYM were going to be enough for them to train evenly.

Suddenly, both brave men ran for each other while they were a distance apart. They yelled their battle cries to each other, indicating that they were putting their all into these pushes.

Once Angel and Oleg had collided with each other, their hands were squirming against each other's. Oleg even had a bit of trouble keeping his hands around Angel's smaller hands and wrists. Apparently he had requested Oleg's presence after a long night of intense training to the early hours of the morning. It had shown the huge male that Angel had the will to battle Killbane, which was good. Oleg didn't want to train someone who didn't have the motive for fighting their opponents. It would just be a waste of time and a fast way to get beaten to a bloody pulp.

The two men continued to grunt as they pushed against each other. Angel looked down while pushing against the latter male and noticed his own feet slipping backwards. He then continued to push his strength toward the giant, this time using more strength than his body literally carried. To no success, Angel saw his feet sliding back further at a faster rate. This strength he had couldn't bear against Oleg's easily and it only enraged himself inside. Not wanting to do a lot of harm to his partner, Angel just climbed on top of the raging emotion and continued to defend himself as best as he could.

Oleg noticed the tensed frustrations Angel continued to hide in his heart. The Russian giant could still see that struggle even outside of Angel and decided to use an alternative for assisting Angel.

"Come on! Do you really expect to defeat Killbane with this weak strength? Is this the best Angel De La Muerte can do? I've seen children in the old country fight harder than you!"

Angel kept his eyes shut and attempted to push just as hard at the goliath. This was a hard challenge for him. This was getting on his nerves a lot further and Oleg's questions were right. How would he defeat Killbane when all Angel can do is slow down his defeat? At this rate, the fight will not be a fight at all. All he would be doing is holding his defense and let it slowly weaken.

"Is this all you can do? Has your mask really taken your pride along with it? If you don't bring your pride back, you won't be able to take down Killbane! You will have lost your last fight and Killbane will take EVERYTHING!" Oleg says, making his voice louder as he said the last word attempting to bring the inner animal inside of Angel out.

'_He's right! If I don't show my strength here, my pride won't be restored! Killbane will only walk all over me further! I have to prove myself! I have to show that I can win! That I WILL win!'_

The feet of Angel had suddenly got to a standstill and remained glued to the dirty floor. While he had stopped losing his ground, his ground wasn't being returned either. Only half of his demanded move was made. It wasn't much, but it was progress.

"You think stopping Killbane is enough to prove you are worthy? Remember, he is 'The Walking Apocalypse' for a reason Angel! One way or another, he'll tread all over you in a matter of seconds! Don't be a fool and let yourself waste energy in pushes! Killbane is a fighter, not an aggressor!"

In Angel's mind and fighter was an aggressor. They both fought for more ground and charged at their foes more willingly than the latter depending on their motives as well. If the opponent was to carry the same objective, they wouldn't just push into each other, they would be bashing at each other's like animals trying to protect their territory.

Angel knew that Oleg was telling him to fight back, and he would. The fallen wrestler then started slipping his right fist from Oleg's left hand and started bolting into the stomach of the giant, expecting to do some harm. Oleg just continued his shunting and sneered at Angel. This wasn't working out great for him because he knew that Killbane might have considerable strength that greatly surpasses Oleg's by far. That would mean that…

'_No! I can't let it remain that way! I've got to show myself for who I really am! I am Angel De La Muerte! I am a true fighter! I WILL show Killbane! I WILL DEFEAT HIM!'_

Suddenly, Angel dropped his left hand from Oleg's right and used both arms to do constant bashing into the stomach of the goliath, sending a few hurls of surprise out of his mouth. A lot of air was blowing out constantly and Angel caught the smell of fresh breath. He might look like a tough guy with no hygiene at times, but on the inside, he was probably a lot healthier than those who live in Steelport. At had appeared that he brushed his teeth regularly.

Angel didn't stop there. He continued to draw on more punches and demanded his fists to work a lot harder against the purple shirt. The ground had shifted and Angel was gaining back the amount he had lost before. His devotion to stopping Killbane was increasing greatly. Motivation was drawing what Angel didn't think he had and managed to back Oleg back faster and faster.

Finally, Oleg lost all foothold and started pacing backwards. Oleg caught a glimpse of what was behind himself and saw a hard wall that he was about to collide with. Not letting Angel win this easily, Oleg suddenly jumped out of the way from the charging fighter and used his large hands to slam Angel at the wall. The ex-Luchadore fighter just remained at the wall, held heavily into it. Oleg sighs and lets out a chuckle. Angel just greased while facing away from the brute-like male.

"You have the determination of a bloodthirsty warrior, Angel." Oleg says while prying Angel from the wall. His sweat had apparently made him stuck to the dusty wall. It wasn't any trouble for Oleg to get Angel off. He was then held by his purple color warn hoodie. "But such strength isn't useful without a plan. Any technique you use without any strategy is only a brave run on a suicidal path, friend."

Angel just watched Oleg as he was slowly brought back to the ground. The way Oleg had implied it was how Angel had explained it to The Boss. Apparently Angel had lacked knowledge of his goals disadvantages when he was raging like a beast in combat. He needed to get that under control before Murderbrawl XXXI was time to start. He was lucky to have just over a week before the event starts, but would he be able to change his reaction before the event begins.

"I know that all too well, but Killbane is all about strength. If I change my ways, it could do more damage if Killbane can read it. Even he is training for the event." Angel says.

"If you keep your methods and tactics the original way Killbane has seen them before, then you will be brought out of the ring a lot sooner than you would like." Oleg says.

Angel looked towards the ground in frustration. It had appeared that since the time he had been training, there was an uncanny feeling that he didn't want to confess about. Apparently his fear for the match was that Killbane might be able to beat him again. He didn't want to suddenly come back to the ring after a long time and only achieve in failing again. This time it would be a lot worse than before. Showing that he would be able to return to the ring implies that he still feels as if his honor would greatly assist in taking Killbane and defeating him. However, it actually seemed as if Killbane would have the upper hand. No doubt that he might be stronger than Angel, but the issue was in the Luchadores that were at The Walking Apocalypse's side. They would be taunting Angel and cheering Killbane. Cheers might not mean much compared to being in the fight, but the sounds of those wanting you to be knocked down meant that your struggles feel much harder emotionally.

"I'm not afraid of pain." Angel says. "My reputation was where my real pain was found. If I can finally see Killbane beaten down, I can finally find the aid to heal my inner scars."

"But you need to be sure that you're ready." Oleg says. "I certainly hope you can muster the energy to completely destroy Killbane's reputation. The Syndicate's attack dog needs to fall, along with his Luchadores."

"Killbane has a lot of followers behind him. We'd have to beat down all the Luchadores before we can even lay a small glimpse on him." Angel says.

"You say that as if it's a problem." Oleg says.

"And it's not?" Angel questioned, puzzled.

"The Saints are the most influential and powerful gang in Steelport, possibly the entire world. They are most compelling to their enemies. They quite the potential to stop the most gave of matters. I wouldn't be surprised if they'll be the savors of the world one day. They can do anything, Angel. You can too if you keep your spirit up." Oleg says.

Angel knew what Oleg was implying. If the Saints had been lucky to have many chances to fall and succeed in the end, Angel would be able to as well. His only emotion that was stopping him was fear. The fear of losing all he had left.

"Now friend, we shall take your courage and turn it into your only emotion." Oleg says. "We're going to be training for a bit, so there'll be no time for sloppy moves. No sleeping."

"I've been through worse." Angel says while cracking his knuckles. Wow, did they hurt. Right now, they felt as if they were close to just exploding to pieces. The pain was good to Angel. It proved to him that he was really working hard.

The two then continued to train throughout the day, refusing to leave the GYM for many hours. Angel would have many hours of hell before this day was over. Oleg was going to teach him how to fight like a real man, like he did back in his KGB days.

**Matt's Cargo Plan:**

Matt and Kristen started walking to the back of the cargo plane, hand in hand. While exiting the plane, the two were introduced to airport security that would be checking them out for bombs or other devices that appeared to be considered 'suspicious goods' or anything else considered a threat. There were also a few security guards who were observing the inside of the plane for weapons or stolen goods. A considerable bribe to the working folks of the security. Their mouths would keep shut… maybe.

Kristen had got a pair of shoes on board the Decker plane that she had gotten at Nobody Loves Me only days prior to the fall of the Deckers. Since she had found it awkward as a Specialist to walk around with rubber energy wheels, it was time to make a relaxing change. The shoes were neon blue and had the Deckers logo on the sides of the ankles. White rubber went above the ankles and went half way up her legs. They also hugged over her fishnet leggings that she wore all the time like regular Specialists.

"Matt, I'm sure unsure. Where the hell are we?" Kristen questioned.

"I promise you, this place will make you happy. You'll know when we are past the airport and out into the city. It's gonna be a sweet, bloody time. This would be a perfect place to start up the Deckers again." Matt says.

"If this place is said to be great, wouldn't there be others gangs that control the place, Matt?" Kristen asked suddenly changing back into an American accent. Boy did Matt love how she did that.

"I've done some research and found proof of at least four that control the city in major sections." Matt says.

"Four gangs?" Kristen questioned while switching back to the British accent. "Are you sure they aren't working together, like how we worked with the Morningstar and Luchadores, making the Syndicate?"

"Kristen baby, we're the best at cyber hacking. If we have to go through a big fight, we'll just have to hack their funds from the employers and then we would have cash. Simple!" Matt easily figured out.

"I'm just saying, we shouldn't underestimate the enemy, considering what the Saints have taught us, hacking them didn't slow them down." Kristen says.

"What do you mean? I crashed their helicopter." Matt objected.

"Crashing a helicopter doesn't mean an entire gang will stop fighting all of a sudden."

"It was being controlled by the leader of the Saints."

"Who lived after crashing?"

"…"

"Matt…"

"Look, I know I might've screwed up when I tried to stop the Saints, but I didn't expect them to be able to get back up so quickly." Matt says defensively. Then he looked down to his girl's left hand and found a silver metal case that appeared to be secured carefully. His curiosity got the best of him about it.

"Hey Kristen, what do you have inside of that case." Matt questioned while gesturing to the case.

Realizing that she was still carrying the case, she removed her hand from Matt's and held the handle on it with both now. Since this was an important case to her, she wanted to only show Matt when the two of them were in privacy. "I-I'll show you later." She replied quickly before going completely silent, worrying Matt.

They two of them had entered the airport and noticed the sudden change of sound and people chatting. The airport was very busy with a lot of people in suits and suitcases, indicating that many business deals went on here. There were stores that Matt hadn't even encountered before. Food stores that were around had a large of substance and different advertisements. The many Matt had spotted were titled: 'Freckle Bitch's, Phuc Mi Phuc Yue, Company of Gyro's, Apollo's and Charred Hard Burgers'.

"Wow, there are some interesting food places. Have you seen these places before, Kristen?" Matt asked.

"On a few occasions, yeah I do." Kristen replied.

"You haven't eaten for a bit. You wanna go and get something to bite?" Matt suggested while looking to Freckle Bitch's.

Kristen looked at the fast food place and thought about it for a moment. This place never did truly fancied her interests and that meant that she would judge the food more harshly than a place she's heard of before.

"Sure, I guess."

"Great. Let's go." Matt says pleased with her and put his arm around her while they went into the food store.

The worker appeared to be a lonely late teenaged girl who looked very bored. She had orange hair and some freckles that could be made to mistake her for a mascot of the Freckle Bitch's corporation. As she looked forward, she saw Matt and Kristen come up to her at the counter. Her excitement levels increased when Matt got close.

"Good day sir, may I help you?" The ginger asked with energy passing through her lips. She literally made it sound like she was happy.

"Well, what do you want, Kristen?" Matt asked.

Curious with the menu choices, Kristen scanned the choices that there was, carefully examined everything there was to offer. The names carried such sexual terms that it made her cringe that government leaders and health inspectors actually allowed these implied meanings. They may have been used as food terms, but it was clear what it was to actually imply.

"Just a fist, Matt." Kristen says while looking at her Goth partner. "Please."

"And would you like, Matt?" The ginger asked while coming closer to Matt.

Kristen cringed at how the worker didn't even know him and she was already using Matt's name. '_What the hell does she think she's doing?!_'

Matt found this a little creepy himself, but just let it pass. "I think I'll try your twins." Matt says.

"Oh, I'll let you try my twins." The ginger says seductively to Matt. He looked back in shock and looked to his girl who appeared to have suddenly raged silently, if it was possible. Her facial expression was reading of anger. Pure, anger. A small jump like that really got her fired up.

"Kristen, are you okay?" Matt asked concerned. The worker just carried a smug smile and just continued to increase this train wreck and turn it into an earthquake.

"Say, Matty. How about you and I meet up a bit later and perhaps see where it might go? Hmmm?" She asked while winking.

"Oh God." Matt says while turning back to the ginger for a brief second and back to Kristen. He panicked fast, because she had removed her Shock Hammer from her right shirt strap and was proceeding to attempt to kick this worker's ass. "No, no, no!" Matt says while jumping to Kristen and holding her Shock Hammer in his hands too. If the case wasn't in Kristen's left hand she would've no doubt taken her other and used it to make the ginger's last working day.

"Look, as much as I wouldn't mind waiting, we have to go now!" Matts before dragging Kristen out of Freckle Bitch's.

Further out the door, Matt had pushed Kristen up against a white wall and held her by her right hand and her left waist. The two locked eyes and carefully relaxed. People in the area either looked at the two or just simply didn't notice the Deckers.

"Kristen…" Matt says before softening his grip. "I know she was really annoying you back there, but I wouldn't have allowed her to hit on me any further."

"Matt, I don't like it when other people hit on you like that. She'd only use you for sex." Kristen says.

"Which is why I'm with you." Matt says. Kristen looked at Matt's eyes even more deeply. "You are my perfect girl. I would rather die than let her have her way with me. I promise you, I would rather die or lose all of my NyteBlade privileges. You mean that much to me."

"Oh Matt!" Kristen says. The two of them then kissed at the wall, thinking that everything was okay. Up one level higher than the ground floor, two men in masks watched the couple making out and spoke between themselves.

The languages they were speaking weren't American and instead spoke Mexican. The voices wouldn't be understandable if anyone was near them either. The two Decker had apparently been an interesting couple to see and the two men continued to watch from the distance. One of them then pulled out a phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

The phone was ringing for a good whole ten seconds before there was an answer on the other side. Another Mexican voice had answered and the one with the phone spoke a few commands to the one on the other side.

At Matt's Decker plane, the Mexican voiced man on the other side of the phone remained in cover while watching the plane from the distance. A few commands were given before the phone had been silenced and the guy at the plane went for the ramp. Two search guards were looking around the outside of the plane and didn't notice the approaching Mexican.

The Mexican had a Cobra Pistol with a silencer attachment. It was too soon to go all loud about it since the airport was open and it was only morning. It would be many hours before anything could be done that was loud.

The Cobra fired two shots and got each security guard at the backs of their heads. The two men were dead. To keep other guards from discovering the two dead men, the masked Mexican had dragged the bodies behind a whole bunch of crates and proceeded onto the Decker cargo plane. He didn't need to consider any finger prints, because he was wearing some hard gloves that prevented that discovery. His DNA would be secluded from a Police investigation when the two people are found, dead on the job.

Inside the plane, the masked Mexican spotted so many wooden crates and one Attrazione parked. All these things here were just weapons but there wasn't a crew on board. All the Mexican found was a whole bunch of supplies and quite a lot of NyteBlade merchandise on the plane.

The Mexican would've assumed that there would've been a flight crew on board, but there wasn't. He had been warned about a fight crew that had flown this plane. The description of the male and female discovered didn't apparently look like people who would fly a plane. There must've been a few people on board. He didn't make it to the cockpit yet, but he would've assumed that they were around here.

As he went through a few doors, he finally made it to a lounge and discovered three men inside who were sitting around just smoking. They thought that they had heard Matt coming back in and looked at the door way.

"Mister Miller, it's great t-"

_**Ping!**_

_**Ping!**_

_**Ping!**_

The three pilots were killed in less than five seconds. This guy was a professional sharpshooter in his own hind. A hit man by the way he had managed to dispatch the pilots. The room was silent and that was the proof that there wasn't anyone else on board. The Mexican had measured the size of the plane with his eyes before he had gotten on and knew that the only thing left was an empty flight cabinet.

He then left back where he had come from and went to return to his allies. He didn't want more security to show up.

As the Mexican had started walking for the cargo door. A group of four security guards were heading up the ramp, expecting to find their two allies that they couldn't find. The intruder spotted the four coming in from the stairs that were at the end and decided to go and sneak up to them. His silenced pistol was held in both hands and he crouched while moving forward to the exit. The guards were walking in a line heading in deeper inside the Decker plane, unknowing of their soon to be accurate fates. The Mexican pulled something off of the back of his belt and threw it at the feet of the guards once they went into further range.

When the device had landed, it was located directly in front of the group of four guards. It took a slight moment for them to realize what it was, but it was already too late. It exploded a violent amount of light and the security guards all yelled in pain and confusion. Once noting their vulnerability, the Mexican had jumped out of hiding and fired four shots into each of their foreheads, killing them while blinded.

"Voy a escupir sobre sus tumbas. (I shall spit on your graves)" The Mexican says before walking past each body and went down the ramp, leaving the dead behind.

**Saints HQ 8:15AM:**

The Boss woke up after a short amount of sleep. He felt so tired after the shortened amount of sleep and woke up with a large headache. Due to his drinking and watching television alone (not knowing Kinzie was there), he hadn't had the energy to keep up all night like he used to. Back then, he and Johnny would've been able to stay up all night and drink. But since Johnny's death, The Boss didn't carry the same motivation like he used to and lost a lot of strength he had when Johnny was alive. His best friend's death hurt him a lot, but he didn't show it. He had to stay strong for the Saints, for Pierce and for Shaundi.

The Boss sat up and looked around his room. The sunlight was burning through the windows and greatly brightened the room, since two fourths of the walls were mostly glass. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep now due to this problem.

"Argh… fuck it…" The Boss says before getting back up and went for the shower that was the closest to his room.

Inside the bathroom, The Boss had entered the shower after getting naked and turned on the water. The water was on at full heat, which burned his skin quickly. However, The Boss didn't take many effects from it. He's had a lot worse heat inflict in his body before, like when he had gotten blown up on a yacht. He always remembered that incident when it can to heat hitting his body and then the many times when he got set in flames by the enemies he had faced. There were many times where even he had to ask how he survived those situations that would result in death to a normal man. So many mysteries that the leader of the Saints was aware of that all he wanted to do about it was accept it for the way it was.

Suddenly The Boss had reached down inside the shower and grabbed a Vodka bottle he had taken inside with him. It was mixed with other drinks and it wasn't considered a straight bottle. He popped the cap off and suddenly drank the contents of it down. The Boss' motto for hangovers was 'if your head is hurting, keep on drinkin''. He knew that it was probably someone else who had invented it, but it didn't matter to him. He would take over the saying whether he wanted to or not.

After the shower, The Boss had put on a copy of his suit with his purple tie hung so lazily. It wasn't tied up, but he didn't care about that. He was hoping that he could find something to do while his vision still remained dizzy. The Boss had dared to drive drunk once, but it backfired and send him off a cliff. Literally…

When The Boss went down stair, he looked around and his mouth bursts right open. He saw the sight on the couch that waited for him. Kinzie was still on her laptop typing frantically. The Boss didn't know what to make of this and decided (dared) to ask her.

"Kinzie, what are you doing?"

The ex-FBI agent ignored the Saint leader and continued to type up something he didn't even get. The Boss approached her and decided to use his hand to distract her. The moment The Boss had used his hand to touch her shoulder; the computer girl had instantly flinched with an enormous rate. She was so distracted by what she was doing that she didn't pay any attention to The Boss walking up to her.

Kinzie turned around and looked at the leader of the Saints face, who almost looked worried about her. His hand appeared to have backed off a fair bit and he remained stiff, waiting for Kinzie to react.

"Oh Boss, I didn't hear you wake up." Kinzie says.

"Well, at least I know you're fine. I'm just glad you didn't bug my stuff when I was asleep." The Boss says.

"Oh God…" Kinzie says while putting her hands on her face in frustration before looking back. "I'm not going to bug you just because it is normal for me to do so."

"Trust me Kinzie, 'normal' and 'you' in a sentence doesn't work." The Boss says.

"Excuse me?" Kinzie questioned. "Who was the one who assisted you in taking down Miller when you were stuck in that virtual world of his? I'm pretty sure that if I didn't talk your way through that, you would be stuck inside of that place and you would've been rendered brain dead in that N.E.M.O chair!"

"Chill, girl. I was just joking!" The Boss says putting both hands up in defense.

"Well, good." Kinzie says before returning back to work.

The Boss sighed and looked around the penthouse in boredom. When the other Saints weren't around it was sure boring here. It was that rare time when the place was sounding quiet. It annoyed him to stay in silence for this long. He hated it.

"You drank too much last night, didn't you?"

The Boss looked down to Kinzie and gave her a look of annoyance. Before he could respond to her, he noticed what she was doing. The line of Decker vehicles she was looking at hours ago was still being tracked. This was something he didn't understand about that girl. Why was she so obsessed with the Deckers like so? Wasn't it a lot better the more they went further? The Boss just sighs.

"Kinzie… I wish you'd just stop worrying about the fuckin' Deckers." The Boss says.

"No way. Not until I figure out where they're heading. They're plotting something and I'll do what I can to stop their plans." Kinzie says.

"No, they're not." The Boss replied. "I don't even understand why they would be a threat if they're going further away."

"Because the Internet is the simple way to get cash flow. If the Deckers were to want more money, they could just find your account, hack into it and steal the money. The Internet works a lot more dangerously than real life at times." Kinzie says.

"Matt isn't dumb enough to hack into the Saints accounts. Sure, he was a part of the Syndicate, but I doubt he would start now knowing what we can do." The Boss says.

"You don't know Miller like I do. He's evil and he's only a teenager." Kinzie argues.

"We've already defeated him. Even if he was to start up again, why should we care when the little punk is far away?" The Boss asked. "And don't talk about hacking. He knows that we know him, so he wouldn't dare pull some stupid shit like that."

"But-"

"Kinzie!"

"Fine…" Kinzie says defeated.

"Now. Shut off the computer." The Boss commands.

"But…"

"Kinzie!" The Boss says demanding.

"Fine. But if the Deckers do dare to attack, don't count on me to help." Kinzie says.

"That's fine, because they won't." The Boss says.

The two remained in silence for a bit. Kinzie went to do other things online while The Boss looked around the penthouse. His vision was slightly worse due to his short argument with Kinzie. Her paranoia was really getting on his nerves. While it was because of Kinzie that she was this way, he knew that he couldn't blame her for that. Being in the FBI, she had become more of an indoors woman and relied on sleep less, which disturbed him when he thought about it.

"Maybe I should call up Oleg or someone. It's kinda boring here." The Boss thought out loud.

"Can't." Kinzie answered simply.

"Why not?" The Boss asked while turning to face the ex-FBI girl.

"He's training." Kinzie replied.

"Training?" The Boss questioned while looking at her.

"He's assisting Angel in his GYM for Murderbrawl. He really is determined to go after Killbane. I'm sure that if he keeps going, Oleg might make him much stronger." Kinzie comments.

"And you know this how..?" The Boss questioned.

"I hacked the traffic cameras, remember?" Kinzie asked.

"So when you get bored, you just hack into random parts of Steelport to see if anything is going down?" The Boss asked.

"Of course not." Kinzie says, earning a sigh from the leader of the Saints. "I hack into the cameras to see what all of you do."

"Dammit, Kinzie." The Boss says.

"Hey, it's what I do to keep aware and safe." Kinzie says.

"Aware of what?" The Boss asked. "And what do you mean 'safe'? Safe from what?"

"Trouble. Traitors, or other things." Kinzie says.

"I swear this is a little too far, Kinzie." The Boss says.

"Oh don't be a baby about it." Kinzie says.

"You know what; maybe I'll just call up Pierce. He'll have something to do… I hope." The Boss says.

"Hey Boss!" A voice called from the elevator that opened.

"Pierce, just in time." The Boss says walking up to the man in the white suit and wearer of chains. "I was just about to call you."

"Wow, really?" Pierce asked almost honored.

"No. Now let's get moving. I'm bored here and I'm too tipsy to drive." The Boss says.

Pierce was then led back to the elevator by The Boss who pushed his way back. Kinzie just watched as the two men had disappeared from view and went for the ground level.

In the elevator, The Boss and Pierce were standing side by side in silence. All the sounds that could be heard was the gears and wires pulling the elevated room down to the ground and also the breathing of both males. The Boss' breathing was more intense than Pierce's and it made the Japanese Commercial Superstar look at his superior's face. The Boss looked back slowly to Pierce and didn't like what he was doing.

"Somethin' on my face, Pierce?" The Boss asked.

"No. I'm just surprised that you've decided to let me drive. Normally you would drive, even when you've had too many." Pierce says.

"After what happened not too long ago, it would explain why I've changed my mind Pierce."

"What's that supposed to mean? What happened?"

"Forget it. I'm just gonna think for a bit. When you drive Pierce, you better go fast." The Boss says.

"You serious about that? You not afraid that I'll smash into something and park us on top a skyscraper?" Pierce asks.

"Just do it Pierce. Or I'll post those pictures I found of you on the Saints webpage." The Boss said, clearly blackmailing Pierce at this point.

"Alright, alright, chill motherfucker, I'll do it." Pierce says.

The Boss then chuckled to himself at the horrified expression on the Saint's face. He liked how easy is was to threatening Pierce and make him do something. The Boss would keep his word that he wouldn't post the pictures up online, but if it was Gat, he would post them quickly and remove them one minute after, expecting to see the reaction to the fans of the page. The Boss sighed at that thought. He missed Gat. The Saints weren't going to be the same without him.

'_Lin, Carlos, Aisha… and Johnny. I'm sorry. I failed you all.' _ The Boss says in his mind, grieving silently to his fallen comrades. Who said The Boss was truly heartless? What was shown on the outside is always different from the inside. The Boss knew of people's thoughts of him and some people even actually tried to leave cities just to avoid meeting a professional killer who could spread his reputation to them.

The elevator had hit the main floor and the two went for Pierce's car at the front. It was a Bootlegger car. The Boss stopped for a moment and thought about the car choice. He didn't remember Pierce driving that car before. He would normally drive… whatever the fuck he drove before. The Boss never really did pay much attention to Pierce that much. To him, it was Gat and Shaundi. Pierce was like that lonely kid at the playground that keeps getting pushed away from the main group. Everyone would take their boredom out on him when they didn't have anything else to do. Johnny would do it heaps just because he could and Shaundi would just bitch Pierce out.

Noting that Washington has been a loyal man of the Saints, The Boss often did think that he wasn't exactly a bitch himself when it came to doing what the Saints needed of him. He was the face of the Saints and a true friend. The Boss sure hoped that no one else would die. Not soon anyway. Losing people like Pierce or Shaundi would just break him and leave him with nothing but loneliness to face. He might have many new friends since he moved to Steelport, but they could never replace the ones he had lost when he was in Stilwater, and the one that he didn't want to lose the most when he had dispatched to Steelport.

As the leader of the Saints watched Pierce, he went for his car and went into the driver's seat. The Boss took the passenger seat and sat right in it. He wanted to relax and this was the only way he could for a while. The drinking was good for stopping the saddened emotions for a few hours, but it never acted as a mood changer for him.

"Yo Boss, we should be careful. Downtown is still in lockdown, so STAG will try to stop us before we can even head anywhere." Pierce says.

"Don't worry Pierce. I trust you," The Boss says.

The celebrity looked at the leader of Third Street with surprise again. Apparently The Boss was throwing out complements to Pierce which made him feel both comfort and worry.

"Boss, are you alright?" Pierce asked.

"Please Pierce, just drive." The Boss says ignoring the question.

"But Boss, this isn't like you. Are you sure you're alright?" Pierce asked again.

"For fuck sakes Pierce, can't you just do what I say and drive?!" The Boss asked spewing out his anger.

Pierce looked at The Boss startled by his reaction and decided to remain silent. He looked forward and started the motor of the Bootlegger. Once the vehicle was in drive he got out of the parking space and went on the road, expecting the STAG forces to come after them in just seconds. There were always soldiers on the street corners and that implied that they were looking for Saints on the streets constantly. Even after the attack on the penthouse, the Saints still remained there and the STAG attacked seemed to be for nothing. The F-69 VTOLs didn't destroy it to the point where the structure was crippled, but inner features and material of the penthouse was damaged badly. It wasn't hard to replace the broken items to it was as if it didn't happen.

As Pierce drove down the street, he went north east and quickly got attacked by N-Forcers sent by STAG on the streets. Pierce got the back bumper rammed but one of the trucks and looked at The Boss worried that he was going to hit him. The Boss instead looked forward and says. "You're doing fine, Pierce. Just keep driving…"

Pierce just nods and goes down the road the bent diagonal north east. There were three STAG trucks following behind them and the mounted turrets shot at the car with their orange lasers. Some of the blasts had shattered the back window and sent it flying around the backset, yet not to the front.

"Shit!" Pierce shouts while ducking and trying to avoid getting hit in the head.

The Boss cursed to himself internally and decided that leaving the penthouse wasn't the best of his choices at this point. This was his mess up and he wasn't going to be able to ditch STAG without leaving the downtown area.

"Fuck it. Pierce, make a right here." The Boss ordered.

Pierce carefully looked to where the leader of the Saints wanted him to turn and looked back to him as if he had a knife in his head.

"Are you fucking serious? There where the Steelport Guard Armory is! You really want us to go in there?" Pierce shrieked.

"If we want to lose STAG, we'll have to take the quick way." The Boss says.

"Fine. But if we end up in a wreck, this isn't my fault." Pierce says.

"Done." The Boss says. "I want us to head to Zimos' after this." The Boss says.

"Alright, you're the Boss." Pierce says.

"No shit…" The Boss says before the vehicle did a rough turn to get on the path to the Guard Armory. This would be a tricky place to go past.

**New City's Airport:**

Matt and Kristen walked outside the front of the airport and kept their hands held within each other's. The area at the front had even more people than the inside. The crowded people were annoying both Matt and Kristen due to the noise and their nature to not be around people. Despite their distaste for it, they ignored it and looked around.

Matt brought Kristen to a clear area where the city could be viewed a lot better. When he brought her there, she was shocked by it. She didn't expect Matt to bring her here.

"Matt, this is…" Was all she could say.

"Yes Kristen, this is that place." Matt says putting an arm around Kristen. "Love, welcome to North Crystal Bay."

**To Be Continued. . .**

**Note: The name "North Atlantic City" was a temporary name and I thank MisterMagic25 for his help in that choice. I decided after a choice between ten names to use "Crystal Bay" since it sounds like a rich people kind of place, if you get what I'm saying.**


	3. Welcome To Crystal Bay

**Chapter 3: Welcome To Crystal Bay**

The people of the city were loud and sounded aggressive. Everyone was pushing and shunting to get moving to where they needed to go. And Matt was just standing with an awe struck Goth chick who realized their location.

Suddenly, the impressed look of the Goth Specialist started to sink and then turned into a sad frown. Matt noticing this, decided to speak about it with her. He would assume that she would be happy in a place like this, apart from the constant chatter and crowds people infested were in.

"Kristen? Babe? Is something wrong?" Matt asked concerned for his love.

"Matt…" Kristen started in a whisper before getting closer to her man. "This is where my parents were buried. The place where I said my final goodbyes."

Matt then looked startled and worried about her reaction. He was worried about how she was going to react. This place stored the memories of where she had finally known where her parents were and it was sadly the closet she has ever had when it came to family. This was a fact about her orphaned life.

"Kristen, I… I didn't mean to bring you here…" Matt started while really regretting his choices. Out of all the cities that the hacker had decided to go to, he had chosen the one with his girlfriend's dead parents buried in. He really should've asked a bit more about her past instead of picking a location.

"Matt, it's fine." Kristen states before letting a few tears drop out of her eyes. "This just means that finding those two killers will be my top goal."

"Finding those killers?" Matt questioned. "Surely you can't be saying that-"

"I am, Matt." Kristen says. "When I had looked at my parents final burial, I had vowed to never, ever let those two get away with that. I may not know where they are specifically, but I know I will find them."

"How can you even be sure that they are even still alive? I'm sure that if they pissed other people off in the same way, they would've been killed years ago." Matt explained.

"Because I know, Matt." Kristen says. "I know that they are still alive, because I can feel it. The two of them are somewhere, and I will find them." The final line Kristen used was in an American accent.

"I see…" Matt says not actually getting it. Perhaps it was woman's intuition that was handing her those thoughts and demanding her some clues or perhaps the pain of losing her parents and being forced to rethink her past was clouding her judgment. But Matt wasn't going to ruin this for her. If she wanted to find the closure for avenging her parents, he was at least going to give her the chance.

"I actually come here once every year and leave a flower on each of my parents graves, always vowing to get the revenge that they deserve their daughter to get them, so I know that they can rest in peace knowing that two more people like those two are no longer on this earth." Kristen says.

"Is that so?" Matt asks. "I haven't even seen you leave Deckers HQ before for long periods of time."

"That's because you've always been too busy with your technology that you've never even paid attention to what I do when I have a lot of spare time." Kristen says.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Kristen." Matt says while rubbing the top of his head and gawking awkwardly at a different direction.

"I know, Matt. Thank you." Kristen says.

The two of them watched as the city continued to have people moving about. Some coming and going and others just standing around, waiting for transportation or selling things on the street corner.

"So what are we doing first?" Kristen asked curious for Matt's next stage of plans.

"I'm not quite sure yet myself." Matt admits.

"Really?" Kristen asked giving a smirk. "The leader of the Deckers not knowing what to do? That's a first."

"In my shoes, everything is a lot different than your position." Matt says. "We've still got a week, maybe more before our gang arrives into Crystal Bay."

"Well shouldn't we be exploring the city so we know where we should set up? Perhaps get to know the street life of the city?" Kristen suggests.

"That might be a good idea. I don't suppose there is anything more or less useful at this point." Matt admits.

"Well, which way should we go?" Kristen asked not hearing a suggestion from Matt.

"We'll be heading more to the north. That's where the hotels are located and I wouldn't fancy dealing with full lofts while other people can take them too." Matt replied.

"Agreed." Kristen says.

"Shall we?" Matt asked while putting his hand out to reach to hers. She gave a small smile and took his too. Both hands with Goth nail polish on their nails intertwined with each other's, refusing to let go for anything that distracted them along the way.

As the teen couple continued to trek down the city streets, everything just seemed more crowded than before. If the airport was bad, this was worse by a lot. Matt was annoyed at everyone there because he knew that their path to the lofts was going to be a difficult to go across. Many of the people walking by were heading to work or other locations of interest that would help their needs. There were a few groups of thugs here that Matt had observed walking by, but decided to ignore them as they weren't directly interested in the Miller or his girl. Instead they were walking towards the south of the crowded street and waving their weapons at people who dared come within two feet of them, which explained why Matt and Kristen were having a hard time getting through the crowds.

In the distance behind the crowds, a man was following the couple and took a great interest in Matt. His back was clearly showing a logo. This man had apparently seen the same one before, because his mouth distinctively whispered 'Decker' when he saw it. He was wearing a mixture of a green suit and red modified gangster SWAT armor. It was kind of similar to the Luchadore appearances of some members that Matt would have seen before. Too bad he was the one being watched and not the other way around.

He was watching Matt easily with a pair of goggles that kept his vision clear and had his target locked. The pair he was wearing was equipped with a mini visual computer terminal that could be accessed by voice, vision and every thought, as this guy was clearly showing. Behind his eyewear, he had a full face mask that looked like it belonged to a pilot of STAG, which was a big surprise because STAG technology wasn't shared with the public as it wasn't Cyrus Temple's plan to share his advanced weapons and tools with immature minds. Armor would've been accounted for in that perspective, but apparently it wasn't hard to gather for these guys.

Around the area of the city Matt was in, a lot of guys with green and red were walking around. It was as if they owned the area. It was clear that they did by the evidence of the appearance of it, but it would have to be clarified later when Matt can hack the city news and zoning network. One step at a time, which means setting up shop in Crystal Bay first and then gather the information on the enemy gangs second.

While Matt didn't see any evidence of anyone watching him and Kristen, he still felt as if he was a prime target out in the open like this, even among the crowds of people around here. Chasing after someone was like trying to run in a dark tunnel to flee; you were too blind and yet your enemy was too.

The masked thug just continued to watch in the distance and assumed their next move heading for the lofts in the area, because of the places they were walking through. This area mainly contained residential apartments and a few high class stores that the rich would have a field day for a whole bunch of good items or useless junk in general.

Every building was at least twenty or more stories high in the area, indicating the reason were explained by the people who continued to infest the area like flies on a dead animal. This crowd would be good to get out of for a bit.

Before Matt was going to rent a room for Kristen and himself, he had taken out his phone and started mashing down on the screen buttons of his mobile device. Kristen took some interest in Matt's action and decided to question about it.

"Who are you texting?" Kristen asked.

"The one person who I still consider a friend, despite their way of leaving crime from the Syndicate's side." Matt says before sending off a text to that one person.

**Zimos' Pad:**

The Bootlegger that Pierce was driving stopped at the edge of a curb. They had managed to get away from STAG and lose their attention. They two remained unharmed and it would stay that way… for now.

The Bootlegger Pierce was driving had badly shattered or smashed windows and the amount of laser or bullet holes was left uncounted. The lights on the car had all been damaged because of weapon projectiles flying from both sides and Pierce crashing into street lights that were standing beside the roadways.

The Boss didn't give any facial expression to indicate whether he was or want annoyed by Pierce's driving, but it sure seemed like an acceptable relief for the driver.

Suddenly the tires to the car all fell off one by one. Pierce was left with a dumbstruck expression that made him feel like idiot to be in this situation. He only went on one driving spree with The Boss to get to Zimos' place. Only ONE. And the vehicle was completely totaled. Now if The Boss was to drive the car, it would seem as if it had grown some steel balls of its own. That was one thing the face of the Saints never understood.

"Alright, let's go see what Z is up to." The Boss says before pulling the handle to his passenger door, only to see it fall off onto the ground with the remains of the window smashing along with it.

The driver's side door then proceeded to follow suit and then both back doors, leaving the car immobile and unable to lockup. Pierce just kept his face with an expression that read 'Are you fucking kidding me?' on it.

"Sorry about your ride, Pierce." The Boss says.

"Man, I just bought that thing, man." Pierce says saddened by his car's condition. "This motherfucker's not drivable anymore."

"Relax, Pierce." The Boss says. "It isn't irreparable. All it needs is new parts. And not the shitty kind."

"Alright." Pierce simply replied as the two got away from the vehicle and went for the front door to the Pad. As the two were at the door, a loud '**BOOM!**' came from behind them.

The Boss and Pierce both turned their heads back slowly to where the car was ground… only to find it in a pile of melted wreckage and heavy flames. Pierce's jaw was dropped so slow that you could almost swear he dislocated his jaw. The Boss' face however had his mouth a lot less dropped, but remained lower since he almost got cooked by flames… again.

"Sorry, Pierce. But I think it isn't going to be drivable anymore." The Boss says before opening the door and leaving Pierce there to watch the wreckage burn in the morning daylight. If it was night time, it could've lit the whole neighborhood, even with the street lights off.

Meanwhile, The Boss was walking up the second row of stairs to get higher up the building to get to Zimos' floor. He was one the floor when he finally went up the stairs and twisted around counter clockwise to see Zimos' doors on the right side of the walls many feet ahead. So The Boss decided to go up to it and knock.

"Hold on, baby. I'll be there in a minute." A voice called from inside, assuming that Zimos wasn't at the door directly and was currently 'busy'.

After about a minute of waiting, the door had some clicking from the inside and then the door swung open to reveal the purple clothed Pimp. His cane was held at his neck and his mouth contained a smoke that was lit. It had appeared that Zimos was in his relaxing state at the moment.

"Sup, Boss? You should've called beforehand." Zimos says.

"Sorry, Z. But I had to leave the penthouse. Kinzie is acting paranoid again and keeps watching the remains Deckers that have left town. Shit with her is crazy."

"Why couldn't you tell her stop?" Zimos questioned.

"Oh, I did. But knowing her, she's probably doing it again. I'm actually pretty close to giving up on that girl…" The Boss says while sighing.

"Well, I'm finished with what I was doin' before, so come on in." Zimos says and stepped out of the doorway to let the leader of the Saints in.

The Boss walked in instantly and looked around the room with ease, noticing the sleeping hos that infested the room. They were either sleeping on the couches inside or were laying on the floor. The Boss counted up to five of them in total. The Boss knew that Zimos was an expert when it came to his babies.

"I see you've been busy." The Boss says.

"Yeah, baby. When you've gotten up early, tapping some ass first is a good wake up call." Zimos says with a smirk appearing on his lips.

"Ain't that the truth." The leader of Third Street says.

"So, how's fighting STAG and the Luchadores going?" Zimos questioned while cracking open a beer and holding another one out to The Boss, who rejected the drink, considering the hazy visions that he already had from drinking hours ago.

"Man, with all the Ultor shit we're dealing with, I can barely manage to care about a gang of wrestlers or a high-tech military asshole with a fucked up attitude picking fights with me. We're gonna need a plan soon to wipe out all the motherfuckers we're getting hitched by." The Boss says before leaning on a couch one ho was lying on.

"Maybe you should get some action. My bitches are the finest in all of Steelport." Zimos says.

"Nah, I don't need to get laid, Z. And the sign outdoors saying 'best handjobs in town' proves you must have some potential running with these girls." The Boss says.

"That's right, Boss." Zimos says taking a long drag from his smoke before starting up a different subject. "By the way, I heard an explosion outside and it almost ruined the mood. What was that?"

"Oh, well Pierce's car had a little 'reconstruction' from STAG on the way here and the result wasn't as please as Pierce had wanted and well… you know, thing exploded after we parked it here." The Boss explained.

Suddenly as The Boss had finished his sentence, the door had a few knocks heard on it and Zimos walked to it. Before Zimos opened the door, he looked back to the leader of the Saints who carried a tired expression and a look of no care in the world.

"That's your boy, right?" The pimp asked.

"I wouldn't think of anyone else, Z." The Boss replied.

"Just checking with you, baby." Zimos says.

Zimos opened the door and the celebrity of the Saints walked in with a sad expression on his face and some grease on his expensive clothes. Apparently Pierce had actually gone through his wreckage of a Bootlegger and wanted something. He wouldn't normally go through wreckage wearing his good clothes.

"Hey, don't let that shit drop on the rug!" Zimos called panicked by the amount of grease dripping from Pierce's suit.

"Oh, shit man. I'm sorry; I didn't realize it was all over me. This shit takes forever to get off white clothes." Pierce says.

Zimos quickly rushed to his mini-kitchen and got a dry towel and quickly zoomed back to Pierce who held his arms to his messy grease area and as a result, it made his sleeves dirty too. Zimos then forced his towel in Pierce's arms and the celebrity watched the pimp as he stood back. Clearly Zimos didn't want grease crap on his pimp outfit.

"Thanks, Z." Pierce says.

"Don't EVER drag that shit in here again. This place is a bitch to keep clean." Zimos says.

"Hey, chill man. I promise not to do that ever again." Pierce says defensively.

"You have best remember that, playa." Zimos says back.

"Enough talking about small bullshit, we need to make a plan to shorten the Luchadore resources and slow down STAG." The Boss says cutting in loud enough to make a few of the hos rollover in their rest.

"You sure you're up for that? I mean you're still barely able to walk smoothly as it is." Pierce says.

"That's why I'll use my head now, and move on with the footwork later." The Boss says.

"Right, I get ya." Pierce says.

"Zimos, do you know anything about the Luchadores other than being masked soldiers of assholes like Killbane? I would think someone having connections like you would know what they get up to." The Boss says.

"Sorry, Boss." Zimos says with a small frown at the statement. "The shit I know was against Morningstar, not classless fighters with short tempers."

"Damn. I always thought you were the knowledge base of Steelport, Zimos." Pierce says.

"Give me a break. I've been in the pony show for a loooong time, and you expect me to have the right information just like that? Baby, please." Zimos says.

The Boss sighs in frustration for this attempt and almost felt like giving up before he realized that he might know someone who has enough knowledge about the Luchadores than any of the Saints members.

"Hold up, I've got an idea." The Boss says and pulled his phone from his high class pants pocket and searched his contacts more carefully until he saw what he wanted and pressed the call button next to the name. The three heard the phone dial for a whole ten seconds before it stopped and the sounds of someone on the other end were heard and a mumbled insult was said.

"Hey, Viola…"

**STAG Base Loren Square:**

The STAG leader, Cyrus Temple stood at his desk while watching out the windows to the building he was in. It wasn't the tallest building in all of Steelport, but it served as a relatively highly structured tower. On the other side of the desk, Kia stood there watching her leader look out the window in thought, as if questioning unreadable questions.

The suspense that made the Saints stay outside of metal bars and remain living made Cyrus very eager every second. Knowing that STAG soldiers were falling to a gangbanger was an outrage. How the leader of the Saints managed to pull that off always made them STAG leader puzzled. The situation with the Saints was even more severe that the Killbane issue that he knew well about. He knew that taking down Killbane wouldn't be a hard task. All he'd have to do is surround the Three Count Casino and storm in with the soldiers of his and gun down any Luchadore seen on the inside. Eventually they would encounter Killbane and kill him along with his gang. But a hostile takeover of the Syndicate attack dog was not the best move to pull. People actually viewed killers like him as popular heroes in Steelport with the reputation that people get honored to see. Taking him down with the power of STAG would cause more problems that it is worth settling one of their own. The public support would be crippled and STAG soldiers would no doubt also quit the organization.

"Sir, the soldiers claim that they lost the Saints somewhere in the southeast of the city. Currently we've found no evidence of their whereabouts but we will not give up." Kia stated.

Cyrus glared daggers inside of his own heart. His own STAG soldiers were doing their best against the Saints, yet their strategies continued to backfire and leave devastating results that were bad for people looking into STAG's eyes. Already they had encountered a family who sued the organization because apparently a STAG soldier had taken a shot at a civilian with his McManus 2015 which had pierced the victim's head. Cyrus hadn't seen proof of this, but was forced to give a sum of $100,000 away due to this case. While he didn't agree about the way the situation was handled, no one would sue an organization for no reason. Considering the amount that believed the story, it was pretty generous that STAG only had to leave $100,000 instead of more or losing their organization completely.

"Thank you, Kia."

Kia looked at the back of the military leader as he watched the outdoors, waiting for the next act to begin. No doubt the Saints would be involved in that violence and STAG would do their best to take action against all gangs in the city.

"Sir, if it is not too much trouble, but I would like to start my own investigation to disclose the Saints from their hiding spots, if it is not too much trouble." Kia requested.

"I can't allow that, Kia. We don't have complete authorization for that yet and if we dare pull a foolish stunt to lure the Saints out, we might just get kicked out of the city and lose all our privileges for fighting gang violence." Cyrus says.

"But sir-" Kia started.

"Kia, follow my orders. The only reason you're still here and not chasing the Saints is because they would take you down easily in their fight. We don't need to lose high ranking soldiers like you to a gang of terrorists. You're one of the best we've got Kia, and I don't think that would work well if you get taken down." Cyrus says.

"Thank you, sir. I don't know what else to say." Kia says.

"This isn't a love-in. We're in this to stop all violence and end terror once and for all." Cyrus says raising his voice louder to bring Kia into her military self.

"Yes, sir."

Cyrus then watched Kia exit the office of his quickly and proceeded to her duties that were assigned to her personally. The leader of the STAG Initiative then turned back into the city, deep in his mind again. Wherever the Saints were, he demanded to find them, even without his ultimate weapon he wanted to use against them. He was certain that he would have the chance to use it soon. All that needed to be done was to see evidence that the Saints could push too far and present to Monica Hughes that fact.

**Viola's Place:**

The ex-leader of the prostitution business in east Morningstar turf was rudely awoken when she had heard her phone begin to ring. Knowing the sound of the ringtone, she already knew who it was calling her. She picked it up and listened.

"Hey, Viola…"

"What do you want? I was sleeping!" Viola complained.

"Yeah, well don't get all crabby about it. I'm just calling to ask if you know anything about the business the Luchadores do, other than the open ones we know about." The Boss says.

Viola gave a small hum as if gathering thoughts to herself. While she didn't appreciate getting awakened at the sound of a phone call, knowing that Killbane's profit could start decreasing made that call seem even sweeter to her.

"If you say so." Viola says before starting. "That asshole happens to have a share in the factories point in the city. He owns some of the mills in the area and sells the goods for a fair price. That really does depend on how the transaction goes however."

"Really, that's all you have to offer?" The Boss asked on the other end.

"I'm sure there is more than that. Why are you complaining anyway? Knowing that source of one of his businesses is enough right now, isn't it?"

"I guess…" The Boss replied, knowing she was right. "Thank you, Viola."

Suddenly the phone connection was cut between the two and the DeWynter was left sitting in her own bed in silence. She sighed and then decided to get up, knowing that the morning was the best time to get up for her. While leaving her own personal money making businesses, she still maintained some that would generate a substantial cash flow for her, depending on what she needed it all for. Her main point was to make the plans for those businesses and find ways to get out of debts that they brought themselves into. This was a secret thing she had been running behind the Syndicate, even before their plans for Stilwater had come. Not even Kiki had known of this and the two were close.

Suddenly, the phone beeped with a message and her thoughts were dropped from her mind and she looked at the screen, revealing that one new message had come inside of her inbox list. Expecting it to be The Boss with a question she sighed and navigated through the contents of phone. But when she saw the message, she noted something different, yet familiar about the image on it. It carried the Decker logo. Indicating that the message was from…

"Matt!" Viola shouted, almost in happiness to him sending her a text. He had only been outlawed from town a day ago and he was already sending a text to her. She had wondered where Matt had gone and didn't expect him to send a text this soon. Even though she had joined the Saints it had seemed Matt wanted to reestablish contact with her and not remove her as a contact. She had already done that to him because of her affiliation with the Saints. Now that she thought about it, maybe she shouldn't read the message. He was an immature ass at times and he sometimes got a kick out of seeing her fail at times. But despite that, she felt as if Matt was like… like a brother she never had. All she had ever had was a sister that cared about business and took it more serious than Viola did. If she had found out about Viola's businesses, the two would probably carry the same reputation for running successful jobs and networks of trade.

When she opened the message, she didn't expect to see what was written inside. Her mouth had dropped open a bit to seeing this. She read it with her thoughts, and they generated Matt's voice along with it.

_Viola… I know I have been an arrogant brat to you a lot of the time we've served in the Syndicate together. I criticized your plans, and even laughed at you at annoying moments and when your plans didn't go according to plan._

_More recently, when the leader of the Saints had started to take my territory, I had assumed that he was playing me for a fool. But in the end, I was the foolish one. He had shown me what it was like to lose and my life had almost ended that day. He was more than generous, despite the deal I had to give him for a bargaining posture. Losing is just not my cut of tea._

_I've decided to move away to a new place. Meet new challenges, meet new people and most of all make Kristen my girl happy. We don't know what we're going to face in this new city, but I'm sure we're in for big changes. Cheers… Decker Logo_

_P.S. I'm so sorry for the loss of your sister. Kiki was a strong and brave woman, even in the end. I only wish Killbane had fallen instead of our true leader. Things would've no doubt run much more smoothly. I hope you give Killbane what he deserves. Kiki would like that._

_Hope we can meet again._

_~Matt Miller_

After Viola had finished reading the text message sent by Matt, she was left sitting in her bed, heart racing and mind doing the same as well. What the hell did she just see? Would Matt suddenly change after an incident like that, or did someone hack the hacker?

"Matt…" Viola says finally accepting what the hacker was saying to her. The hacker was somewhere else, attempting to make changes to his own life. She both felt happy for him and guilty for him. She also remembered the times she would bully Matt. In fact, she actually started the whole mess with the two insulting each other.

She then quickly decided to write up something to say to Matt. She wasn't always good with words, but she wanted to even things out between the two of them a bit. After at least ten minutes of coming up with the words, she selected send and hoped that she would meet Matt again. A small smile went onto her face at the thought of Matt being OK and at a new place for a fresh start. She hoped that he would make some big improvements.

Viola then got up from her bed and went for the shower. She really wanted to wash herself up, since her hair easily got messy in her bed. It was long enough to get tangled with itself and it lacked its shape of being tied into a pony tail. The clothes that she wore weren't pajamas, but she wore something that was similar to her skirt that was also black. She didn't have any leggings or anything that covered her feet, so she had fully revealed legs. Her upper chest area had a black tank top that was undersized and revealed her bellybutton.

As she went inside the bathroom of hers, she stripped down quickly. She removed her tank top first and then stood in her bra, which slid off easy as she had worn it for a while. Now her breasts were revealed in the room. Due to it being cold in there, they had gotten hard in the cold air.

The skirt was removed and so was her underwear in quick seconds. There she stood completely naked in the bathroom. She entered the shower and then let the water flow carefully. It was very cold at first and it made her pull away from the head in discomfort for the cold. The water started to heat up and soon got really hot, which she discovered hitting her bare ass like a towel smacking it with a flick.

As she had adjusted the handles a bit more, she had found that one good warmth that made her moan in pleasure. She smiled to herself as she felt the water go down her cold body and warm it up. This was what she needed the most right now.

**Matt And Kristen (Crystal City):**

The Goth couple had stridden up stairs after renting out a room inside the building. The room number was 106 inside the building Westley Residential Complex. It carried an unusual name, but had potential despite the interesting name. At the door, Matt had turned the key that he had been supplied with inside the lock under the door handle and a small click sound indicated that it had been unlocked. The Goth male then twisted the nob and then pushed the door open, revealing a rather fairly sized room.

The room contained a lounging area that actually had a large plasma TV on a wall. There was also some clearly expensive furniture to be used around the room too. The lighting inside the room was actually quite decent and could be considered expensive to run, especially with the entire building running this much energy in each room. It was a wonder what the power bill might be. Matt dreaded the thought of that. Him paying large bills for short usage of things he never used often. That was the reason why he made the power plant in Steelport under his gang's control first. It eliminated the need for paying for electricity. Now that it wasn't his anymore, he was forced down this rough slope of his.

Kristen took the first steps inside the apartment and observed around the inside of it with curious glances, expecting to see something considered average and not so classy. Yet the entire building seemed to grab her interest with all the expensive products that were everywhere. Furniture was probably the cheapest thing here if not any more expensive. Further into the apartment had revealed that the kitchen area was also full of expensive silverware and cooking devices that were most likely made recently.

"Wow, this is all…" Kristen started, not being able to give any thought to how everything was in here.

Matt however was still at the door and looked around much more slowly than Kristen did. He took in all the texture features that were notable. The floors were waxed and looked as if it was only worked on a minute ago. There was a pair of stairs that were heading up directly in front of the doorway fifteen feet ahead. It looked as if it went up to a few more areas. Assuming that they were where the bedroom and bathroom points were located. Yep, this place had what they would need for their stay in Crystal City.

"My word, this place is quite magnificent." Matt says to himself in awe while taking all this in.

Kristen continued to look over the kitchen and noted the lack of food around. It seemed as if they had to supply their own resources when it came to human consumption products.

Kristen then heard her tummy growl in displeasure for the thought of food cursing at her on the inside. She really needed to cure her feelings of hunger soon. Too bad this place didn't have any food areas, which made less sense considering the way it was designed. The entire place could only be afforded by the rich and it didn't contain a restaurant inside it. That would've made a lot more cash for the owner of this place, which was Kristen's opinion.

"Kristen?" Matt questioned from the distance in a different room.

"Yes, Matt?"

"Would you still like to go to a place to eat?" Matt questioned.

"As long as it isn't a Freckle Bitch's." Kristen replied.

"Oh, don't worry. That was only a Stilwater based food point at the airport. I doubt we'd be running into anyone like that girl in the previous fast food place." Matt called.

A small smile had begun to appear on Kristen's face as she heard Matt say that. She didn't want anyone taking him away from her, and she'd probably kill anyone who tried to.

"Alright, where should we go?"

"I was thinking about this place I spotted just across the road to the east. I believe it will have a fair decent amount of food." Matt says. "If not, then we can hack into their funds and take some cash."

"I like your thinking, Matt." Kristen said while changing to an American accent again.

"Yeah, so get ready and we'll go now." Matt says back.

In mere minutes, Kristen and Matt were walking outside of the apartments and were heading east to get to where they needed to go. The way Matt had explained it, the restaurant wasn't going to be hard to reach. When they had gotten to the road, Kristen read the sign and noted that the restaurant's title was imported from a different country.

"'Deja Vu Parlor?'" Kristen questioned while giving Matt a funny look, not expecting him to choose this kind of place to much down some eatables.

"Yeah, this is the place. I sure hope the quality of food here is well. I expect nothing less." Matt says.

"Same. But hacking the place is always a secondary benefit." Kristen says with a smirk. "Let's see how this place is like on the inside."

"Of course."

But before the Goths got inside, Matt's phone beeped, indicating that he had received a message from one of his contacts. He looked to his phone and got to his message bank. He saw a message from Viola that was a reply to him, mostly indicating that the message was seen, read and got a reply to it. Matt closed his eyes and sighed assuming that Viola would've just said 'Fuck off.' to him. He wouldn't mind if that was the case. He knew he had deserved after the shit he gave her and to her sister.

But when Matt looked at the message sent from Viola, he had read something he didn't expect to see from her. Ever. This wasn't something he expected one of the DeWynter sisters to say to him. Unless of course they were going to die. But he doubted Viola was in that harm. She was fine… for now.

_Matt. I know how it was like to feel regrets. Both you and I are full of them. We're just waiting to let it all out when the time is right, and sadly we can never choose when it is at adequate moments. For us both, it took almost dying to feel what real pain can take from us. We learn to do fewer acts of selfishness and greed, and we do what we can to devote more actions into generous choices and selflessness. Life has that ability to change you with just a blink of an eye._

_The fact that both you and I remain means that we have a chance to redeem ourselves from the Syndicate's syndication and start up anew with different interests. The Saints may be just another organization, but I've learned something from spending nothing more than days with them. No matter how much of an immediate threat they can be to society, they are capable for one emotion: Compassion._

_The leader of the Saints may carry the title of 'Butcher Of Stilwater' but he does carry a bigger war on his shoulders than any we could've thrown at him. Even with the combination of the Morningstar, the Deckers and the Luchadores. He has been through a lot of betrayal over the past ten years, and five which remained with him being in a coma. But he still cares for his crew, even after the shit he has seen. I really appreciate what he has done for me when we had met. No matter how much of a menace he has been noted as, it was always the world which started this turmoil of events that sparked his daring rage._

_But this isn't about him. Our lives will always remember this change, Matt. It doesn't matter if we run into the same lifestyle again. We're always going to feel this presence of close to death moments for the rest of our lives. Despite my old dislike of you, you were always the brother I never had. I wish we could've spoken a lot more since when we were in our own roles of the Syndicate. I hope we can meet again someday, Matt. Take care of your girlfriend Kristen._

_~ With love, Viola._

Once Matt had finished reading the message, he stood there with his eyes widened in disbelief. The same woman who would've told him to shut up had actually replied, and with a more professional manner than he had used. The fact that she said that he was like a brother to her made him feel good. Despite his immature attitude, he still managed to keep his place as that one brotherly figure that kept on acting like a child.

Kristen also viewed the message and looked with a lot of emotions going through her head just like Matt's. However, she did expect something like this to happen. After all, stressful situations and sudden life changes can bring out the confessions that aren't usually noticeable or wanted to be explained. In Viola's case, it was the first one. She just didn't know what to make of it until Matt had sent her a message.

"Havin' a little bonding experience through messages from Viola, Matt?" Kristen asked cheekily and put her arm around Matt's waist.

"Just trying to clear up certain roadblocks and blocked gutters from the past, love." Replied Matt before he planted a kiss onto his lips, which both members of the couple enjoyed, grinning while their eyes were closed and lips sewed together.

As the two split up, Matt looked to his phone and typed in one last short message to send to the last DeWynter sister.

_I hope we can meet again too, Viola. In time I'll reveal my location. Cheers._

_~ Love Matt_

On the inside of the restaurant, there were at least forty round tables with reflective shining surfaces on them. They were completely brown and didn't appear to have spared any expense on the sweat and blood they had to get all this. This place was clearly made for rich people, as the men and women around all appeared to be rich and old timely fashioned.

Matt and Kristen walked into the restaurant further and noticed one waiter just standing near the doorway, waiting for more costumers to show up. Seeing the Goth couple arrive inside made a feeling of joy appear on his face. He kindly strode up to them and made sure their attention was drawn to him.

"Welcome to Deja Vu Parlor. How may I be of assistance tonight?" The waiter asked.

Matt gave a short frown to this man. While the place consisted of mostly imported taste and culture around, it had appeared that they were high strung for employees at the moment and this one appeared to be full blood American. Matt could read what this man's life was like just by reading his body and emotions he omitted. He had apparently activated a new sense.

"Pardon me, but I thought this place was supposed to have French workers. I'm surprised that would've allowed someone without any French nationality to work here." Matt was right. It made the imagination of this place seem so vivid.

"Well this place has recently gotten taken under new management after a few… incidences left the owners unable to control things and they had to leave… for good." The waiter explained.

Both Matt and Kristen looked to each other, eying suspicion against this waiter. He looked at them with fear of sorts. Apparently someone must've been doing some violent exploitation to make this man act like so.

"Did, something happen to the owners of this place? Did they get killed?" Kristen asked.

"N-no! It's nothing like that all!" The waiter replied quickly. "We've just had to be pretty busy lately to keep, uh…." The waiter said before he paused, leaving the Goths watching him with curious eyes. "…keep the business running. That's it, and we've been forced to take their jobs."

Matt and Kristen gave evident looks. Apparently the couple wasn't falling for it and leaned in closer to the waiter. Main Kristen did it, but Matt only followed what see did, curious to see what she would be doing.

"Is this place being run by some criminals?" Kristen whispered.

The waiter looked at the two carefully, considering either to tell them something, or just play dumb and pretend the one in charge here was good. He then looked at Matt and Kristen, noticing the two of them having Decker signs on them. Apparently he wasn't up for giving them any answers.

"Look, I'm trying to keep my job, so I don't want trouble. Is there anything you want me to do today? Do you want a table, is that it?" The waiter questioned.

"Actually yes, sir. But can we get one as far away from people as possible? I'm still trying to adapt to the Crystal City life and these people that we've seen. I hope you do understand." Matt explained almost awkwardly.

"Oh, I understand. Follow me, I'll take you to the best one right now." The waiter says.

"Come on, Kristen." Matt says putting his arm around her shoulders and moving her along forward.

The name of the build made it sound like a bar, but really it was a food place which had French addings for it. While the group of three was walking through and around the tables, Matt had noted the groups of rich old people giving dirty looks to the British Goth. It was as if they were being watchful against someone who they hadn't seen people wearing their Decker clothes before. It was that, or the fact that they weren't wearing anything to back up their amount of wealth. The one look Matt gave to one man was priceless. Apparently Matt had noticed a man in his fifties sitting in a spot, looking dead in the eyes of the Decker leader. Whatever the look from the old man had implied, it wasn't something to take lightly.

The old man seemed to look at Matt with anticipated interest and didn't seem to reveal why that was the case. It just kept on bugging Matt, because no matter how far he had turned away from the old man, he could still feel the eyes of that old man burning on his back.

The one thing Matt had noted about the man was his familiarity with someone else he knew. It stung at his mind pretty deep and his thoughts pretty hard. He wore a black suit and had some red in many areas, including a tie and smoked a cigar. 'Wow, that man. _That man sure looks familiar. He almost looks like he is the younger version of…' _

"Mister Loren?"

Both Kristen and the waiter looked at Matt with confused glares. He had randomly said his ex-boss's name and there wasn't a conversation going on. This was worrying Kristen, because she remembered him acting as her adopted father until the Deckers came.

"Matt, are you alright?" Kristen asked worried.

The Decker leader then shook his head and looked between the two people who watched the male Goth with confusion and a bit of concern. The concern was completely from Kristen since she cared for Matt a lot. His worried thoughts were hers too. Or at least that is what she thought.

"Uh, it was nothing. I just… have a thought about some things. That's all." Matt replied.

Kristen continued to glare at Matt with worry still. Thinking about her adoptive father was something they shouldn't be speaking about. Matt probably didn't understand it, but Kristen did. The Syndicate had been a large company with many worldly contacts and had a strong influence with companies all over the world. Mentioning their leader would make it a lot more dangerous for the Deckers if they are discovered to be one of the three gangs that were in the Syndicate.

The three then made it to a table a bit of a distance away from the rich snobby people. It wasn't too far, but it was decent enough to speak there without being in earshot range. Matt understood this part and remained pleased to be able to get this far away.

"Alright, here is your table. When you want it, I'll take your orders straight away." The waiter says before pulling out a pad of paper and a pencil.

Both Matt and Kristen looked into their menus and read everything carefully. Well actually Matt was, but Kristen seemed to be fast at making choices. Much faster than he was. She had sat down the menu and then proceeded to answer the waiter.

"Waiter, I'll have the Le blanc de poulet to eat, and a La biére to drink." Kristen commanded.

Both the waiter and Matt looked speechless at her for answering so quickly. It wasn't even ten seconds into reading, and she got it perfectly sorted. As stated before, she is good at making the first and best choices in great session. The looks that both the waiter and Matt gave her made her feel disturbed and made her have to ask about it.

"What is with those looks you're both giving me? Don't tell me I have something on my face." Kristen says.

"No… it's just that…" Matt started before taking a breath and skipping past the issue. "Never mind, it isn't important."

Kristen just started at Matt with eyes of annoyance and sat in silence until the waiter would leave after he took his order too. The waiter and Matt then proceeded to speak among themselves as well.

"And… what about you?" The waiter asked.

"I think I'll take…" Matt started before scanning the menu again. Apparently he needed to reread it again to get what he exactly wanted to try. As he looked over the menu, he gave a frown.

"I'm sorry; I really don't know what to try…" Matt says sheepishly and rubbing his head.

Kristen sighed and put her elbows on the table and put her hands in front of her head. Matt wouldn't be able to choose without her guidance and she saw that.

"He'll have the same things I'm having." Kristen cut in.

"Of course, thank you, miss." The waiter said before marking another of the first order on it too. "Your food should be ready in twenty minutes. Hope you can wait a bit."

"It's fine." Matt replied and the waiter walked off.

Matt then looked to Kristen who started back with serious eyes. It was as if she wanted to ask something she really wanted to know. Right now he could guess why that is and assume that he was correct about it too.

"Why did you mention my adoptive father?"

"Kristen…"

"Matt, please. Why?"

Matt looked to his hands and back to where the man he was staring at was sitting. His back was turned away from the couple and it seemed as if he had drawn his attention somewhere else. Matt sighed with gladness to this discovery and went back to the conversation.

"That man over there…" Matt started while pointing to the back of the old man. "…he looks just like Loren. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that he is somehow related to our old boss."

"Matt, I think you're starting to speak some bullshit. That man couldn't be related to Loren. After all, if he had family members, we would've already been aware of his family and who they are." Kristen said before kicking her case again and remembered his discovery at the Morningstar tower again. That cursed box made her curse silently. Whatever it was, it made her act and feel worried.

"Maybe…" Matt says. "But I'm still going to hold my suspicions to him. He just feels like someone I've met before."

Kristen didn't fully agree with Matt, but constantly kicking that case of her kept on making her think Matt wasn't incorrect about his feelings. She then slowly raised her hands away from her head area and looked at her boyfriend.

"Matt..?" Kristen started awkwardly.

"Yeah..?" Matt questioned back, curious by her tone.

"When we return back to the apartment, I wish to show you something." Kristen said before raising the case from the bottom of her feet up onto the table. "It is something in this case that I wish for you to see, and I suggest we do it when we return back to the loft."

"What is it that is making you unconfinable?" Matt questioned. Apparently Kristen didn't notice it, but Matt had been able to see her worried expression for quite a bit of time. "Don't think I didn't see it. It's written all over your body. The attachment to the case is too noticeable."

"I-it is?" Kristen asked.

"Yes. Now, what is inside of it?" Matt asked.

"I… I can't mention it here. Any businesses or people we mention about might get us killed." Kristen replied.

"Baby, does it look like someone is watching us here?" Matt asked before he looked around. Everyone had gone back to their food eating and ignored the Deckers that sat off in the distance. The sight made Matt relieved, because he knew that he wasn't going to be easy to remember if people could ignore them. "I don't see anyone taking in any unusual interest in us, so I have to guess that these guys and ladies don't want to have a go."

Kristen watched Matt as he looked at her with pleading eyes. The comforting warmth she felt right now as something she couldn't express. Matt's listen seemed to make her feel at peace about this case. It was something that felt irrelevant to the importance of their lives. Hell, she felt a lot better about that idea now. _'Maybe I can show Matt right here. He is right about no one watching us, so what could be the harm? Even if everyone else was to look this way, they wouldn't understand what we're speaking about.'_

"No Matt."

"But Kristen." Matt pleaded.

"No, please don't make me do it here, Matt." Kristen replied back in the American accent. "It is still too dangerous to reveal in the open. If anyone does see this, we might end up fighting for our lives or get arrested."

Matt looked as if he was about to protest, but decided to let it go. She would show him soon… right?

Kristen sighed and then looked deep into Matt's eyes with her ocean dark blue ones. She gave this look of calm with them that made it seem peaceful for the watcher of those eyes. Matt even didn't know what to call this beauty he saw in them.

"Matt… I know you can tell I am worried about the contents of this metal case, but I cannot reveal it out here. If anyone sees all this, it might just make our problems a lot worse." I'm trying to avoid that from happening."

"If the contents are so valuable, then why are you carrying them along with you out in public? Wouldn't that just make things a lot worse instead of keeping it hidden?" Matt asked.

"No, keeping them in an unguarded room means that if anyone was to walk into the room and discover this, they could take it without any of us there to stop them. I promise you Matt, these files and plans are very important to us." Kristen then moved a bit forward and put her left hand out to Matt, which he moved closer to her as well and gave her his right hand. Both of them looked at each other with locked vision to one another. She then whispered something that Matt would understand. "This is the Syndicate plans that involved the Deckers. I wanted to show you before, but I didn't feel like it was the right moment. I hope you understand."

"If they are plans for our gang then shouldn't that be a good thing? I mean, if Loren had plans for us, they must've been good to involve us into them." Matt says.

"You really need to see this soon, Matt." Kristen said while rubbing her head with her hands, disconnected from Matt's. "I promise you that. Now can you promise to trust me?"

Matt looked into her eyes and sighed. She would win this. "I promise, you will not hear a peep about it from me until we are back at the loft."

Kristen then smiled and thanked Matt for his respect. It wasn't every day that you could force Matt to submit to anything. Now, it just seemed to her that she was in a different relationship with Matt. It was as if it was a… a true relationship?

Kristen shook her head lightly after thinking for a bit. Was her relationship really like that before? She wanted Matt's compassion for a while and she finally had it. Now Matt was adapting, she needed to know if he was happy. Like truly happy to be living by rules of life again. She would understand whether or not that he wanted something else to change. But this bugged her too much. It felt too perfect to believe. Never the less, she was happy with the result and Matt seemed acceptable about it himself. Mostly.

"By the way, what did you order for the both of us?" Matt asked.

"Chicken breast and beer." Kristen replied.

"In the morning? Good thing about the fake IDs then, hey?" Matt said while growing his grin on his face. Kristen looked back and giggled a bit. The two felt like two kids about to break the rules. Technically in age terms they really were, but it didn't matter to them.

Behind Kristen's smile, she continued to speak with her every thought. _'Yeah, I think this is only the beginning for Matt and I.'_

**Zimos' Pad:**

The three African males were reading up stolen plans from the Luchadore businesses that Viola explained about. Somehow, The Boss had gotten information about the businesses at a quick moment of time. It was a wonder whether or not it was reality making sense or it was actually Kinzie who got the drop of the factories. It was assumed that Kinzie had brought it up.

The Boss had badly marked some locations in Luchadore turf with a red marker and got each position for the businesses quickly. The areas that were marked were either on small buildings or on mills in particular. They were the targets of interest.

"Man, these guys are making more money than why my bitches can make a day." Zimos whined.

"Alright, so what is the plan?" Pierce questioned.

"Good question. My idea to deal with all this is to hit em' all up really fast." The Boss answered.

And cap the motherfuckers out, right?" Pierce asked.

"That's the general idea, isn't it?" The Boss asked.

"To be honest, it isn't very original. Hell, I bet I could come up with a better idea right now." Pierce says.

"Fuck you saying, Pierce? I doubt you can live up to your words." The Boss says.

Zimos just watched as the two men. Never had he seen any debates about plans like this and all that nonsense. Rolling with the Saints quickly gave you the understanding to deal with personal matters like the leader of the Saints and the whiner of them, Pierce Washington. If you were lucky, this could turn out into one of those debates that could make you laugh, because Pierce's reputation made him the funny man of the two. Zimos takes a long puff from his blunt and just looked at the black and white map of the city Steelport.

Hopefully The Boss would be able to deal with this matter quickly. Otherwise it would all be for nothing. The Luchadores would carry a lot more dough than they would need. It was discovered when the information of the mills and businesses that they gave more money than expected. Destroying on controlling those places would be a certain win-win for Third Street.

"I was thinking that doing regular drive-bys onto targets like that means that they would be heavily guarded. The enemy still has their hands on badass guns. Do we really want to face that shit?"

"Shit, I guess not." The Boss admits. "Well Pierce, what do you have in mind?"

"Cool, so I've checked these targets over and over and found out that they have RPGs and shit like that stored all around their businesses. Since the ground fire is about even in strength, it is safe to assume that only one type of attack would lead to your death. So what I'm thinking about doing is attacking each location with both Saints of the ground and you with an attack chopper in the air.

"Alright, I like the plan so far…" The Boss says. "But what about the possible alert of STAG?"

"That, we'll deal with first. We're going to take down a certain number of the fuckers until they decided to avoid us. Then when STAG is gone, we're going for the Luchadore turf to fuck their business up. Once we've succeeded, we should be able to cut off their supplies for good." Pierce explained.

"Alright, I'm game. When do you suggest we actually pull this off? I doubt letting it go like this is something that'll suddenly just stop them." The Boss says.

"Don't be so negative about it. Just meet me tomorrow at the crib and I we can start my plan." Pierce says.

"Fine. But this better be a damn good plane." The Boss says.

"Trust me. I'd never let you down." Pierce says.

"Alright then. Fill me in if you have any other ideas. I'm going to go outside for a bit." The Boss says.

"Will do." Pierce replied with a positive look of acceptance. On occasions, he was glad that his leader let him take the role as mission maker. This always felt so good to him when he was able to take charge. "Fuck yeah, I'm running shit now."

**To Be Continued. . .**

**Sorry for the long wait. I don't have Internet back home and I can barely reply to any of you quick enough. My phone can access , but it is really annoying. Hope you all can understand.**

**If anyone is curious for the next term of events, feel free to ask me. :) **

**Also, a few old characters will be appearing within the near future. Just you wait. Until next time.**

**~SaintsOfAllSaints01**


	4. Secret Of The Syndicate & Nightmares

**Chapter 4: Secret Of The Syndicate/Nightmares**

**Crystal City 2:00PM:**

It had been a few hours since Matt and Kristen had finished eating at Déjà vu Parlor. Since their leave from the place, Kristen had been very edgy about walking with Matt in public like this while holding the case with 'special goods' in it. If she had complete control, she would've been able to drag Matt back to their loft in a swift pounce. But she didn't. While begging to draw themselves back to their apartment, Kristen had spotted what looked like to be a clothing store. It had appeared to be something very similar to Nobody Loves Me back in Steelport. The place however appeared to be more gothic than the one back there. This place had steampunk written all over the place and not just the inside, but the outside as well.

The thing that was a funny combination for the crew of Matt's was the fact that they were mixed between two notable interests and fascinations. The technological and the gothic styles of theirs. Matt had never carried any regret for that choice, but there were times when it seemed as if it confused him greatly. Now the culture followed by the gang appeared to have formulated onto Kristen's mind tight as well.

Matt, being the stubborn one of the two kept regretting the actions he did when he denied to return to the loft just yet. Because now he and Kristen had been here for five hours! Matt had lost interest of patience and decided to use his phone to look up information about new hacking methods that he wanted to try out and maybe put them to good use while being residents of Crystal City and not being close to broke when the remaining members of the crew were to settle in.

Matt smiled to himself as he read on and on about one method in particular. This one allowed hackers like Matt to just walk near the place and choose a bug of his own he desired by choice. And if bypassed into the system effectively, the funds from the systems would start to pour into the hacker's account in mere seconds. However, Matt's grin turned into a frown as he considered more possibilities by this method: Was there a chance that this was a planned hacking method to draw people like Matt out and catch them off guard from being over confident with their abilities and apprehend the thief with maximum force? And what were the chances that this hack could be tracked on his device without him suspecting it? So many possibilities all rained into his head and cluttered his every thought up, it almost pained him greatly.

Meanwhile inside of the changing room Kristen was in, the Elite Specialist was putting on some heavily darkened leggings and a whole mixture of clothes that resembled those attracted to Goth styles. Compared to her Decker outfit, this clothing was just as dark, almost like it was midnight darker. She checked the back mirror and overlooked her fashion style, nodding to herself too as she watched her body when she moved it. She did possess that models would do, and almost gave flirty looks to the mirror too. See then looked down to her feet and looked at a pair of boots she had picked out before. She admired the shape and texture given to make the boots complete. They were clearly reliable just by staring at them and were rainproof like steel cap boots. Kristen proceeded to put both on one after the other, first being the right and then the left. It was a slight challenge for her to put them on, but she enjoyed that part most since she liked a nice tight fit when it came to footwear. Who couldn't complain about it when your feet were placed in right at the end?

Once they were on completely, the look of her posture with the new clothes implied that she had gotten good picks. When looking back to the mirror once again, she noted that she looked at least three or four inches taller. The boots she had included heels at the back of them, proving to make her look taller.

"Yes. This is just what I want." Kristen concluded satisfied from her looks. "Why couldn't Steelport have nice clothes like this?"

"Hey, Kristen?" Matt called from outside. "You alright in there?"

"Yeah, I am. Wanna go and see how I look?" Kristen asked.

On the outside, Matt sighed and put his phone in his pants pocket before heading to the door. He might as well see her dressed up. After all, he was paying for everything see got here and waiting patiently was also a generous gift for her. (Ladies, men are not cash machines!)

"Sure, I would love to see what you've picked out."

"Oh Matt, you're so sweet." Kristen said on the other side in a cute voice. The door to the changing room then opened up and Matt decided to give peaks to all of her fashion, hoping this was all worth it.

When Kristen had walked out on both heeled boots, Matt could no longer breathe. While he had to admit that this all would be annoyingly costly for his account, he also had to admit that her fashion sense wasn't out of style. Not in this generation today at least. Her current gothic features mixed with her new clothes made her look as if she was a beauty queen. In a Goth's sense at least. Kristen's current style had her dark leggings, a black mini-skirt like her first one, but cleaner and made from some special leather. The upper part of her body had a tank top that looked dark like her leggings. The top part of her red Decker bra at least remained in sight, though it was at least two centimeters of viewing range. She had twin leather arm bands that wrapped around her arms as tight as a snake's silky body. There was a vest that went around her body, so she wasn't just wearing the tank top above. Her arms remained as naked bare skin though. Around her neck a rubber belt was worn there and made one whole lap around. For some reason she wanted it there.

"K-K-Kristen… you look… just… wow…" Matt attempted, but remained speechless after his short compliment. His speechless reaction was enough for Kristen however. She smiled at him with glee in her eyes, knowing that being close to Matt was nearly as simple as ABC.

"Thanks, Matty." Kristen replied. She then turned back into the changing room and looked at her Decker Specialist clothes with some thoughts. She didn't want to cripple her new clothes just yet. So she went back into the changing room to get back into her uniform, leaving Matt outside with a disappointed expression that wanted to her come back in that clothing. He was dying on the inside, yet appeared merely teased on the outside.

In about ten minutes, Kristen popped back out wearing her standard uniform, minus her rollerblades, considering her own awkwardness walking in public with wheel underneath her two shoes. Satisfied with her clothes, she looked into Matt's face and gave a sweet smile, indicating she wanted something. Matt didn't like the impression she was aiming for, the cursed smile. It maimed his heart and pulled out his feelings for her.

'_God, it's like watching NyteBlade and seeing Marian die! This beautiful face just makes me want to cry!'_

Unknowingly, Matt had handed her a card that belonged him. He would've given it to her, but her face just made every action seemed unnoticeable by him. Giving her the plastic card full of money seemed like something he couldn't resist either. (We are not cash machines, once again.)

At the cash register, Kristen had a grin on her face while being served. She knew that all this stuff was going to make her happy, since even she knew she looked good in it all. Even reading Matt's almost breathless expressions had confirmed this for her.

Matt watched as the transaction took place. Knowing his importance for this matter, he awaited for the moment where he had to bring in his account details in order to successfully get her what she wanted. The cashier gave Matt looks as the male Goth put in his details. It was becoming a lot more common in this city to be watched as a newcomer here. This was really starting to piss Matt off, but it also was serving as an unsettling thing for him. If Matt was to be seen in public with people watching him like this, then everyone would know of him a lot easier. A simple hack would change who he is by name and claims, but that is only a small part of the deal that would erase the evidence of his location. He would always be noticeable, whether he is or is not Matt Miller.

Outside of the store, Kristen held everything as best as she could. She had at least three bags worth of merchandise in her one hand while keeping the case secure in the right. She had noticed that she and Matt had spent quite a few hours in the store, which she was suddenly feeling guilty for making the hacker wait.

"Well, I guess this'll all come in handy." Kristen said eyeing her new products before facing the cyber hacker. "Thank you for the new clothes, Matt. You're so sweat." Kristen then gave him a peck on the check in gratitude.

"It… was no problem." Matt says with both a humble feeling for making her happy and a small nerve that remained about his loss of cash. However, he could gain a lot more than what he had spent soon enough.

"Let's head back to the apartments." Kristen says. "I don't think we should be out much longer."

"Why do you say that? It's only…" Matt started before he grabbed his phone out again and looked at the screen, reading the time with his mind. "…fifteen past two. There's still going to be enough daylight for at least five more hours."

"I know, but I've been really anxious to show you what I need you to understand. Because it is highly top secret information and if we were to be discovered with all this, we just might be killed." Kristen says in a mere whisper, which intrigued Matt further. Kristen's indicated fear of their inputted situation meant that something was defiantly wrong.

"Jesus, what have you got to show me?" Matt asks in a serious tone.

Kristen remained silent for a moment and she walked towards the apartment Matt and her were staying in. Matt just followed expecting her to answer, since the look in her eyes and movement on her lips implied that part. "Plans."

"Plans? What kind of plans?" Matt asked.

"I don't wish to reveal more out here." Kristen says. "So just please leave it back at the loft. I'll show you there."

"Alright, but don't keep me in anymore suspense when we get there." Matt says.

"Don't think I wanted to do this. It is the only way to be assured that we're safe and nothing leaks out." Kristen replied.

"If you say so, then I'll take your work for it." Matt replied.

Then the two Goths went back to their apartment, unaware that someone was watching them. The same man who wore the military armor and high class suit stood at the window of one tall building with his shades scanning the two. He didn't understand why the female had a lot of bags with her. He wasn't watching them when they were in the store. Instead he had been busy with other needs. Spotting them here just now was a convenient moment. His STAG helmet head covered his emotions, but even he was he had spotted them.

"So, you have found them." A voice echoed behind the spy. He turned back and noted a plasma TV with a camera attached to it on. A black tall shadow of a many figure stood there, watching the window watcher. There were literally no other features to see of this man, other than his body shape. Even his voice was edited to keep anyone from hearing what it really sounded like.

"Yes. They appear to be acting like tourists, shopping around like they did have a major role. Should I take them out to make sure they don't case any trouble?"

The darkened figure stood there in silence like a black statue for a few moments, as if questioning his choice of actions. "Not yet. We'll see if they're worth killing. They could prove to be promising allies."

"Very well, sir." The spy replied.

**Zimos' Pad:**

The Boss and Zimos were both sitting on kitchen stools while watching Pierce work out his final parts of his plan. The creation of the plan left the leader of the Saint yarning over three dozen times. Normally he would've cut in about over four hours ago, but instead he just listened to the celebrity blabber on about his plan and how 'good' it was. Oddly enough, the liquor in his system had seemed to jack up his patience by a skyrocketing amount, which broke all sense of logic since it was The Boss who sat there, silently watching Pierce. Zimos did the same, with the exact amount of boredom like The Boss had.

Pierce had got a drawing board that had had what looked like to be the Luchadore turf that Killbane resided in. Pierce had the businesses marked in on the map with a red marker. The rest of the map was in black and white so it was easy to define the locations easily. His right hand continued to hold the marker as he watched and spoke about the map.

"Alright, so the Luchadores have these businesses that work for selling' goods that happen to appear at the barge just on the opposite side of the Three Count Casino." Pierce explained and put the red marker on one of the roads and marked it to where the ships were. He then continued to speak. "While we're all trashing up their companies, one of us will have to head to the ship and destroy everything they have stolen before they can even get a chance to do deals someplace else."

"Alright, so how will this work? Should we go into separate groups of two and blow the shit up?" The Boss finally spoke up.

"Yeah. We'll have one group go after the companies and a group of the boys will go and destroy their shit before they can even react. It's perfect." Pierce says.

"Alright, but if we're going to do this right, we're gonna have to take some big guns." The Boss says.

"I already came up with the idea of the attack chopper, remember? That'll be even better than shitting in their faces." Pierce says.

"Dropping led in they faces does seem like an even better idea. But the chance that their RPGs will shoot me down is very high." The Boss says.

"Sounds like you want to use the chopper then?" Pierce asked.

"Fuck right." The Boss replied.

"Well I think you should use that thing to destroy the shipment first and then you can cover us from above." Pierce explained.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it." The Boss responded.

"So, the plans are done. What do ya wanna do now?" Pierce asked.

"Eh, things are just pretty slow today. We ain't dealing with anyone else yet, so I assume we won't have to worry about attacks from Luchadores or STAG for a bit. Wanna go to Technically Legal?" The Boss asked.

"Hell yeah. Let's get back to my rid-" Pierce started before he remembered the tragic doom that had been inflicted on his vehicle. Since it was gone, they didn't have a ride to drive in. "Awwwh… man…"

The Boss laughed at Pierce's reaction and patted his second-in-command on the shoulder. "Don't worry Pierce; I'll get us a ride." He then turned to Zimos who sat in the same spot in silence while watching the two. "Hey Zimos, wanna join us as well?"

"Nah, baby. Why would I go to strippers when I can stay home and tap ass?" Zimos asked.

"Good point, I guess." The Boss replied. "See you soon, Z."

The duo then left the 'Palace Of Zimos and went outside. Pierce looked towards his car wreckage and saw the rising smoke still coming from it. His heart broke when he looked at it. Judging the style it was before he got attacked by STAG, it would be easy to guess that he had only bought it new not too long ago.

"Man, that thing cost me a lot to keep in condition and now here it is, trashed and blown the fuck up." Pierce whined.

"Don't sweat it, Pierce. Cars aren't hard to come by, and they are easy to grab." The Boss says.

"Easy for you to say. You seem to be lucky when it comes to cars. You see a car on the street and the motherfucker is with its own set of balls. I grab one and the piece of shit blows us after a few hits!" Pierce argued.

"You're just pissed because you lost your car." The Boss retorted back.

"That's the point though, it was brand new and it blew up after one attack! You drive a car and it lasts for minutes of bullets flanking at it!" Pierce says. "That's fuckin' bullshit right there."

"Pierce, I said to fucking relax!" The Boss says back and then looked at a car at a parking space. It, like Pierce's car… or whatever it was, was also a Bootlegger. The Boss grinned at the chances of finding one right now. "See Pierce, which can be your new car. All we have to do is steal it."

"It isn't new though. Someone else must already own it." Pierce complained.

"Jesus Pierce, I never pictured you acting like a bitch like this. I'm pretty sure you were used to driving some other person's wheels a few years back. Has the celebrity bullshit made you think you're better?"

"That's not what I'm saying…" Pierce started.

"Pierce. A car is a car. I steal them all the time and make them newer. I don't have to buy cars just to get a good one." The Boss says.

"Forget it." Pierce says.

"Now, let's take this fucker for a spin." The Boss says before he went running at the car and did a 'BO-DUKE-EN!' through the window… only to smash the passenger window, hit his head at the top of the roof of the car and land in the front seat with glass on himself.

"AH, FUCK!" The Boss shouted in agony.

Pierce couldn't hold it in. Despite all his madness for losing his car after STAG has severely damaged it, he enjoyed sudden laugh he had let out from his body. The laughing was so loud that the entire neighborhood had looked towards Pierce. Apparently his laughter was a lot louder than the smash of the window to the car. While Pierce enjoyed the laughing, The Boss saw things from a… different perspective. His eyes were in rage from a moment while looking at the car's ceiling. The pain was so intense and unexpected that he just suddenly wanted to grab his 45 Shepherd and shoot at everyone to make himself feel better. Then the anger had gotten so intense that he had gone full circle. He slowly got up and turned to Pierce with a frown of annoyance instead.

"Alright, Pierce. You enjoyed seeing that. Now can we just hurry up and go to Technically Legal?" The Boss asked.

"Ah, sure, alright then, Boss." Pierce says shooting the last bits of laughter from his mouth and then popped inside the car along with his leader.

"Hopefully their girls can be enough entertainment for the next few hours… and keep my mind off of this head pain… and the glass…" The Boss says with a sigh.

"You sure you want to drive? I could always take the wheel again." Pierce suggests.

"Nah, fuck that. I'm a better driver, Pierce." The Boss says before starting up the car with the keys that just happened to be inside of it. Whoever owned this wasn't smart, and they would soon realize their mistake when their car isn't there anymore.

**Matt's And Kristen's Loft:**

The two Goths had arrived back to their room safely without a hitch. Their day was smooth and relatively quiet, aside from the streets being filled with thousands of people. At least in rooms like theirs, solitude was an appreciated leverage when not demanding to be disturbed.

Matt and Kristen sat at a small table that sat in the lounge room near the couches. The two teens were next to each other while looking at the outside of the case. Kristen had both her hands on it and looked at Matt directly in the face, demanding for him to look back. He did, with eyes of curiosity into her ocean blue eyes.

"Alright. I'm going to have to be sure you're ready for this." Kristen stated. "The contents of this case must not leave this room, EVER, until the others have arrived and we have a good spot to set up in. Is that something you understand?" Kristen asked with her first lines being with an American accent attached with it.

"Alright. I understand. I just don't get why you would be so stuck up about this though." Matt admits.

"I'm not being 'stuck up' about it, Matt. But everything here is literally as valuable as anything the rest of the Syndicate had ever seen. Only Mister Loren and Killbane ever knew of these plans." Kristen says. "Now, take a breath. What I'm about to show you is something you will not believe."

The two hands of Kristen then slipped off of the top of the case slowly and reached down to the lock, which she opened with a key she must've found. The sudden click from the case implied that it was exposed to anyone who had their hands on it. The case then was released from Kristen's bare hands and proceeded to open itself, like a mobile station. Matt stared in awe as he watched it bend into a small work station like desk. There were many sheets of paper and a small laptop inside, which Matt found very intriguing to the eye. There were at least fifty in the estimation of Matt's.

"Wow, this is amazing. Why would you consider this stuff you have here to be life threatening for us to reveal in public?" Matt asked.

Kristen sighed and put her hands to her forehead in annoyance. "Matt. Read the papers."

"Alright, but I don't see why you are making me do this." Matt replied.

There were at least fifty sheets of white paper laid flat down, so it appeared blank at the top, but really was filled with text and images at the bottom. Matt flipped over one sheet and examined the writing on it. He also read it out carefully.

_Stage One: The Syndicate Welfare Of Stilwater_

_Notes by Phillipe Loren:_

It was at this point that Matt was reading this out loud and in Phillipe's voice in his head. He was curious about these pieces of paper and now wanted to know what the plans were.

_Upon the economic takeover of Stilwater, the beginning of dictatorship will commence after the elimination of the street gang known as 'The Third Street Saints'. The bribery of the Stilwater Police Department will settle our beginning operations of the city until we can be assured full assets are acquirable from the company titled 'Ultor Media Group'. Upon gaining the right funds from Ultor, the Morningstar will move in and advance over to low rate businesses and take them over. Either by spending a substantial amount of funds, or driving the managers out with demands or their untimely deaths. Upon taking over the city, The Morningstar and Luchadores will split up turf. Seventy percent under Morningstar's control and the remaining thirty is under Mister Killbane's desire._

_Upon taking most businesses, Stilwater Police Department will start to eye the Syndicate off and start demanding answers, along with occasional bribery from stores. This act of the Police will not be welcomed into Syndicate Stilwater and we'll be forced to drive them out, leaving the city with the organization running things. The Syndicate will no longer bow to no one in Stilwater. That is the future._

Matt stopped reading after he had finished the first of man pages. The pieces weren't fully sized, which made going through them seem less annoying. "Well, this would appear to be a theory Mister Loren had when he was making plans years ago, before the Deckers were joined into the circle."

"You may want to check the date on that bit of paper, Matt." Kristen says.

"Alright, but I don't see why this has to do with anything. After all, this was clearly made…" Matt said while looking at the date of the bit of paper, his face turning into a confused glance while taking in on the date. April 18, 2013. "This was done two years ago?"

"Exactly. If this is only confusing you, read onwards and you'll understand what I mean.

"Alright. I'll take your word for it, love." Matt says while getting to page two.

_Stage Two: Zoning Issues_

_Notes By Phillipe Loren:_

_The alliance with Mister Killbane has proven to be a welcoming factor into the Syndicate. Since joining up with him to make the great change in Steelport, everything has been running successfully. No amount of Police would be able to take anyone of us out since out numbers kept on increasing with every hour passing. More members join into our ranks and less people are resisting the might of our organization. We are the apex of Steelport. We are second to no one. Due to recent changes involving who owns which turf, Steelport had to be divided by each of the four sections. The Morningstar, being that it is the brains and head of the Syndicate, it would have the two island sections, between the east and everything connected to the neighboring island. The downtown area and the section to the north will also serve as a purpose for the Morningstar._

_Mister Killbane will see this as in insult of our friendship. I assured him it's just to keep everything from looking suspicious to the neighboring community to the north. He also got the bigger half compared to the northwest section of the city._

"Well, that seems… unfair." Matt says.

"You might also want to skip past all of the next few pages. Most of it is about Mister Loren letting out his internal monologue, and trust me it doesn't say much about the Deckers until the last few pages." Kristen says.

Matt quickly read each of the next sections of the papers. Each containing business contracts that worked between the Morningstar and Luchadores, yet the Deckers had been left without any of the percentages to have invested into themselves.

He flicked through each of the pages quickly, not seeing any words like 'Decker', 'hack', 'hacking' or anything relating to the Deckers in them. Kristen watched him act frantic about it for at least a minute, until…

"Ah, here it is. Finally, some information about the Deckers." Matt says before he had begun to read it.

_Stage Forty Seven: Laying Down The Obsolete_

_Notes By Phillipe Loren:_

_The third audition to Steelport, the Deckers have proven to be quite effective when it comes down to demanding funds from businesses we've never even been introduced to. But their place isn't going to be as useful any longer. Since the recent worldwide business trips we've been doing, we have made huge amounts of funding from our contacts and are about to initiate our move into Stilwater by moving into a bank there. Since our money flow is just as high as the hackers, we may not need their services anymore. As much as I have seen their dedication and skills as a high point to the Syndicate, they're just not what we need here anymore. When the time is right, they will be taken care of quickly. Too keep these notes from being discovered, I have made specific choices to keep these paper based until the storm is clear and the Syndicate is with only two factions remaining. The Morningstar and Luchadores will be those remaining in the end. The influence of the Syndicate will then be done much more openly and less behind a computer._

After Matt had finished reading the bit of paper, his was stuck there, speechless as of what he had just read. He had just visualized out loud the most unexpected thing he had ever heard about. His group of hackers would've been killed off.

"I… I… I can't believe this is the Syndicate's TRUE plans." Matt says, freaking out heavily. He then turned to Kristen and put both hands on her shoulders. "Kristen, is this what Loren's true plans were?"

"I'm sorry, Matt." Kristen said turning away and looking at the table. "Yes. This was what Mister Loren had wanted. He had seen a group of teenage hackers as a street gang as an effective choice, but only as a temporary candidate."

"How did you know of this?" Matt asked.

"It's on the hard drive of the computer. If you look into Mister Loren's files you'll see more into the reasons he had decided to choose to get ride if you." Kristen explained.

"Then let's take a look at it then. I don't want to be kept in suspense after all I've just read." Matt says.

"I wouldn't want you to leave your comfort zone, Matty." Kristen says and then pulled out the small laptop and sat it in front of Matt, opening it up and pressing the power button. The first part of the screen appeared to have the Morningstar logo, indicating that the product was of Syndicate ownership.

"I don't ever recall the Syndicate making computers like this." Matt says.

"It could be because of Loren not wanting you to hack into them, or perhaps because you already had ownership of technology similar." Kristen explained.

"Well I'm assuming there is a lot more to see, yeah?" Matt asks.

"I cannot promise you that you'll like what you find, Matt. But if you need help with certain blockages, I'll assist you in any way I can." Kristen replied.

"Thank you, dear." Matt says with a grin appearing on his face.

The two looked through Loren's computer, knowing that whatever it was that they were looking for, Phillipe's ghost would most likely be shouting about it in hell. This wasn't the way he had expected it to end for the Morningstar no doubt.

"I'm sure our old boss is most displeased with our recently gained knowledge." Kristen says. "I could just imagine his face."

"Well, he couldn't possibly be alive either. He was crushed by a damn metal ball from his tower." Matt says.

"How do you know that? It's not like you were there watching him." Kristen says.

"No my dear, but I did happen to hack and gather the security feed from the tower, right at the exact moment he was killed." Matt says. "I could show you right now if I wanted to."

"I believe you, Matt." Kristen said. "After all, his death wasn't actually officially seen, aside from hearing him being dead and not returning to us."

"Well if you wish to see it, I can show it to you still." Matt says.

"I guess we could view it. I feel as if I need to see what actually happened when he died. The city was also affected by that ball, so I would like to see how it was effective in taking down Loren.

"Of course. I only need a moment." Matt says. The cyber hacker then reached into his pocket and fished out his phone. He looked around the video section of the device until he had discovered what he was looking for and presented the screen to his girl, giving her the view she deserved.

Upon watching the screen, an image of the dock lobby of Syndicate Tower was presented and appeared to look very intact. Kristen didn't know what to expect. The room looked as if it was empty without anything out of the ordinary. Then suddenly, the elevator near the other side had opened and Phillipe had stepped out, looking very unconcerned and didn't expect his own demise. Phillipe then stopped in the middle of the floor and proceeded to take a breath of his smoke. Before he could however, he looked as if he felt something rapidly approaching him. Loren only managed to share a brief glimpse up before…

**BOOM!**

The ball smashed onto the ground and crushed Phillipe, destroying his body and leaving it in violent bloody pieces until the destroyed ground had pretty much covered his remains. The ball then began to roll down the dock lobby into the city streets. After the ball had moved far enough, Kristen had spotted the leader of the Saints lying on the ground, slowly getting back up. Then his three allies, Shaundi, Pierce and Oleg in the nude came along to support their leader.

The clip had ended there and the screen to Matt's phone went blank and back to a video list. The cyber hacker then put in back in the pants pocket of his and waited for Kristen's react. The female Decker sort of in shock and felt gladness too. It would've been because of Phillipe that the Deckers would've been destroyed. Now that he and Morningstar were dead, the Deckers weren't as held down by their plans as before. Now they had a chance to start off more seriously and not under pressure of being used by Belgian and wrestler leaders.

Kristen gave a few thoughts about the video she had just watched and then pressed her leather covered arms on the table. Phillipe was a treat to the Deckers and herself. Due to him being gone, this seemed to have changed things and not caused their downfall.

"I never thought Loren would go out like that." Kristen says.

"Are you surprised?" Matt asks.

"No." Kristen replied before giving her answer. "I'm glad."

"Oh… well good." Matt replied. "So do you want to see what else is on Loren's laptop? We might find out more stuff that could prove useful for the crew in the future."

"Of course. I have a feeling we'll find something that'll give us an edge over what resistance we might face in this city." Kristen replied with a small smile forming on her Goth lips.

"And perhaps make a few changes to the city of our own." Matt says.

**Technically Legal:**

The Boss and Pierce had arrived to the local stripper joint in their new Saints turf. Since gaining the Deckers original hoods, the path way to Technically Legal was open for them. They had parked in the back alleyway behind Technically Legal to avoid getting investigated by STAG. While they were mainly infested in the downtown area, they were also doing patrols around the areas outside of that zone, which meant finding the leader of the Saints wasn't going to be too hard for them to do.

The Boss and Pierce then exited their vehicle and proceeded to enter through the back entrance to the club. The two had made it to the door, but with a few bashes into the door, it had busted open. It was a pretty weak door and Pierce just walked up further to the main room where the strippers were located. The Boss proceeded to do the same and watched as he looked at the doors he had walked by. His thoughts drove back to the time when he had to bust in here with Oleg and Viola. It had seemed that since that day, the door had some minor repairs and didn't carry as much force to keep vandalism to a minimum.

Inside the interior of the club, there were many strippers doing dances on stage with polls and pulling their tricks to earn extra cash worth more than one dollar and five dollar notes. These girls wanted to get a lot of money from the suckers in the club. Sadly enough, The Boss might end up like one of them, as well as Pierce who found this action awesome. His face had an expression that read 'wow'. Apparently he had discovered some very attractive strippers instead. This wasn't like those times when he would watch a stripper dance, only to admire her boots more than her body.

Pierce took a seat right in front of the center stage and watched the girl perform for him. Out of all the women to be presented here, she looked like the staring model. She looked down in front of her and noted the celebrity of the Saints sitting there, chilled and smiling at her, enjoying her performance.

The stripper smiled back, knowing that pleasing a Saint, including Pierce Washington, was an honor. Even with her high class looks, being someone who could impress a well-known Saint was actually pretty impressive.

"Hey girl, how you doin'?" Pierce asked.

"Wow, if it isn't Pierce Washington himself!" The stripper says with happiness and moved closer to the face of the Saints. Pierce grew ever so more surprised when she had apparently gotten an attraction to him. Out of all the well-known Saints, Pierce was known as the less appreciated one of the lot.

"Really, you actually like me?!" Pierce asked with shock. "I-I-I don't know what to say…"

"Me too!" The stripper says before coming in a bit closer to the celebrity and brought her lips right up to his left ear. "So… how about we take this conversation somewhere else?" She asked in a flirty tone, expecting Pierce to get the hint.

"Awh, hell yeah! Lead the way girl!" Pierce says standing up from his spot. The stripper then grabbed Pierce's hand quickly and snatched him on stage, planning to take him to one of the private rooms out the back.

Meanwhile in the background, The Boss just stood there watching Pierce being led to the back rooms of the club. He couldn't believe Pierce's sudden luck. First his second-in-command gets his car toasted and hours later, he was suddenly getting laid by a stripper. In the shoes of the leader of the Saints however, his position was either better or worse. His vehicles weren't destroyed, but he had been under a lot of stress recently, even if it wasn't detectable by his loyal followers who have served with him since taking down the last three gangs of Stilwater.

The Boss felt like crap and that was a heavy understatement. His feelings were generating from his war of life and the back luck he had faced. He recalled them all in the specific order too. First he was forced to join The Third Street Saints after almost getting laid out during a fight in Saint's Row, then he had started battling gangs and got injured quite a lot. Back then when Lin had died, he didn't reflect upon her death as much of a tragedy. Even after taking down the three gangs, he still didn't even get a chance to think, because the Saints were being ripped apart from the inside. Then almost being killed in a yacht explosion had sent him into a coma.

After waking up and discovering that he been out for five years, his initial reaction was hidden rage that involved mutating into adrenaline that helped him bust out of prison. Though he couldn't have done it without his friend Carlos. The Mexican had risked getting killed in order to help the Saint go free instead of walking around the island for many years. It was a shame that when the next three gangs had appeared, Carlos was not someone who could've walked away from the mess, since the Brotherhood had taken him for a spin.

The Boss just sighed for a moment and took a seat at the bar considering his thoughts. What the hell was going on? Where were these sudden new thoughts coming from? All this stuff he was remembering was just shit memories to him now. Reflecting to the past just seemed like a crap point in his life. The last ten years was nothing but hell and pointless skirmishes for turf that would end up with the Saints as the result at the top.

A bartender who was a stripper walked up to the leader of the Saints, but said nothing. The Boss looked at her and checked her body out. Man, did she look good. She almost looked as good as who Pierce was having fun with. The Boss quiet put up his finger to indicate he wanted constant shot glass. It was a certain sign that he and learned passed around Steelport. The Boss may not be knowledgeable at times, but he was quick for remembering small things. Though if it looked like he didn't care, other would assume that information would go into one of his ears and past out the other. The Boss then had the shot and waited for more to come. But his thoughts kept on reflecting to his past.

_He saw flashes of Lin suddenly in the trunk of her own car. She appeared to be dead; since it was clear water had settled in the trunk, and her body floated hitting the top, until it popped open and the body went towards the surface of the ocean. Her body looked like it had seen better days too. From what The Boss could tell, this was after he had managed to get out, but he didn't remember the trunk being closed again._

Suddenly the flashes had stopped and the leader of the Saints pushed back on the stool he sat on and startled some of the local patrons to the club, making them react quietly. They all watched the Saint leader from a distance, expecting him to just suddenly pull out a gun and shoot up the place. Instead he just sat back down and put his hands to his head, not understanding what was going on.

"What the fuck…" The Boss says quietly. He then looked to the shot glass

Of his and saw it still empty. Near it, he could see the stripper standing there, shaking in her revealing clothes. Of course it wasn't due to being cold, since the place was warm enough and it was still early in the afternoon.

"Gimme another." The Boss demanded and the stripper complied quickly and poured another one. He quickly took the glass again and swallowed the contents of the drink. He then brought the glass back to the table again.

Suddenly, more flashes appeared, each reacting with white and getting stronger, until the final flash, which reacted by taking everything around him away and replacing it with…

_The Boss looked around and saw a street. It was raining and there was a red Compensator sitting in the middle of the road. On the back, The Boss saw a man strapped to the back by one of his legs. Then it hit him, this man was-_

"_What the fuck?"_

_The image of The Boss' old friend Carlos appeared to be strapped to the back and he appeared to be limp on the spot. The Boss then noticed the view of his was approaching closer, as if he was walking closer to the loyal bother Saint. But this wasn't The Boss' action. Instead something else was moving his view a lot closer. All he had control of was his head and where it looked._

_Suddenly, he was over the top of Carlos and noticed that he body was starting to get more delicate by the second. Clearly this was after he had shot Carlos in the head, and that answered his friend's fate. Suddenly, the view of The Boss had gotten down closer to the dead body and two hands went for his head. The Boss noted these hands were his, since they were shaped and colored like his were. They then were used to turn Carlos' turned head to face the leader of the Saints, and The Boss watched in horror._

_The face of Carlos appeared to have suffered a big fatality since he had shot his head. The Vice9 bullet had literally taken its damage by impacting his skull and heading out the back._

"_Oh shit…" The Boss says with a horrid expression. What was even more agonizing for the leader of the Saints was how long this moment lasted, looking at Carlos' face without being able to move. This was true pain, to experience seeing his friend with a badly damaged dead body. The bullet in the head only made it look worse, and The Boss was to blame._

Everything then flashed back to reality and the Steelport Technically Legal was back again. Everything was like how it was before: Everyone watched him unpredictably as he looked around. He then went back to look at the glass again, which remained empty.

"I didn't say to stop, girl." The Boss says.

Another glass was poured and the leader of the Saints drank it quickly again. The shot glass was then put back on the table again. Suddenly more flashes had started to appear, but this time more frantically.

"Oh, fuck me…" The Boss says before heading into the next world. '_What will I see next?' _The Boss asked himself, both curious and tired of this bullshit.

_The Boss woke up. This time, it was on some flat carpet that felt as if it was high in the air. When looking around the area he was in, the memory of this place snapped into his head instantly._

"_What the fuck?!" The Boss questioned out loud._

_Suddenly a door had open from behind him only two feet away and a Morningstar male had started to spring into action against The Boss. Unfortunately for him, the leader of the Saints was a superior fighter compared to basic goons he would fight. It was like training for him, except the fact that he was actually killing his targets._

_The Boss had killed the Morningstar soldier just by hitting him in the head a few times and caused a great deal of brain damage to him to rupture his entire body and kill him. The suited body of the Morningstar soldier appeared to have been carrying a 45 Shepherd and The Boss quickly took it, expecting to possibly find more of them on his path. The area he had spawned in appeared to be where he had faced the first enemy with a gun when he and Shaundi were escaping the plane. So The Boss had taken the route on the opposite side of the room instead, to where the front of the plane was. He had to see what had actually happened, even if it was just a mere vision triggered by his intake of alcohol._

"_I'm sorry, Johnny." The Boss says knowing that he wouldn't be able to help his friend in the real world. But would he alter this just to see whether or not things could've gone differently? Or would letting this play out the way it was show The Boss how it truly went down?_

_Upon heading past the first door, The Boss had expected to see only three goons with no guns drawn, but apparently in this case, it was different. All three carried 45 Shepherds and fired at The Boss while he went for cover. Two of them were males and one was a female._

'_Three assholes with guns? Shit, no problem here.' The Boss says mentally and fired at the three. The first one that went down was one of the two males. The other two Morningstar soldiers then went for cover of their own, expecting this to be a hard fight for them, now that the leader of the Saints was with a weapon. The two Morningstar soldiers had thought that they were in good cover, but apparently the Saint had learned a few things about cover. It was often exposable if it wasn't strong._

_The Boss jumped from his cover and shot at a foam seat that kept the two Morningstar soldiers cover. His bullets worked like a charm and the two goons in red were shouting in agony from their pain._

_The Boss used this to his advantage and charged up the walkway. He then spotted the two Morningstar soldiers and shot them both in the heads._

_The Boss took a moment to look at the two and holster his weapon. His disgust for the Morningstar is still so high till this day that someone could've written a book about it. "I hate these assholes…"_

_Without further delay, The Boss charged to the front without stopping to look around for the enemies. While the events were altered enough slightly than what had actually played out, everything was still shaped similarly like before._

_Finally, The Boss had made it to the door and heard a lot of shouting and submachine gun shots flying from the inside. Knowing what all the sounds were meaning, The Boss had to smirk, knowing Johnny was having a good time fighting the enemy and crippling Phillipe. But then it turned into a frown, knowing that this was Gat's final battleground for the Saints._

_The Boss went to the door and attempted to open it, but it wasn't budging, knowing that Gat had locked it from the inside after The Boss had exited with Shaundi. The fastest step he could take to getting in would be to shoot the lock. So he stood back and fired three shots into it, which forced the door to automatically open._

_Upon the doors opening, a whole warzone of bullets was flying from one side of the room to the other. It was chaotic. The Morningstar were all grouped up into a group of six heading to Gat with TEK-Z 10 submachine guns. Gat just sat behind some desk and fired away with his, dropping each body one by one, with a grin on his face that implied that he was enjoying this fight. The Morningstar however weren't. Their aim was horribly off and kept on hitting around Gat rather than directly hitting him. He didn't even need the cover and The Boss was sure of that._

_As all but one of the Morningstar soldiers were down, the final one made a daring move and jumped at Gat. Johnny was admittedly tough, but he didn't expect to see one of these guys to jump at him._

_Suddenly, Shaundi's voice was heard one the speaker behind Gat. It was loud enough for everyone to hear inside the room, even if the bullets were raining around the room. "Johnny, we're about to jump!"_

_Johnny managed to hold the button in with his back and he hit the Morningstar goon with his bare hands and submachine gun before slamming the guy's face into the wall and making him fall to his death. Gat then held down the button with his hand and said his next few words. His final… few words._

"_Right on, I'll see you in Stil-" Gat's words were replaced with bullets as his back was filled in with TEK-Z 10 shots. The Boss watched Gat in horror as he saw his ally, his best friend go down. Just from taking his guard down for a short moment. There was blood, a lot of blood coming from Gat. He might've survived terrible attacks before, most proving to be fatal, but this one was where the limits were reached. The amount of blood spilt from Gat implied his demise quickly._

_The Boss was aggravated by being the sudden witness of the attack and wanted to know who had fired the fatal shots at his friend. When looking, he saw a heated barrel of a gun smoking being held by-_

"_LOREN, YOU MOTHERFUCKING-" The Boss started while leaping towards to Belgian man, only to fall right through him, like a hologram, or a vision, which to the irony of The Boss was._

_The Boss then pulled out the 45 Shepherd he had holstered and fired several shots into the back of the Syndicate leader, only for them to go beyond his body and out at the wall on the other end. It was like he wasn't even there and all he could do was watch all this play out._

"_FUCK!" The Boss shouted while firing off his bullets until the clip was dead and he was out. Then he threw the pistol at Loren, only for it to go past him as well._

_Phillipe then walked up to Johnny and eyed the dead body for a moment, and then he crouched down to it and took a breath of a new cigarette. He flicked the ashes on Johnny and then said a few final words to him._

"_Pleasure doing business… Mister Gat."_

_Then everyone in the room had suddenly disappeared and The Boss was left there sitting in one spot confused about the situation and the sudden rage he felt for Loren. He really wanted to put a bullet in him this time and not crush him with a giant ball. But that was too late, since there wasn't any option left that said he could reverse time and kill him the right way._

_Now the only thing that worried The Boss after seeing that was how he was still in here. What was he supposed to do when he didn't return to his body? The only sounds that could be heard was the plane flying in the air and the sounds of his own breathing, which was still too silent for him._

"_What the fuck do I do now? Man this is bullshit!" The Boss shouts._

_After many moments in silence, the doors he had gone through to enter here had opened again. Apparently they had closed while he had been angered by seeing Phillipe kill his best friend._

"_Shaundi!" The Boss exclaimed while turning around, hoping to see a friendly face that he knew of. But that wasn't the case when he had turned around. He didn't see any Saints, or any Morningstar members. Instead it was something he least expected to see standing there. "Oh… fuck…"_

_Professor Genki, the man cat of '__Professor Genki's Super Ethical Reality Climax__' was here in The Boss' vision and looked somewhat threatening. Perhaps it was just the Boss' gut feeling or maybe it was because of the BIG ASS FUCKING __ANNIHILATOR RPG IN THE BOSS' FACE!_

"_Oh, no, no, no…" The Boss started._

_A rocket then fired from the RPG and went straight for The Boss, apparently with a laser-guide upgrade attached to it. It was too late to make plans to counter this rocket._

"_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!" The Boss shouted until the rocket hit his chest and exploded._

_The plane wasn't an exception either, because the entire front of the jet had been taken out. The remains then started to cease advancing through the sky went down._

Suddenly The Boss was back at Technically Legal in Steelport again. When the flashes had stopped, he had noticed that he wasn't on a stool anyone. Instead he was on the ground with a whole bunch of people over him. He noticed Pierce with a worried expression carried and the now surprising appearance of Shaundi here as well. She looked more disgusted than worried.

"Boss!" Pierce shouted as he saw his leader waking up and rubbing his head. He groaned out loud as he had awoken. There were a few patrons to the club looking in the distance as well, wondering what was happening.

"Un-fucking believable…" Shaundi says while watching The Boss get up. "You only had three shots and you passed out. THREE."

"Relax, Shaundi." The Boss says. "I've seen a lot of fucked up shit the past few minutes I've been out and I don't need this right now."

"Few minutes?" Shaundi asked. "Boss, you've been out for over four hours."

"What?! Are you fucking serious?!" The Boss asked with widened eyes. "That can't be right…"

"She's right, Boss. We've been trying to get you to wake up for a while now and we thought you wouldn't." Pierce says.

"And you didn't take me back to the crib, why?" The Boss asked.

"We're under close observation from masked gangs and a military organization with laser guns. Do you really think taking you out of the club like that is a smart idea?" Shaundi asked.

"Yeah, you're right. Now, can we just leave? I think I need to have a rest." The Boss asked. Either way, he was going to get what he wanted.

"Sure, let's go." Pierce says.

As the three Saints went outside, The Boss noticed the sky was darkened and the city nightlife was active. He didn't need a clock to tell him that it was late.

"Shit, I have been out long…" The Boss says.

"See, told you." Shaundi says.

"Man, whatever." The Boss replied.

**Matt's And Kristen's Apartment:**

Kristen had awoken on the sofa couch after watching some more NyteBlade with Matt. Since she had revealed the plots of the Syndicate to Matt, the two of them had decided to watch their favorite fictional vampire hunter character.

While Kristen looked around, she didn't find Matt anywhere. He should've been sitting in the room like she had been. She was wondering where he had gone. Being alone in an apartment like this wasn't something she wanted to do, especially being in a city she didn't stay in all the time.

Suddenly she had noticed a message on her phone that she owned. It was on the glass table that was right in front of the couch, flashing neon blue with the alert. She quickly looked at it and noted it as a message from Matt. She quickly read it.

_Kristen_

_Heading to the roof of the complex for a bit. Might be back in half an hour._

_Love Matt xx_

Kristen smiled as she saw the 'xx' on the message. Matt was only getting more romantic for her, and she loved it.

Meanwhile on the roof…

Matt stood at the top at the edge of a rail looking into the night of the city and his neon blue Decker leader outfit glowing in the night. He was thinking about his whole life leading up to this point. The Syndicate was the first place where he had actually felt true comfort. It was where he felt as if he could walk on many people. Now seeing Loren's true plans made him see things from a different perspective. He was literally very vulnerable in the Syndicate too, because he relied so much no technology that he didn't consider non-computer based items of choice. Now he realized that mistake and came close to death. But there was one thing that changed that. The people who he didn't expect to be his savors.

The Saints.

Behind him, he didn't see Kristen walking up to him, watching him closely as he hung over the metal rail at the edge and stayed in deep thought. Everything was leveled strangely to him and Kristen saw it too well.

"Matt?"

The cyber hacker didn't hear her and just kept on watching the city. She then walked closer to Matt and got a view of Matt's eyes. They were easy for her to read and appeared to show a lot of confusion in them, and fear.

"Matt, are you alright?" Kristen asked more clearly and in her American accent again. "You can tell me anything at all."

Matt caught her this time and stopped looking at the city. He saw her looking at him with concern, knowing that he was in a silent point of feeling trapped, yet not under that pressure at all. It seemed to reflect upon how he realized how trouble he was in when he was in the Syndicate.

"Yes. It's just that everything I've learned from those files proves my foolishness. I don't know how to feel." Matt says.

"Matt, I know this is hard, but I'm here for you. This also affects me as well as you." Kristen says. "If we're still alive, we can learn from our mistakes. It is only natural that we make them and learn from them. It may not be helpful at all tight now, but in the future, you'll see. I promise you that."

"Kristen. Thank you, for being there. I cannot thank you enough." Matt says.

Matt and Kristen then engaged with a passionate kiss and then both gave each other a smile. Their kisses always made each other feel good. They're bodies warmed up after their passion had risen. Their time with each other was the best for them.

Matt looked at her clothes and noted the lack of neon blue. It had appeared that Kristen had changed into her new Goth clothes again. He enjoyed seeing her in it.

"You look beautiful, babe." Matt says.

"Thanks, Matt." Kristen replied. "Now, come with me. We should turn in for the night." Kristen says softly.

Matt nods in acceptance and took her hand. "Alright, Kristen, after you."

The two Goth teens then went back to their apartment room, knowing that they'll be happy for a bit. Hopefully it'll all be good from now on. They had a week to spend with each other and what would be any better?

**To Be Continued. . .**


	5. Airport Madness & Luchadore Party

**Chapter 5: Airport Madness/Luchadore Party**

**Matt and Kristen's Apartment:**

Westley Residential Complex was quiet. The morning had been a quiet one considering the complex was very good at blocking out the sounds of the outside world. On the outside, everything was making sound more loudly outdoors. That was a popular appreciation with these walls, blocking the unnecessary noise from ruining the sleep of those inside the complex.

In the bedroom of the apartment, Matt and Kristen were sound asleep, letting the morning slip by as they waited for the other Deckers to arrive into Crystal City. There was still a week remaining before any hint of them arriving was legit, so they had plenty of alone time. While that was true, Matt still had a few things he wanted to do before they started exploring the city. The small tasks would be start… right now!

Matt's phone, which was on a small cabinet to his side of the bed had begun to make small beeping sounds and vibrations, which were noisy enough for Matt to hear and for Kristen to not. The cyber hacker then woke up to the sounds and used his left hand to grab at his mobile device, since he was laying on his right and Kristen remained on her left. Both of them were facing each other and even the blanket they had appeared to not have received any warfare for control, implying no one attempted to control it. On it, there was a Decker logo with 'cheers!' written on the bottom right of it and the rest of the blanket remained plainly black. Apparently the standard blankets to this weren't antiquate enough for the hackers to be please with and traded it with there's. This one had recently been made since it left an evident smell of newness and felt so stable with comfort that is was like a dream blanket.

Matt didn't want to get out of it yet, but he didn't have any choice. He wanted to get an early start on everything today, even if it annoyed him so much. Slowly he had risen from the covers and stretched his sock covered feet to the ground. He then grabbed at his phone which was on a neon blue plug connected to the wall. He removed the charger from the bottom of his mobile device and went to the messages.

Matt had begun to type in a short message and sent it away. He looked over to Kristen's sleeping form and looked to her draws as her phone had vibrated slightly, indicating that his message had been sent. She was the one he had sent the message to. In case she wanted to know of his whereabouts, she would have to read her phone messages to understand.

Matt nodded in success and put his shoes on that he had sitting neatly next to his feet. They were easy to put on and he stood once they were correctly situated. He turned to Kristen and saw her shift a bit in her sleep and made some cute breathing noises, which Matt admired hearing. He leaned over her and looked into her face, seeing how beautiful it was, appreciating it. He slowly leaned down and kissed her cheek, saying his farewell until he had returned with more stuff of his.

Matt then exited the apartment and went for where he needed to go first: The Airport. Since his stuff like random collections, weapons and his Attrazione were there and he very much wanted to get them back. He would be going to the airport walking and leave driving again.

The hacker then went to head to the airport, walking among the crowds again with thousands of people wondering about. This time however, Matt felt calmer when heading in big masses. Perhaps it was because he had experienced it yesterday when he and Kristen were wondering about or maybe it was because Kristen wasn't here. Considering the vast size of this place and amount of people around, it wouldn't be a challenge to lose someone in a crowd just by moving. The road was not that much different either. There must've been at least more than five hundred vehicles in this area of the city alone. The numbers of vehicles all over the city would've counted up to over a few thousand.

The trip to the airport was however an interesting one, because Matt had spotted a few more green and red uniformed gang members traveling on foot. But this time, the group was extensively large compared to the others. At least twenty gang members were walking in a line of two. Between the line, Matt had noticed an interesting man walking, avoiding the public from getting close to him. Since everyone apparently knew of his importance, they had to move as far as possible to avoid endangering themselves.

The thing that Matt found interesting about this man was that he had seen him before, back in Déjà Vu Parlor. He was the one that looked like Phillipe Loren and bore resembling states, like smoking a cigarette and giving disapproved and unsurprised looks to everyone. Matt felt so much discomfort looking at him since there were only a few differences from Loren's appearance. This man also wore a suit like Matt's old boss but had some green mixed with red. It was the green that made it look different but it only infested the tie he wore as well as the red did. His hair was the same shape as Loren's but had grey as well as black in it.

Matt then closed his eyes and turned away in both disgust and fear. Since knowing of Phillipe's true intentions, he had a different view on him. He hated, despised and feared Loren, even after his confirmed death. The fact that he saw many familiar patterns reminding him of Loren really bugged him and made it feel as if the Syndicate wasn't as badly damaged as claimed. This man was too familiar to Matt that it kept arousing his suspicions, making this trip less of a calm one to have.

Once the man and his thugs were safely further away, Matt breathed a sigh of relief since he wasn't being trailed. Unlike the restaurant he had been in last time, the man didn't give Matt any looks or acknowledge his existence. This was one rare occasion where Matt could appreciate large crowds to block anyone's view. Staring into the man's face made it feel like staring into a ghost to Matt. The similarities between Loren and this guy were too noticeable and almost hard to believe to make it a coincidence.

Finally the path to the airport was clear with no one around to get in Matt's way. In this city, it was one of those rare sights that inflicted these moments of spacious gaps and quieten down in the day. The only sounds that were heard were the vehicles in heavy traffic at least a few blocks away, some beeping with the drivers having impatience for the other people in the city. This place really needed better management, both with business and the city's progress rates.

Matt continued his path to get to the airport and spotted it just down the street away from him. However, he wasn't going to go in the public point of the airport, instead he would travel through the back gate and head to the hanger where his cargo jet was located. Considering his known rent out of it, he would be able to check in with security there instead.

**Saints HQ:**

The Boss had awoken from a long sleep. After his recent drinking experiences from the night before, he had to take a long rest to regain his strength. This recent reaction got everyone of the Saint confused and concerned for their leader. Not because they had to, but because he was what made the crew its strength he acted as the dumb muscle at times, but he was also a superior leader to them. If he was to fall, the others would also fall without question.

Slowly getting back up, The Boss looked around the room and saw nothing out of place, aside a whole bunch of weapons piled up on the couch near the big plasma screen television. The Boss started at them puzzled, not remembering them being placed there last time. He remembered what he did when he had returned here. First, he went with Pierce and Shaundi and they took him back to the penthouse without getting spotted by STAG forces. Second, he had gotten back inside with his two friends following suit. Third, he had returned to his room and went to bed, without even changing. It was only just now that he had realized that he had missed an entire days' worth of food. His stomach was growling like mad.

Before he could even consider making any food, he could sense a revolting smell coming from somewhere. Apparently his clothes were generating a horrid smell that smelt worse than a dead body. Whatever had actually happened to his real body yesterday, it was as bad as the fucked up visions… or dreams he had seen in his head.

But thinking about it would be too distracting for him, so he went for a shower like he obviously wanted to. Whatever had happened, he wanted to keep quiet about it at least until he knew why it happened. The one thing he was glad about however? His vision and headaches were completely gone, with no bad side effects, aside the probably missing brain cells from all the drinking over the last five years.

A few minutes in the shower and The Boss had been cleaning his Marley styled hair with his hands. For such basically split ends, it was actually hard to keep the hair clean. He had many choices of hair styles to pick from and out of all of them; he had picked the Marley to be his choice. He really admired the way it looked since it seemed like it had put him in the groove instead of making him annoyed by the shape. With the African appearance his skin brought on, the hair actually matched pretty well since many of those from the Africa had been able to carry it on them without any harsh judgments.

After The Boss had finished with his hair, he took the liberty to appreciate the warm water flowing down on him. His eyes remained closed as he felt the comforting heat swim over his body. This was the closest to relaxation he got… until…

A sudden loud humming was heard outside of the door beyond the bathroom and The Boss couldn't ignore it. It sounded like a washing machine, but it was at least twenty times as intense. It rumbled the bathroom quite intensely and made the water rupture violently. Suddenly, The Boss jumped out of the shower and quickly grabbed his towel, wiping himself dry and putting his pair of high class slacks on and shoes, yet not his upper body clothing. He wanted to know what the sound was.

"What the fuck is going on?" The Boss questioned clearly unprepared for this.

Upon rushing out of the bathroom, The Boss zoomed straight through his bedroom and went out to the main room. He turned to his left and went down the stairs while looking beyond the pool. He noticed that there was a Tornado attack chopper with its tail facing the penthouse.

Coming up the stairs from the helipad to the pool, he saw Pierce who appeared to be busy in his own way. Though The Boss would never understand Pierce's version of the term 'busy' at all. The only important thing to the Saints' celebrity was either his pop star career or his action figure collection. Though he was always reliable to do what was expected… mostly.

Pierce had entered through one of the doors at the ground level and looked up the stairs to notice his leader standing there with his arms out and hands bending in question. The Saints' celeb gave a sheepish grin and greeted his leader with his utmost respect.

"Oh, hey Boss, how you doin'?" Pierce asked trying to sound friendly.

"Pierce. What the fuck." The Boss says. It wasn't a question and it deemed that he was annoyed with the sudden noise.

"Hey, I had to get everything ready." Pierce said.

"Fine, but you're just lucky I was awake, Pierce." The Boss says sounding threatening.

"Uh, okay then?" Pierce said in a worried tone, before moving on with the subject. "Anyway, the boys are ready. Are you?"

"Does it look like I'm ready, Pierce?" The Boss asked pointing to his chest area, showing no upper shirt.

"How the hell should I know? You're always walking around wearing weird shit." Pierce replied.

"Eh, whatever. I'll see you in an hour." The Boss replied. "Be sure you're ready to move when I'm up there blowing up shit."

"I hear you. See you soon, Boss." Pierce says before exiting the penthouse through the elevator.

**Crystal City Airport:**

Matt walked outside beyond a whole bunch of hangers that resembled the one his cargo jet was located in. His one he had rented was further up ahead and would take at least a minute to reach.

While the sounds of the city and continuous aircraft kept crying about, Matt couldn't help but feel so much loneliness right now. He didn't want to come here alone, but at the same time he didn't want Kristen here either because he feared for her safety at time. It was funny to think such a thing considering this was the first time he had done that. It was only a rhetorical assumption to assume that Matt was changing and becoming a man, because he was already learning and continuing to grow.

Finally after a while of silence from other people's voices, Matt pulled out his mobile device and went through his contacts in thought. There weren't any messages to be notified about, so he was sure Kristen was still asleep. When he had stopped at a certain name on his contacts list, he watched the name carefully, trying to decide whether or not to call them. Matt didn't want to disturb them now, but he felt as if he wanted to call them. With a sigh of no focus, he pressed the dial button and held his phone up to his right ear, hearing the ringing tone play for at least seconds before it stopped and a voice was heard.

"Oh God, who is it now?" The voice asked annoyed, apparently not checking the caller ID from the other side.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Viola. I didn't mean to wake you up-"

"Matt?!" Viola's voice called on the other end with an unexpected tone. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to call me anytime soon. How is everything going?"

"I'm going fine. I'm just at the airport picking up my stuff that I'll need. I thought that since my girlfriend was asleep back at our apartment that I should at least speak to someone. I hope this is okay?" Matt says feeling guilty for waking her up, expecting a mouth full from her.

"Of course. Well what has been going on? I haven't heard from you since you sent those texts last night." Viola says.

"Not much, aside from buying my girl some clothes that were considerably expensive. Since she was here, she found some clothing that interested her a lot." Matt explained.

"I'm assuming it's a Goth store she spotted?" Viola asked.

"Is it that obvious to tell? She spent five hours there, but she got some pretty nice clothes." Matt said.

"Women know how to pick the best clothing. Well… most of us at least." Viola said.

"Is that so…" Matt said back before getting to a matter of a certain subject that he had remembered earlier. "Also, I have something I wish to ask you, but I need your full honesty. Can you promise me that?"

"Of course, what is it?" Viola asked.

"I went through some files of our old bosses not too long ago and I discovered something that I think needs proper clarification. It is true that Mister Loren and Killbane were going to off the Deckers and I when they were high enough in influence and got more funds from businesses than our hacking?" Matt asked.

Viola didn't reply. Clearly she wasn't expecting Matt to draw on that subject so quickly. Hell, she didn't even expect to hear from Matt about plans to take down the Deckers. It was unexpected and hard for anyone to explain. Matt listened clearly as he heard Viola just sitting in silence and managed to hear the slightest bit of breathing. This long silence had then confirmed his discovery and makes it pretty black and white for him. Instead of letting Viola have any chances of answering, Matt spoke instead.

"So, it was true. This Syndicate was only playing me the entire time." Matt said with nothing but a whisper, yet enough for Viola to hear.

"Matt… I-I don't know what to say."

"Forget it. I was a fool and always was." Matt said with sadness and watched the ground as he made it to his hanger. Surprisingly the doors weren't closed and he found it suspicious, yet kept on holding the phone call.

"You're not a fool, Matt." Viola replied. "You were just acting like a teenager, like what you really are. Loren and Killbane were going to turn on you a lot sooner, but they weren't able to."

"Oh yeah, why not?" Matt asked.

"Because, I requested a chance for you to prove your worth. Surprisingly the two of them had agreed with me." Viola explained. "That was two years ago that they set up the arrangement."

"So, I had two years to prove my worth?" Matt asked. "I'm guessing they couldn't make the decision to take us down because of the Saints correct?"

"Yeah. Loren and Killbane were close to making the final decision until the bank incident in Stilwater had sparked Mister Loren's attention, which drew the course from you to the Saints." Viola explained.

"I see…" Matt said before stumbling into the cargo area of his jet. He didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, until… "Oh shit…"

"Matt, what happened?" Viola asked.

"I just got onto my cargo plane and there's four dead security guards lying on the ground." Matt explained while almost panicking.

"Shit, you should get out of there!" Viola said with actual worry, which made Matt flattered, yet this wasn't the time for flattery moments.

"Okay, I'll…" Matt started until a sudden adrenaline boost when through his body. He didn't know how to explain it, but it was like he had gotten more control of the situation. "No, forget that."

"Matt?" Viola questioned on the other end confused by his coments.

"I'm going to search the plane and find out what had happened while I was away. This wasn't any accident." Matt replied.

"Uh, is this the REAL Matt Miller?" Viola asked.

"What do you mean?" Matt questioned almost sounding offended.

"You never head into a fatal situation like this. This is beyond what you're capable of." Viola says.

"Please, I bet I could do very well in a hostile situation." Matt replied sounding like his normal self.

"Do you even know who would've done this?" Viola asked.

"I'm not too sure, but these fatal hits are all in the heads of the guards. It's as if they were distracted long enough to have been killed the same way." Matt replied.

"Send me an image of the fatal wounds and I'll explain to the best of my knowledge about what was used." Viola commanded.

"If you say so." Matt replied and crouched down to one of the dead men and took a photo of the headshot. He then sent it to Viola and she spent the next few seconds observing it on the other end. After apparently viewing the wound for a while, Viola had an answer for Matt.

"Shit, this wasn't an ordinary weapon shot. It is more of a military spy type of hit." Viola explained.

"I know what you meant Viola, but what kind of weapon was used to cause this?" Matt questioned.

"From the looks of the size and the impact it had left behind, I would say that this was done by a Cobra pistol with bullets that pack a real nasty punch." Viola replied. "I also have a theory that the assailant or assailants were using silencers to cover up any sounds of attack, otherwise security would've locked this place down."

"How on Earth do you know that?" Matt asked.

"Powder." Viola simply stated.

"The designer gun store?" Matt questioned.

"Loren had a lot of military grade firepower there, but the Morningstar sold it all off before the Saints could get to it. Perhaps they had managed to end up… wherever you are." Viola stated.

"If that was the case, then you must know where they did end up considering the business was owned by the Morningstar, yeah?" Matt asked.

"Matt, I worked the prostitution part of the Morningstar with Kiki, not Loren's side with the main business deals. Two different parts altogether." Viola explained. "I only know about it by watching a test run of the weapons being used against practice dummies. It wasn't my part to handle the weapons trade."

"I see, but thanks for the knowledge. However, I still need to check throughout the plane to make sure nothing else has happened. I want to know what happened to my pilots." Matt says. "I'm putting you on my headset now."

"Careful. Whoever is responsible for this might know about you and your past. You might be what they're after." Viola warned.

"How would anyone know about what I do when I've been a successful hacker for years? I doubt anyone has any leads on me, Viola." Matt argued.

"Oh really?" Viola questioned.

"Yes, why do you keep insisting that opinion?" Matt asked.

"Because hackers always get discovered, even if they are thought to be excellently killed ones like yourself. You may have been over confident with your abilities and that might've caused you to make a fatal error." Viola explained.

"Way to go for making me feel like crap, Viola." Matt says softly.

"It's only common sense, Matt." Viola says.

"I understand. I'll head up to the front of the plane now." Matt says.

"Alright, but watch out for surprises. It would be best to get armed before advancing further." Viola warned.

"I'm ahead of you on that one. My ride has a few weapons that would make a regular gun look like a toy." Matt says proudly.

"If you brought them from a Friendly Fire then don't get your hopes up. The man who runs the Saints has beaten you to everything there." Viola says.

Matt just scoffs at the statements. "Whatever, that simpleton does control me."

"No, but if he wanted to he could." Viola explained.

"Over my dead body." Matt commented, imagining the leader of the Saints pushing him around and acting as if he was better than everyone else around him.

"That would be the alternative."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Your new leader is a sociopathic arsehole." Matt says.

Viola could be heard laughing in the background as she heard Matt make the insult about The Boss. This really surprised Matt that he had made the youngest of the DeWynter sisters laugh. Apparently he had learned how to entertain her. Matt had by then already entered his vehicle and found his weapons left untouched and took his two 45 Shepherds with him.

"What? It's true and you know it yourself." Matt says.

"Yeah, but that's why I joined the Saints." Viola says. "If he is as crazy as people say he is, then watching him fight Killbane and make him suffer is something I would like to see firsthand and not on the losing side either."

"That's… actually a very good point. Though it seemed risky to jump from Killbane to the Saints right after… well, you know." Matt says awkwardly.

"Seeing Kiki die in Killbane's hands made me think about everything Kiki and I built together. No matter how much respect we had, our lives could end with just one person messing with us. That moment will always be remembered, Matt." Voila explained.

"I understand. We're always in just as much danger as we gain power. Power without control means certain death." Matt says.

As the cyber hacker had made it to the final set of doors to enter the lounge lobby he pressed in a code on the wall terminal and locked the door's electric functions. Having it run in automatic meant making much more sounds as he moved in deeper. When the door was safely deactivated, he pulled on the side of it and made it collapse into the wall.

When looking inside the next room, Matt was met with a sight he didn't want to see. The pilots were laid out on the ground, fatally shot to death with the matching kill shots of the dead guards. This was getting more troublesome for the leader of the Deckers. "It's just as I feared. My pilots are also dead. It matches the same fatality as the four guards at the back."

"Shit, you should get out of there, Matt." Viola urged.

"I know, but I need to know why I'm suddenly being targeted. I've only been here for at least more than twenty four hours and all this stuff happens." Matt says.

"Well as I stated not too long ago: someone might've known about you and didn't want you to interfere with their business. You would've most likely attacked them before but plainly just forgot about it." Viola suggests.

"That isn't possible. I've never even hacked in this city before, so the ones responsible must have a different reason to attack."

"Did you ever consider the possibility that they did track you, but you didn't attack a company of theirs located in your area?" Viola asked.

"Uh… well…"

"See? This is why you need to research your enemy a lot more clearly, to avoid certain situations like this." Viola lectured.

"But we don't know for sure just yet. This could be just an act of randomly distributed violence against my property and workers." Matt says.

"I doubt it, Matt." Viola said with a sigh.

"Right now my only worry is the bodies. I can't let them stay sitting around, or the Cops might just discover them and start an investigation." Matt says.

"Of course, which is why I hope you have a plan to get rid of the evidence." Viola says.

"Well, I don't have any room in my vehicle at the moment, but I guess I could maybe hide them in some material I have laying around the cargo plane." Matt suggests.

"That's better than nothing. You had best hurry up with that." Viola suggested rhetorically.

"Gee, you think…" Matt says.

After at least forty minutes of trying to wrap up the bodies in what appeared to be bubble wrap. Viola has spent a considerably generous amount of time listening to Matt doing his work inside his plane. The sounds that Viola heard implied that Matt was not enjoying this experience too well. He had never been tasked with dealing with bodies before and the first time was proving to be quite a traumatic experience for him.

"Oh God, these bodies are so hard to deal with." Matt whined out loud. "And they smell real rotten, almost as if they're been dead for a while."

"Well would you rather do 'garbage disposal' or do some time in a prison cell?" Viola asked.

"…Garbage disposal." Matt replied hardly.

"Exactly, and remember to put them in crates, otherwise the smell could lead anyone searching for the missing people here." Viola warned.

"You think." Matt said annoyed.

After at least another ten minutes, everything looked spick and span. There weren't any suspicious clues that could lead Cops to Matt in sight since the bodies were already hidden. While everything seemed so secure, the smell of the dead still illuminated as a small aura around that area of the plane. However, it only smelt like it was coming for the air inside the cargo jet and not from one of the crates. This would have to do until Matt could safely dispose of the corpses.

"Well, everything appears to be placed nice and neatly. Now all I have to do is grab the essentials and clear out, without drawing attention to myself." Matt said.

"Of course, talking about it out loud might spring more attention than acting." Viola says.

"Shit, you're right." Matt says and went to move on around the plane to grab the possessions he needed at the moment. Getting everything he could fit and need in the Attrazione meant heading to the lounge area and taking supplies from the cargo hold.

When Matt had finished with everything, he had been grateful that he had managed to finish without anyone coming to disturb him during his 'cleanup' of the plane and packing of his ride. What Matt had taken with him was the extra sets of his Decker outfit, his four guns and his girlfriend's rollerblade boots along. She would probably need them sometime soon in case someone attempts to provoke them, and Matt knew that she was quite skilled with them.

Out of all the Decker Specialists, he had the opinion that she was at least three times as effective in combat as the standard ones. While that was a fact, he still wouldn't allow her to go up against anyone like the leader of the Saints. She was smart, agile and knew more street smarts than most of the gung, but still wouldn't be able to go toe to toe with the Saints' leader.

"Finally, everything I need is here." Matt says.

"You sure?"

"Positive, Viola." Matt replied. "There wasn't much I could save for myself besides materials I had that were only somewhat useful. I've leaving them here until I've found a permanent place to settle down at."

"I understand." Viola says.

Matt then entered his Attrazione and started up the engine, putting on his seatbelt and driving carefully around his many crates and especially the one with the seven dead men loaded in. Knocking that one to pieces would make the hacker's job much more hellish.

As soon as Matt had gotten off of the jet and outside the hanger, he stopped and looked back to it, wanting to make sure it is closed before he leaves. He didn't want anyone else to enter it, so he jumped out, thinking that they could walk all over his plane without asking. That really revolted Matt knowing that people would do such a thing.

The cyber hacker had decided to put something on the doors that managed to stick between both edges and seal up the door tightly, it warped a weird neon blue gel up and down it while pulling each side together, closing the cargo plane in. Once it was clearly finished, the gel had reversed its spreading effect and went back into the device Matt had placed on the door. The device then popped off of the hanger doors and landed in Matt's hands again. Even though it had come off, the hanger doors were actually sealed up. Matt had then gone back to his vehicle and closed it up before driving away from the hanger, eagerly waiting to see his girl again.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with." Matt says.

"No kidding." Viola's voice echoed.

The two of the ex-Syndicate members then engaged into a long chat about random things or not so random things, like how Viola was speaking about changes she had made to her house or how Murderbrawl XXXI was coming up. The friendship of Matt Miller and Viola DeWynter was finally growing, this time a lot more effectively.

**Saints HQ:**

The Boss made his way beyond the pool of the penthouse and down to the landing pad. He had all his weapons strapped to him and proceeded to enter the purple Tornado attack chopper. The gyro blades had then started to spin very slowly and in just seconds become blades of death that would cut any bystander up in a percentage of a second. The Tornado then lifted off into the air and charge southwest towards the Luchadore turf and directing towards the Three Count Casino.

When the Boss had started to hover over the first point of Luchadore turf, his phone had started to ring. The Boss found it easy to pick up his mobile device and fly the chopper without altering his effectiveness in the air.

"Yo Pierce, you ready?"

"Shit, I've been ready for the last half hour." Pierce replied. "Now, while the boys and I are heading near the Luchadores businesses, you'll go in behind the casino and destroy the cargo being transported around town. If that shit makes it off the barge before you can destroy it, you might now be able to destroy it all and this plan will be for nothing."

"C'mon Pierce, do you really think I would let that shit happen?"

"Of course not, but this business they're running competes with Powder's popularity. Only this one actually expands all through the city. These guys have people selling right under our noses." Pierce explained.

"Right, so destroying the shipment will fuck up their production." The Boss concluded.

"Slow it down, sure. But if we really want to destroy it, we're gonna have to go all out with this attack and make sure they don't have anything left to offer." Pierce replied.

"Right, I'll handle the shipment, you just wait for me to finish it up." The Boss ordered.

"Sure." Pierce replied simply.

In about a minute, The Boss had arrived to the ship with the large crate on it. It wasn't what he had expected however. The size of the carrier's crate was expanded up to at least forty feet in the air and twenty feet long while the width was about half. This got The Boss pretty confused.

"Uh, Pierce? What's with the size of this thing? It looks like they're not fucking around here." The Boss announced.

"It must be where all of their merchandise is located. If that is correct, the shipment must still be fully packed. Destroy it and that'll get the Luchadores more hurt than they'd expect." Pierce explained.

"Right. This shouldn't take too long." The Boss stated, until he saw a few rockets heading for his chopper. "Looks like the Luchadores and on to us."

"They should learn not to fuck with an attack chopper." Pierce says.

The Boss fired the main machine gun at the Luchadore anti-air thugs and took them all out in mere seconds. There were at least a dozen or more bodies lying dead on the ship. The Boss smiled to himself, knowing that he was going to be finished very soon.

The main gun on the chopper then fired at the crate and damaged it. It was made of a strong material, as it didn't start to buckle that much but appeared to be feeling the heat from the led raining onto it.

"Man, fuck this. I'm blowing that shit up!" The Boss shouted getting impatient about the time it took to damage the crate. He launched a missile from one of the side wings of the chopper and guided it to the crate. In only a few seconds, the crate was even more damaged and busted open, dropping the contents of it out and landing in piles on the ship. "Wait, what the fuck?"

The Boss had noted that the contents from the crate looked as if they weren't just random supplies that could be found from a back alley vendor or some steroid junkie on the corner, but these supplies looked more worthwhile than all that crap.

"Pierce, what was the shipment supposed to be?"

"Uh… a whole bunch of… guns?"

"Bitch, you just telling me now?!" The Boss bursts out in anger.

"I didn't want them having any chances of them assholes using them against us, okay?" Pierce pleaded.

"Uh, for God sakes, Pierce." The Boss said annoyed at his second in command. "Change of plans: Get a few trucks and send some of the crew to cover us while we take their shit."

"But Boss, that's going to get the Luchadores at the factories a chance to escape." Pierce says.

"Fuck…" The Boss says annoyed before coming up with another idea. "Call up Angel. His hate for the Luchadores will be helpful in this fight. He's gonna need to learn about fighting with a gun more than just his fists."

"Sure. Give me one moment." Pierce requested.

While The Boss waited for Pierce to respond back, he decided to get a better view of the weapon choices on the ship. The chopper then landed right at the edge just on the side of the carrier and the Saints leader jumped out to get a good view of the supplies. When getting close to the crate mostly near him, he bent down and tore off the top of it, revealing two K-8 Krukovs packaged in carefully. He looked at the other wooden boxes and assumed that they were full of the same weapons.

Suddenly his phone went off again and The Boss answered it by clicking a button to his left ear, expecting Pierce to have called.

"Pierce, did you get him?" The Boss asked.

"Yeah, but he only just got up. Apparently he's been over working with training for the upcoming Murderbrawl event." Pierce explained.

"Of course, Killbane has been his soul rival for many years. It's only natural that he'd been over working himself to get everything up to speed. I only wish the crew would do the same." The Boss said.

"Man, don't be like that. You're pretty lucky that I've decided to give you a good plan." Pierce argued.

"Yeah, I'd actually agree if more guns weren't involved."

"C'mon, it's not like we would've done worse without them." Pierce says.

"Yeah, because it wasn't always the bullets that kill our enemies, Pierce." The Boss says.

"The trucks are coming in right now. They should arrive to you very soon." Pierce said ignoring The Boss' previous statement. The leader of the Saints would give acceptance to this and instead watch as the boys loaded the weapons in. There were four trucks stationed there and getting ready to carry the supplies. The Boss just stood at one side of the area and watched around making sure that no Luchadores would come and cause trouble for the boys loading the supplies.

**Pierce:**

The celebrity of the Saints sat inside his Criminal truck that he had been using since this operation had started. He felt pretty down about his plan being twisted like this since he thought he would be able to prove that he could be just as good as Johnny when it came to making plans. They got to bust into enemy turf, kill some assholes and make a name for themselves. But the one thing Pierce hadn't considered was the possibility that his leader would actually want the shipment. Any regular Saint would've guessed that, but Pierce wasn't apparently covering that ground. He just sat in the driver seat with his mind on how much he screwed up.

Suddenly, Angel had pulled up in his personal white Bootlegger and stopped right next to Pierce's truck. Even from a bit of distance, it was clear that Angel wasn't joking around when it came to his training. Pierce had even heard that The Boss detested Angel's motives highly. Not because of Angel endangering his own pride, but because of how The Boss disliked what the ex-Luchadore boxer had made him do. Play in traffic, ride around in a flame suit and drive a bloody tiger through the streets of Steelport.

"Yo, Angel what's up?" Pierce called to the dirty wrestler who turned to face Pierce.

"What does he want me for?" Angel asked.

"We're trashing some Luchadore businesses and stealing weapons. We were wondering if you would be able to lend us a hand." Pierce explained.

Angel gave a darkened smile to the thought of taking out a few serious businesses controlled by Killbane. He could only imagine the looks 'Eddie' would be giving after hearing the news of many of his money making businesses crashing down on his shoulders. This was something Angel wouldn't refuse to doing.

"Yeah… we'll hurt a lot of the Luchadores." Angel says darkly. Pierce couldn't even tell whether or not he was speaking to himself. It sort of made the celebrity feel uneasy. "Let's get em."

"Uh, sure. Whatever you say man." Pierce says.

"So, where are these businesses?" Angel asked.

"I'll just send you a copy of the target map, man." Pierce says while pulling out his phone and sending a copy of the Luchadore turf to him. There was a sudden vibration heard from Angel's phone and the ex-Luchadore observed the image sent by Pierce he looked back to the celebrity and opened his passenger door.

"Get in."

"What?" Pierce asked.

"I'm going to need a gunman for this, and I think you're more than capable to fill that part." Angel says.

"Wait, really? Gee man, I never thought anyone would be inviting me to be their partner." Pierce says somewhat honored yet still fearing what Angel might possibly do.

"I can see that look in your eyes, Pierce." Angel says while the celebrity jumped out of his ride and went for Angel's. "That is the look of wanting to prove your worth to your leader, yet that opportunity hasn't come yet. He sees you as a man who isn't capable as the one you used to work with. Gat."

"Well, I'll admit that The Boss has put me under pressure at times, but he always looks after his crew, no matter how much we might fuck up." Pierce says.

"Are you so certain he wouldn't trade any of you for something a little better?" Angel asked.

"Without a doubt. Sure, the Boss may be a bit rough around the edges, but he knows when he goes too far. Well, most of the time at least." Pierce said.

Angel just gives a 'hum' to Pierce and then began to drive. Unexpectedly to Pierce, Angel just sped up as his vehicle started to move, making the celebrity scream like a woman in fear. Unlike The Boss, Angel speeds were dangerously higher than what the Saints leader would dare pull off.

While Pierce was sitting in fear holding on to his very life, Angel just focused on the task at hand and gave his partner a series of commands. "Pierce; in the back I have a few surprises that could be handy against the Luchadores. Grab some of the weapons and have them ready for when we come up to the first area."

Pierce silently nodded and looked in the back. His fear completely turned to shock as he saw what Angel had in the back. These were the kinds of weapons that were saved for that one special rainy day. Pierce grabbed what had appeared to have been an Annihilator RPG and brought it to the front, almost hitting Angel in the back of the head. The boxer had managed to drop his head at the right moment before Pierce could hit him. Angel just focused on driving and moved to the first of the operations. When in range he turned toward Pierce who had the RPG ready.

"Alright, there's the first group. You know what to do." Angel says.

"Fuck, you got that right." Pierce said as he stretched out of the passenger window and fired a rocket at a group of Luchadores surrounded by a whole bunch of Bulldog trucks of theirs. The rocket hit the center of the group and took out the trucks along with it.

"Take that, you circus masked bastards." Angel said in a short tone.

"Yo man, we've still got four more locations to take down." Pierce reminded him.

"Don't think I don't know that. Remember I have a copy of the map too." Angel reminded Pierce.

"I'm just saying, man." Pierce says.

"Now, if you continue to look in the back, you'll notice a few grenades and other explosive shit I gathered." Angel says.

"Hey man, I know you might think this is enough, but shouldn't we be having our boys helping us?" Pierce asked.

"They'll do as they wish, but we're not going to need them. After all, you wanted to prove yourself to your leader, correct? Well this is the way you'll do it." Angel says.

"Alright then." Pierce said back.

**The Boss:**

So far, no Luchadores had come up for the shipment yet, which was odd considering how much value the weapons were worth for them. The Boss was starting to think that maybe the Luchadores might've realized how they wouldn't be able to beat the Saints after all, but then again, since when did anyone ever learns never to mess with the Saints. Maybe a few of each gang did, yet resistance was always brought to the Saints. Since nothing was happening, The Boss just sat down near the Saint trucks playing some random 3D game on his phone with his 45 Shepherd lying on the ground next to him. Apparently boredom had gotten to him and playing games on his phone was the best source of entertainment. Yet even the game was annoying him heaps.

"Yeah! No, wait… what? Fuck! Don't you, don't you fail on me!" The Boss says loudly as he kept on pressing just about any in game button to keep playing, until. "Fuck! Man that was bullshit!" The Boss said before he had attempted to start a new game, his phone to ring.

The Boss just sighed and answered straight away. "Yeah, who's this?"

"Boss, you need to move now!" The voice said on the other end. The Boss just looked around for a brief moment and saw a speeding green Compensator heading for him.

"Oh shit!" The Boss shouted as he raised himself off of the ground and jumped out of the truck's path. Humorously, the vehicle didn't stop and it went over the edge of where The Boss was seated and landed in the water, drown the Luchadores in it.

The Boss still had in phone in his hand figured out who it was that had saved him from certain death. "Shit, I owe you one, Kinzie."

"Not a problem. Hope that teaches you not to fool around while in enemy territory." Kinzie says. "Oh, and by the way, more Luchadores are on the way."

"Fuck me…" The Boss says before recovering his pistol and watching the area for the next wave of masked gang members to arrive.

The first few vehicles to arrive were a big enough challenge for the leader of the Saints. There were three Criminals filled with Brutes on the backs and they weren't armed with any weapons but relied on their muscle and bodies for combat. Once the trucks had stopped, the three Brutes went for The Boss with all their rage packed in on their attacks. The Saints had joined in on the fight too, but Brutes just weren't their specialty in combat. The giants greatly outnumbered the Saints just by using guerrilla tactics against them.

"Shit. I wish Oleg was here." The Boss cursed to himself.

Suddenly, as the Brutes appeared to be ganging up on The Boss, one of the Criminal trucks had been thrown at all three of the Brutes, killing them quickly. The Boss looked at the direction where the truck had come from and saw the one person who would be good at this point.

"Oleg! Man, do you have good timing!" The Boss shouted.

"I don't like missing parties. And I wouldn't want to miss this one either." Oleg says.

"Don't worry big guy, there's plenty of shit we're fuckin' up." The Boss assured Oleg.

Once again, The Boss' phone rang and he let out a moan of annoyance. Out of all the times he was going to be bombarded with calls, why was it now. "What is it, Pierce?"

"Angel and I are going after the Luchadore dealers in their turf. But we're probably going to need some air support soon. These guys are in big groups and we can't be sure that I'll take em all down." Pierce explained.

"Alright, just hang on for a bit, I'll see you soon." The Boss ordered. "Hey Oleg, I'm going to need you to take over for a bit. Think you can handle it?"

"Go and help Angel and Pierce, I'll make sure these thugs get a long trip to the cleaners." Oleg replied.

"Alright, good luck to you." The Boss said and charged for the Tornado he had landed on the ship. He really wanted to move it anyway, since it was in an awkward position.

As soon as he had reached it, The Boss had entered it and took off quickly to head to Pierce to save his ass.

**Pierce And Angel:**

The two men were driving at the second group of Luchadore dealers and took some out while running them down. Pierce on the other hand just threw grenades at them and took out both their allies and their trucks of the Bulldog and Compensator models. Angel approved of Pierce's methods to getting things completed, but there was one thing about his actions on this mission that he was against.

"You know, you just showed your leader a sign of weakness." Angel announced.

"What do you mean?" Pierce asked.

"You told him we might not be able to handle ourselves. You just made yourself sound just as weak." Angel accused.

"How is asking for help off a leader a sign of weakness? I believe asking for help at times like this is a sign of strength and strategy." Pierce says.

"Yet he only takes you seriously when you're under his watchful eye." Angel says.

"What? It isn't like that! He just knows when I'm right." Pierce retorted. "Well, I think…"

"That wasn't much of a comeback. He's always at least five steps ahead of you." Angel says.

"Man…" Pierce just says.

"Alright, the third group is up here. Get ready to bust some heads, Pierce." Angel commanded.

"Sure, just give me a clear sight and I'll take those fuckers out." Pierce explained.

Angel nodded and gave Pierce a good area of range. This spot was between a few mills but, remained too close to the open to avoid getting hit with rockets. The targets were on the left side of the Bootlegger so Pierce had to lean out the window of his side and fire over the car's roof top. Angel just took four grenades and chucked them in the general area of the Luchadores. All the Luchadores in the area were toasted and fences along with barrels in the area were knocked down or critically damaged from the explosions.

"Alright!" Pierce shouted in triumph and let out a few shouts of joy.

Angel however… "Yeah Killbane, you watching?!"

"Um, what?"

"Nothing. Just enjoying the smell of destroying some asshole's empire." Angel explained.

"Oh… right."

Although they had thought that they had stopped group number three, four Compensators appeared from alleyways and started to charge at the Bootlegger. There went any other ways to go and the small car was cornered from all side.

"Oh shit!" Pierce yelped.

"Crap!" Angel yelled in rage and jumped out of his car and took his AR-55 with him.

Pierce not wanting to end up in a bloody car wreck decided to do the same and took his K-8 Krukov with him and an RPG. The vehicle was left defenseless and the duo that left it had gone to cover. Angel went behind a whole bunch of junk that appeared to be stable enough to resist a few bullets, but a full round from a submachine gun would blow it to pieces. Pierce however; he had decided to get cover behind a… fire hydrant. While it was made of hard steel, it wasn't enough cover for the celebrity to keep his body safe behind. Angel would've interjected about it, but he had his own problems to worry about.

The Bootlegger that belonged to Angel was suddenly blown up from enemy fire and left the ex-Luchadore with a surge of anger that currently remained hidden.

The Luchadores that were giving both Angel and Pierce weren't messing around. They literally went all out with this attack, using rifles, submachine guns and even Luchadore Specialists with the GL G20 grenade launcher.

This was a time when both Saints were bordered in pretty deep. While seemingly impossible, Pierce had managed to survive without being hit while hiding behind the fire hydrant. Angel on the other hand was actually in a worse off position, dodging grenade launcher bombs and running from bullets heading for him. This wasn't the fight they had expected to be in.

Suddenly, The Boss had arrived in the attack chopper of his and launched missiles at the ground around the Luchadores, killing them all in a fiery blaze. Angel and Pierce were shocked that they weren't killed and got out from their cover. The Boss continued to hover over and watched as the two looked like they couldn't speak. So The Boss called Pierce.

"Boss?"

"Pierce, I was wondering why you both were hiding. Didn't think you would let yourselves be cornered like that." The Boss commented with a chuckle.

"Boss, it wasn't like that at all! Really!"

"Yeah, whatever you say, Pierce." The Boss simply says.

"Man…"

"I'll handle things from here; you two go and help Oleg with the trucks." The Boss commanded.

"Sure…" Pierce says non-energetically.

The Boss then proceeded to take down the final enemy businesses. He literally smiled to himself as he thought of Killbane's reaction when his men report to him about losing his main business. Though he probably already knew right now, considering the shipment of guns was right behind his casino.

There was an evil feeling generating from The Boss as he had taken appreciation from the suffering of the Luchadores, especially of Killbane's. While The Boss didn't see it, he could tell how pissed off The Walking Apocalypse truly was.

"So Pierce, how many are left to take care of?" The Boss questioned.

"There are two that are still doin' deals and shit to the northwest. Each position isn't actually near the mills but preferably in between back alleyways. You need to take them out quickly before they even have a chance to make a run for it. Alleyways are good positions for cover, so use your missiles to take the fuckers out." Pierce explained.

"Right, I got." The Boss said, and then his map was updated with the final two remaining locations.

The first alleyway was at least two blocks away and the chopper buzzed over the air with its main gun whining up and preparing to fire at the Luchadores on the ground.

Forth group saw the attack chopper coming in and instantly started to scramble. Some were daring to actually enter their vehicles while others were trying to run away with some of the goods imported into the city. The Boss found it was easy to take the ones in the vehicles down because of the easily inflicted damage they gained and the fatal explosions that were triggered.

The Luchadores that managed to dodge the first attack had RPG launchers and aimed for The Boss' attack chopper and tried to fire rockets at it. The only issue for them was that the leader of the Saints was moving around too much and their rockets were guided. All efforts for their attacks were for all for nothing. The Boss quickly retaliated by sending heavy weapon gun fire at those men, tearing their bodies apart with led. It was a true blood bath of green wrestlers being stormed by the Saints' leader. While making the job a messy one, he sure knew how to get things done.

"Damn, seems the Luchadores are really feelin' the heat." The Boss comments.

"No shit. You sure you can handle it up there?" Pierce asks.

"No way man, I've got this." The Boss replied.

"Just sayin'. After what had happened last night, I'm thinking you should just quit your drinking while you're ahead." Pierce suggests.

"Fuck. That."

"Fine, have it your way. How are you doing up there?" Pierce questioned.

"Why you asking? You know I'm kickin' ass." The Boss replied.

"True. Well make sure you kill all the fuckers. We want Killbane to be hurting badly." Pierce says.

"Yeah, yeah." The Boss replied.

The Boss discovered the final group and it was relocated much more north just right before the Planet Saints. He grinned to himself as he saw the enemies spot the purple Tornado chopper coming in and it swarms right past them. The Boss' plan was to intimidate them first before going in for the final kills. The Boss laughed at his own plan and went back around, only to see them already fleeing and heading for the bridge that was located north of the Planet Saints in the area.

"Oh no you don't. You assholes ain't getting away from me." The Boss vowed and charged his attack chopper forward and down to the highway. Some civilian cars had instantly stopped and swerved sideways to avoid the view of the leader of the Saints coming in at them. They had assumed that this was an attempt to cause a massive amount of destruction to the people, but apparently that wasn't the case.

The Boss had counted at least five Criminal trucks and one Compensator truck was driving as fast as they could away from the helicopter, even if it seemed impossible to outrun a flying vehicle like that. The Boss then whined up the main gun and fired at the moving Luchadore vehicles. The led hit many sections of the road behind the trucks and moved a lot closer to the masked gang members.

Two of the Criminal trucks were blown up from it and the other three had begun to spread out, in an attempt to avoid getting taken down too. The Compensator however just kept on staying in the middle.

"Ha, these guys aren't escaping." The Boss said as he targeted and fired a missile at the Criminal on the right and fired at the one on the left with his main weapon. First the left truck exploded and then the second one was destroyed by the missile, leaving the one Criminal and one Compensator left to run.

"Ha, just you two assholes left." The Boss says before firing at the final Criminal and destroying it quickly. The Boss just zoomed past the wreckage and went for the final truck.

The Compensator however didn't do anything to divert from the chopper's range and The Boss believed that this would be easy to take care of. "You ain't even trying."

Suddenly a rocket had been launched from the truck and hit the helicopter at a fast speed, catching The Boss off guard and burning the helicopter up. It started to malfunction and go down. "Oh shit!"

Before the helicopter could even charge towards the ground fast, The Boss jumped out of it and quickly activated his parachute that he had carried on him. God knows how he had managed to escape the falling helicopter without being cut up by the blades.

The Boss had landed on the middle of the highway and managed to get a glimpse of the chopper before it went down and crashed into a building, destroying it completely. A few civilians were showing in terror and some were killed by the accident. The Boss watched as the flames drenched the area and burned everything in its path. The Boss then got up and kicked the ground, knowing that the Luchadore truck was getting away. There weren't any cars parked in the area either.

Suddenly, a truck stopped on the spot right in front of The Boss. He looked up and saw the Criminal that Angel owned with both him and Pierce in the front. Both men looked at The Boss with some serious expressions, thinking he had messed up somewhere. While they had been slowed down, the three Saints weren't finished yet.

"C'mon, Boss. Get in!" Pierce shouts.

The Boss quickly got to the backseat of the Criminal on the left side and suddenly it started to speed up to where the Luchadore truck was going, leaving the scene with the crash helicopter as burning wreckage on the street.

As the truck had gotten out of range, STAG N-Forcers had arrived on the scene and surrounded the helicopter wreckage. Apparently STAG was more interested in the Saints activity with the Luchadores.

With The Boss, he Angel and Pierce were following the truck at a very fast speed, finding the driver of the enemy gang to be quite skillful when moving away from the Saints. The Boss leaned out of his window with an Annihilator RPG and attempted to aim at the Luchadore truck. The only issue was that the vehicles kept turning around corners without an easy breakthrough for a good position.

"Woah, show the fuck down!" The Boss said while banging the purple roof of the Criminal.

"If you really want to catch these bastards, then you'll accept this for the way it is!" Angel argued back while turning the wheel strongly.

"Fuck it…" The Boss replied back. Suddenly the truck had continued its pace on the highway on old Decker turf, and it was traveling on the left side of the lane. Angel accepted this challenge and moved on that lane as well. The Boss seemed natural by it, but Pierce was the one who least expected it.

"Wait, what the fuck are you doin, man?!" Pierce shouted. "We're gonna end up in a massive pile up on this side."

"Relax, Pierce. You act like as if I've never done this before myself." The Boss states.

"That's because I'm used to your driving, but I don't know how Angel works." Pierce says back.

Angel just ignored the celebrity of the Saints and just focused on the truck ahead of them. He looked towards The Boss who had apparently spotted it too and aimed his RPG at the truck up ahead.

While the RPG was getting positioned more correctly, the truck just kept on moving. His view was only useless with the truck moving and cars dashing past all of them.

"Dammit! Angel, move to the right!" The Boss commanded.

The Criminal was then shifted to the right lane, leaving the drive to remain much simpler than it was before. The Criminal then sped up and slowly but surely caught up with the Compensator. While Angel was head to head with the truck, The Boss had attempted to get the truck again. That is until…

"What the fuck…" Angel started as he noticed the Luchadore truck shooting something towards the truck of theirs. It was a whole bunch of red glowing grenades smacking into the right lane. Angel took the initiative and made the truck speed up more. "Careful, they're launching grenades at us!"

"Oh, fuck me…" The Boss says with an angry sigh and leaned back into the truck again, getting ready to experience Angel's crazy driving again. Of course the vehicles had bent left and right as it kept on moving, forcing The Boss and Pierce to shift hard at each side.

They couldn't get anywhere near the truck since it had GL G20 grenade launchers firing from each side to avoid allowing the Saints from getting anywhere near them. Angel noticed this tactic of their and just smacked the steering wheel with frustration. He didn't want this to happen. If any of the Luchadores were to even escape, they would be able to continue the business deals. Angel wouldn't allow it, but more importantly, nether would The Boss.

"Fuck it, I'm riding on the back!" The Boss shouted with annoyance and climbed out eh back window and jumped onto the back of the truck, leaving Angel and Pierce to watch their leader climb to the back.

When he had made it onto the back successfully, The Boss grabbed his RPG he had attached to his back and positioned it to the front, attempting to aim at the Luchadore truck with a better view. It was a bit better but still not good enough to get a proper aim.

"Get me closer. I need to be able to do this." The Boss says.

"Just make sure you get this right!" Angel shouted back and got onto the wrong lane again, leaving Pierce to stare with worried eyes.

The Criminal truck continued to advance and avoid the other cars from hitting their one truck. Suddenly, a chance had struck for them. The Luchadore Compensator had hit annoyer truck along the highway and The Boss saw the chance.

"NOW!" The Boss shouted before he launched a rocket at the Luchadore truck. The rocket sped itself to the truck. The rocket dashed past passing cars along the way and some even shift to avoid getting caught in its wake. Once it had finally hit the Luchadore truck all the dealers and workers were dead, along with the unlucky citizen or citizens from the other truck.

Angel nodded into success and drove up to the destroyed Luchadore truck. Once there, he and the other two Saints exited the truck and observed the wreckage more closely. From what they could tell, the Luchadores were slaughtered from the fiery explosion. Some dead bodies laid on the road around the area while the others were presumably left in the truck or went off of the sides of the bridge.

"We're done. That was a close call." Pierce says.

"No shit…" The Boss agreed along with Pierce. "Just glad we managed to drop their asses."

"Killbane is defiantly not going to like this." Angel says. "If I still had my mask, this would mean a lot more to me."

"What do you mean? Your mask didn't do shit." The Boss said back.

"It may not mean much to you, but it means a lot more to me. As a man born with respect for his masked pride, it is within my duty to honor all fights with my mask never to leave my head." Angel explained.

"So what does fighting in Murderbrawl accomplish for you then? I mean it can't just be to fight Killbane again." The Boss says.

"The fact that Killbane is still standing proves that something needs to be done. When the time is right, I'll explain to you what I plan to do." Angel says.

"Alright, if you say so." The Boss says.

**Matt's And Kristen's Apartment:**

Matt had returned after the exploration of his cargo plane had been completed. His mind was racing very fast as he had thought about everything Viola had told him. He was clearly beginning to doubt his abilities, since it was actually possible that he had messed up somewhere with his hacking. In his left hand, he carried Kristen's Specialist boots and in the right, he held a sack of his weapons he had recovered from his plane.

Matt looked around and saw everything the same way he had seen it before he left. The lighting inside the apartment was leveled the same way as he had left, aside from the few windows showing a different point of light shining from them.

He had decided to check the time to see how long he had been out for.

10:20AM.

Matt was out for an hour and twenty minutes. He could've sworn that he had been out a lot longer than what his phone had shown him. Though he did notice one new message on his mobile device and quickly went to read it.

He smiled, reading the title card on it. It was Kristen who had messaged him and she had apparently sent him a loving message.

_Matt, I hope you won't be out for long. I already miss you a lot. Please come back soon_

_Kristen xx_

Matt smiled at this message. It was what he needed to be cheered up. Since everything went down on the plane, he had felt as if darkness was creeping around the corner. Now that he had read that, it seemed like as if she was an angel that had flown him away from hell and took him right up to heaven.

He sighed as he had read this. Every time he saw something like this, he wished that he wasn't a complete dick back in Steelport. Though he kept on wishing he had changed his ways earlier and earlier every time.

He read how long ago the message was sent and figured out that it was only sent over five minutes ago. He had to assume that Kristen was fine by herself the entire time.

He smiled as he realized that. Kristen was a tough woman, so how could he question her strength when she was three times as tough as a regular Specialist chick? Even one normal person couldn't hold their own against one of them, never mind three.

"Matt!" Kristen's voice cried as she suddenly dived for her hacker boyfriend and landed on him, catching him more than just off guard.

"Uh, Kristen!" Matt wailed back in surprise, expecting the ground to have caused a painful drop for him. Yet the floor wasn't that hard for him to collide against. Despite its hard look, it was actually pretty soft for him to land on.

"I'm so glad to see you back, Matt." Kristen said as she pulled up her boyfriend off of the ground and hugged him tightly.

He was going to protest about being tackled, but changed his mind as he felt her affection waver upon his body, forgetting his annoyance of her actions and appreciating her presence. He gripped his hands around Kristen's waist and held her strongly back.

Kristen softly let go of Matt and noted her boots now lying on the ground. She didn't see Matt carry them in and seeing them was a good surprise for her. "Matt, I didn't expect you to grab our stuff." She says and kissed his lips softly.

"Y-yes. Well, I do what I can to make you happy, dear." Matt said back before returning himself to the issue from earlier. "But I think we might have to pick out a new place."

"Why?" Kristen asked in her American accent again.

"I found four guards on our plane dead as well as our pilots." Matt explained.

"Shit. That means that they might know about you being a hacker." Kristen said.

Matt frowned to her conclusion. Apparently she and Viola both had the same conclusion in their minds. He felt more insecure about it now, but he knew he had to take that as a possibility and move on.

"Which is why I want to change location and maybe decide to look for a new place to set up in. Maybe we could explore the city for a bit too. That sounds grand, yeah?" Matt suggests.

"Alright? Shall we go and find a new place to set up in?" Kristen asked.

"I guess, but we need to make sure we aren't followed. I've had that suspicion since we got here and now I'm certain that the incident in the airport confirms so." Matt explained.

"That's a good point." Kristen says. "So what do?"

Matt looked at Kristen and then all around the apartment. This place costs a lot to rent out and Matt knew that the employees loved eating his funds out of his pockets. It wasn't a bad place to live in, but it was in a dangerous part of the city.

"Pack your things. We aren't going to be here for much longer and staying in a dangerous part of the city with enemy gangs is exactly my cup of tea." Matt admits.

"Great idea." Kristen said approvingly. "Without the rest of the Deckers, we don't stand a chance."

"You might, but I wouldn't." Matt says. "Unlike you, all I've got is my talents for hacking computers. That isn't enough to fight anyone, unless it was a place with dangerous equipment." Matt says.

"Of course you have strength, Matt." Kristen says. "You just need to find it."

"Really?"

"Yes. Haven't you ever felt a pulse of endurance rush through you as if you could do anything?" Kristen asks.

"Now that you do mention it…" Matt starts thinking about all the high points of his life, reflecting upon what things have made him become more of a man despite being only a teenager. "…I'm not too sure."

"Trust me, Matt. I believe you'll have your time to show what you can do." Kristen says.

"Thank you for your belief in me, Kristen." Matt says. "We're going to find a new place to set up in."

Kristen smiled and the two took their belongings with them after checking through everything they had. Matt needed to decide which ways to go and do it quick. This city may have a good rating in popularity and places of interest, but it did come with a big expense to live here. He wouldn't be giving up on living in this city just yet since he still had a lot to do. This wasn't the end of Matt Miller's crusade, but merely the rest of the Deckers. After a week, things would start to change for them.

**To be continued. . .**


	6. Exploration And Relaxation

**Chapter 6: Exploration And Relaxation**

**Three Count Casino:**

Killbane stood in the backroom of the casino with his cell phone to his right ear and listened to the details of the recent attack on his businesses. "I see… Well, looks like we're going to have to deal with this in a 'professional method'." Killbane spoke before ending the call he had been listening in on. He looked relatively calm about the whole situation and appeared to be taking this easily.

Suddenly, Killbane's phone was flying at a wall and broke into a dozen pieces as it kissed it violently, completely shattering it, making it a useless pile of scrap.

Killbane then lifted the nearby table and threw it at the wall as well. This was the feat of his strength, yet only a small taste of what was left to come around the room.

"THAT MOTHERFUCKING DICKBAG OF A SAINT!" Killbane shouted loudly, making the entire casino vibrate, understanding the reason why one had to be terrified by the Luchadore leader. Despite what he said about being an honest business man on the radio show of Jane Valderamma's, his anger spoke of a different story, indicating his true lies. The patrons inside the casino could feel the evil aura swimming from his body in the small room in the back. Whoever would've dared to enter that room would be begging for a death wish.

Killbane had started bashing at the walls, leaving heavily imprinted marks that scarred them pretty badly, but nothing that wouldn't be repaired in a matter of hours. Killbane's fists however appeared to be in better condition, almost as if they weren't abusing the wall at all.

Killbane was about to smash a whole case of supplies in the vault, not expecting his eyes bleed into something he didn't expect to eye at the time. He looked down and grabbed the item that he suddenly got interested in that erased his sudden burst of fury and brought it close to his face, focusing ever so carefully upon it. His angered expression then turned to a viciously evil one and went to his happy place inside his head. The item in his hands was Angel's old mask. Thinking about unmaking Angel was literally something that worked like a drug for him.

"Yes… I remember. The fall of my old partner, and the rise, of Killbane…" After a few moments of sucking in the precious thoughts of his, he started to let out a few gasps of laughter. Then it turned into a chuckle, and then it became absolute chaotic laughter.

**Saints HQ:**

The Boss, Pierce and Angel strode in with expressions of annoyance from the event that had only happened less than an hour ago. The Luchadore businesses were all but destroyed and Killbane was no doubt taking this news pretty hard. The thoughts Angel had were only of how much he thought Killbane was taking the news and couldn't help but feel a spark of long hard success pushed onto his own shoulders.

Pierce then went for the main couch in front of the plasma screen TV and dived onto the cushions that rested on it. He sighed as he let out a breath of relaxation, appreciating their job being done.

"Man that was some serious shit." Pierce says.

"I know. But I've just glad that it's all over and that we can just sit back and relax." The Boss says. "What about you, Angel?"

"Don't be foolish, Murderbrawl is not too far now and we need to be ready for Killbane. I need to be ready." Angel says deeply.

"Angel, we'll deal with it when the time comes." The Boss says.

"You don't get it. Killbane is a madman. He isn't someone who you can just push aside and not have him come back for seconds. He doesn't respect honor so I have to challenge him again." Angel explained.

"I thought you said you weren't ready to face Killbane. What the hell's this all about?" The Boss asked.

"It's about how I must show him he isn't better than anyone. But I can't do that yet." Angel says hardly.

"Seriously? You haven't given me any reason why you are explaining it like that. I mean it ain't that black and white." The Boss says. "Unless you're acting like a pussy."

Angel then had enough of The Boss and his questions. He turned around and went for the leader of the Saints in a fast walking pace. The Boss knew Angel was up to something and got into a defense stance. Pierce also watched in silence and started to get concerned when the vibes had suddenly changed. But he wasn't prepared for what had happened next. Neither was The Boss. Angel grabbed The Boss and threw him at the glass table in front of him, destroying it and wrecking a previously unfinished chess game being played by Pierce. It was unknown when it was started, but it wasn't very recent.

"Holy fuck, man!" Pierce shouted in pure terror.

Angel then jump over The Boss and forced his left arm down to his chest while he dealt The Boss many vicious punches in the face. No one who had experience with the Saints was crazy enough to take on The Boss. But apparently Angel had managed to rip that image apart just by his recent actions from only seconds ago.

Pierce just stood there after getting up and didn't know what to do in this situation. Angel was beating down the last badass of the Saints right before his eyes and that meant that Pierce was as good as dead if he would step in.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Pierce says quietly as he paces back and forth trying to think of something. Despite trying to speak to himself to clear things up, the punches against The Boss was more audible than the noise Pierce was making.

Suddenly a big blur of beige swarmed over the couch and to the scene where Angel and The Boss were involved in. Whatever it was, it was big.

"Stop this madness!" The voice cried out loud and sent Angel flying near one of the doorways directly leading to the pool.

The Boss slowly got back up with both hands on his nose. He was pretty disoriented after Angel's blows had gotten the best of him. He knew Angel was strong, and crazy. But he didn't expect the ex-Luchadore boxer to lunge at him like that.

"Boss, are you alright?" Pierce says while coming to his side and grabbing his back to lift him from the ground and shattered glass. The Boss was too busy trying to gather what had happened together to even be pissed off at Angel.

Oleg let Pierce worry about The Boss and he focused his attention to the angered wrestler. Apparently he had been provoked in some way to make him attack The Boss in some way. Instead of continuing to draw his vision back to the giant male standing before him, he just turned away and went out one of the doors to get some alone time at the helipad.

Oleg sighed and looked back to The Boss who had finally pieced everything together. However, his response with his facial expression proved that he understood a lot less than what Oleg could have.

"Ah, that asshole fuckin' jumped me for no reason. I can't wait to get my hands on him for this." The Boss threatened.

"Are you so sure that it was for no reason?" Oleg questioned before turning to Pierce. "What did he do to provoke him?"

"Uh…" Pierce started before noticing The Boss eyeing him, almost threateningly like he was going to punch the celebrity for talking bad about him. "He… didn't say anything… I think."

Oleg looked at the leader of the Saints with a disapproving look and grabbed his shoulder respectively, gaining The Boss' attention with the action. Oleg then forced The Boss to sit down and turned back to Pierce again. "Pierce, go and a towel."

"Uh, sure big man, whatever you say." Pierce replied before he went to the kitchen.

"Oleg what is this about?" The Boss asked knowing he was about to say something that related to a lecture of sorts.

"I know you feel annoyed at Angel for giving you a beating, but you have to understand something: he has been through a lot in his life that deserves no more disrespect than what you get. He is a man who carries the burden of shame from his beliefs. I'm fairly certain you had done something to disgrace his heritage. Did you?" Oleg asked, yet also sounded demanding at the same time.

"I didn't do shit, other than asking him why he couldn't go after Killbane yet." The Boss answered with his voice sounding muffled due to his left hand holding his nose.

"Surely that wasn't what set him off like that. What else did you spit out to him?" Oleg asked, wanting a further explanation.

The Boss sighed before he answered with a question. "If I give you an honest answer, will you stop asking me these questions, Oleg?"

"Of course. I am a man of my word." Oleg replied.

"Right." The Boss then confessed to his crime. "I called Angel a pussy. I thought he was hiding behind his cowardious thoughts to avoid the fight. He seemed to determined to face Killbane one on one that he only practiced like some steroid fuckhead with serious problems of his own."

"You do know that Angel doesn't believe in his fear, as he refuses to use it." Oleg says before pointing to the view of Angel's head as he stood at the helipad in solitude. "That man has it tough, because he lacks what is needed to avenge his fallen honor. Until he can recover what is lost, he cannot move forward to crush Killbane."

"Oleg, what you're telling me sounds like complete bullshit. He only has over a week before Murderbrawl begins. How the fuck is he going to gain that so called 'honor' back in that time?" The Boss questioned.

"If you have listen to what he explains, then everything wouldn't be to colorful to you." Oleg says.

"I listen to the bullshit he says all the time, yet do you hear anything important coming from his mouth? One thing for sure, I sure as hell don't." The Boss says.

"You may hear Angel speak, but do you truly listen?" Oleg asks. "His mind speaks for the objective, but his heart, it carries the cries of his lost fight. His true goal is to reclaim his mask from Killbane. And if he cannot regain it before facing Killbane in the ring, then his goal to regain his honor will be for nothing."

"That's why he decided to go all out on me?! Because of a **stupid fucking** mask?!" The Boss shouted angry. "This sounds like complete bullshit! He already told me about the mask before and I still don't give a shit! Fuck the mask!"

Oleg cringed as The Boss ignored the lesson he had to understand. This was going to be a long day if he didn't start to listen.

**Matt And Kristen:**

Matt Miller and Kristen Morningstar road in the Decker Attrazione through the city streets as they explored for a new place to reside in. Due to the recent issues with the cargo jet being breeched, Matt had decided that expanding to a further location away from the jet was the best choice to avoid a total disaster from striking at them. While Matt couldn't promise his and Kristen's safety, he could at least delay the enemy factions roaming around the city by moving constantly. But time was of question. How would they continue to manage a whole week without their gang here to support themselves? This was somewhat of a dire situation.

The area Matt had decided to search around was an interesting point of the city. It was right at the edge of a part of the city and appeared to be full of hotel designed housing that could remind someone of the Suburbs District back in Stilwater. If anything, this place carried a lot more value in both appearance and how much it would cost to construct.

There were many cars parked out in front of the houses, revealing that each house owner was a resident with at least a medium wealth interest. The vehicles were new but appeared to be more common than the ones seen regularly in Steelport. These were improved models but appeared to be Stilwater brands as Matt had observed quite a few Mags parked out the front of a few places.

"Matt, why are we in an area like this? I would've thought we would've gone to another apartment area." Kristen says somewhat confused.

"Yes well, I changed my mind about that idea. What we need is a place that is so average that we would fit in nice and easily." Matt concluded.

"Yeah, I don't think our current getup is what we're going to fit in with. Well your clothing I mean." Kristen said reminding herself about her Goth accessories from earlier.

Matt frowned at her conclusion. She wasn't wrong about Matt's clothes. It all spelt Decker leader all over it, which would leave him an open target for picking off if spotted by gangs. The main trouble about it all is the fact that no matter where he would go in the city, every location was a gang turf of sorts. None of it being under Decker control.

"I guess we're just going to have to deal with my clothes then." Matt says.

The Attrazione than sped up a bit and went towards the town again, expecting to find some more clothing stores again. This hiding nonsense was actually starting to get on Matt's nerves, and his main affiliation with everything used to be hiding. Here, he felt as if being in the open was a good thing, even a bad thing as well.

**Saints HQ:**

The Boss continued to be getting lectured by Oleg as he just sat there with Pierce's towel in front of his face, drenched in water and covering his nose. The punches appeared to have been clearly severe enough to cause a ton of blood to spew out. What was crazy about it however was that there was more blood coming out than what a normal human being could carry in their body. This was very strange.

"The point of a man's honor is to respect something he has been following for his entire life, refusing to let it go without a fight. Angel is forced under such pressure, not because of choice, but because it is what he believes in. The Mask gives him more than just the courage he needs to fight, but it also gives him the will." Oleg says while collapsing his right fist into his left hand. He was now pacing in front of The Boss as if gaining his every word with each step.

The Boss just eyed Oleg with glances that continued to only give generous noted thoughts yet no sign of breaking through to him. As the next line proves…

"A mask is a mask. Big deal."

"To you perhaps, but in Luchadore tradition, it carries the symbol of his very existence. To him, it's like a man who lives without air. It just isn't possible." Oleg says. "You know what he feels? Death, and it isn't his own, but his pride's. Without it, he is nothing. If you have pride, then you will understand what I'm getting at."

"I do have my pride, Oleg. It's my pride for running shit and taking assholes down to prove I am superior. It's my law that will be known at the end of the day." The Boss says.

Oleg then detected an opening in The Boss' words and decided to use that against him, hoping to give the leader of the Saints a perspective on his own side.

"So, that would mean that if your title as a successful gang boss was stripped from your body, then you would be left with nothing besides your damaged pride?" Oleg asks.

"C'mon. I've lost my place before and I always get it back." The Boss says while trying to lean back and put his feet up, only for his shoes to smack down on the destroyed glass and scattered chess pieces on the floor. It made him cringe at losing that action. He would send one of the Saints to get a new one soon enough so he could do it again.

"Then think of it like this: Imagine losing your gang after a big showdown with one of your enemies and losing all you built with it. Do you really think anyone will respect you after losing what made you strong?" Oleg questioned.

"Well I…" The Boss starts. "I guess I can't really say no to that, but I think Angel did go too far with his sudden outburst against me."

"Perhaps he did." Oleg says before pushing The Boss to his feet and moving him towards the door Angel had gone through before. "Perhaps you should give him your word of approval for defending his pride. Considering the lonely road he has been on, it is quite surprising that he is able to live on."

"Alright, if you say so big man." The Boss said back.

When The Boss had gotten outside, he had noted that Angel hadn't moved from his spot and continued looking forward, aiming his vision at the park and the old Morningstar skyscraper just north of it. The leader of the Saints just sighs and stared at Angel for a short moment, trying to read his thoughts, if that was even possible. It was always unclear what Angel ever did imagine, but it was enough to make him think.

Finally The Boss knew he had to do something and struts hardly to the lone wrestler, who sat at the edge of the helipad now, dangling his feet off of the edge. The Boss wasn't crazy enough to do something like that, but he probably would parachute off of it a bit if that bored.

Once The Boss was only but a foot away from Angel, he had decided to break the communication silence that was between the two of them. Angel was no doubt going to refuse to speak first, so it was up to the leader of the Saints to begin.

"Angel?"

Nothing but complete silence from the wrestler, as if he really wanted to shut out The Boss from his world and just sit in his own forever. The Boss, knowing that he couldn't leave without communicating to Angel had decided to start up again.

"I understand why you reacted as you did."

Angel continued to just glare out to the north and appeared unaffected by him. However, despite how much Angel was going to not going to answer to him yet, he was listening to each word carefully.

"Oleg was explaining to me about your pride and he managed to bring up the points that prove your place isn't what it should be. You've said before that you had been stripped of your honor and that it took a lot away from you, yet all I thought it was, was cowardliness."

Angel merely blinked as the sentence had been finished. It wasn't what he wanted The Boss to say, since it didn't imply any meaning to it. He was only just wasting his time if he didn't build up to a point of this conversation.

"But now I know that it is more than all that." The Boss confesses. "In your case as a masked wrestler and my case as a leader as a gang, both reputations are a hard thing to admit to losing. I wouldn't ever want to be stripped of my gang. Ever."

Angel came close to turning around and responding to The Boss, but still a factor remained that he needed to finish what he said before answering and exiting his silent state.

"You were never a pussy, Angel. But instead I know now that you're trying on the inside. You really want to beat down Killbane, but what matters to you is what is your respect and loyalty to yourself. Your mask was what gave you the power to be who you are, just like how respect from my gang and my own power makes me who I am."

Angel sighs silently and knew what he was getting at. But would he get to the damn point already? Because Angel had enough of this, since it was just drawing on like fresh breaths, it felt as if he wasn't heading anywhere.

"Angel, your mask was taken away from you and I just kept on throwing insults at you, knowing that you've been through hard times. I shouldn't have ever judged you so harshly." The Boss says before coming closer to Angel slightly, knowing that only a foot of space seemed too pushed in from the start.

"I'm…" The Boss starts, both knowing what he was going to say, but decided to twist the words around a bit to avoid sounding like a pansy. "All I want to do is stop Killbane, but knowing what it means to you, I know I over stepped what I shouldn't have. It's a personal matter to you, so I want you to be at my side when we take down Killbane. You down?"

Angel slowly decided to turn around and faced The Boss. He knew that this was the right time to make a response. The Boss was trying to understand this now that he had actually listened to how Oleg had placed everything from his perspective.

"Yeah, I'm down." Angel says. The Boss extended his right hand to Angel and the latter quickly took it in acceptance. The Boss then pulled Angel from the edge of the pad and nod at each other with a sign of respect.

"C'mon, man. Let's go. We might as well use the day to do something relaxing. Fighting Luchadores was fun, but I think we're long past that for now." The Boss says.

"For now. But remember, fighting in Murderbrawl is not going to be easy. If you really want to beat Killbane too, then you'll have to be ready." Angel says.

"Man, I told you that I've been ready for a while now, haven't I?" The Boss asked while walking towards the penthouse again.

Angel then sighed and spoke up again with a slight sense of humor attached to his voice. "I guess you're too proud to see what you might face."

"I guess I am." The Boss replied smartly.

"Then you had better come to my GYM. I'm going to make you watch a movie." Angel says.

"Man, this place has movies too. We can just watch one here." The Boss says.

"Oh no, this one I'm going to show you is something you'll be glad to have seen. It might be… educational." Angel says.

"Oh, yeah, you really know me so well…" The Boss says sarcastically but accepting Angel's idea.

The two men then walked into the penthouse to get ready to get back to Angel's GYM. Though their fight with the Luchadores was over for today, dealing with STAG wasn't questionable since they continued to roam the city streets as they remained on patrol.

**Matt And Kristen:**

The Goth couple had arrived at another clothing store location. This one just like the last was the same company, but in a different general location and some slight changes to the items. It was either that some models were displayed differently or the store carried a few different colors. Either way, it was the exact same brand and place.

Matt nodded at the place as if it was calling to him with an opening of sorts, since it carried the themes of Goth all over it. It wasn't surprising since he and the crew of Deckers were nothing but Goths underneath their other roles as young British people with a knack for manipulating technology at their greatest desire.

"Well, let's go in. The sooner I'm out of exposed clothing, the better. I don't want to be an open target for the latter gangs to kill." Matt says.

"They'll have to go through me first, before I go through them of course." Kristen says switching to the American accent once again.

"I do worry about you a lot more now, Kristen." Matt says softly. "Just don't…"

"Matt?" Kristen called as she saw him start to hesitate speaking. His face looked to her as she stared with confusion into him. His eyes spoke more emotion than what his voice did.

"Just don't… don't keep defending me if you're close to your limits." Matt says hardly. "I wouldn't want you to die for me. Because all I'd have left is my loneliness. I would have no reason to exist without you, and I see that now."

"Matt…" Kristen says with her eyes fluttering with emotions, never expecting Matt to tell her to risk him to save her own life. She then moved closer to Matt and put her arms around him, holding him tightly. "I'll never get killed, and that's a promise I'm going to keep."

"I believe you." Matt says back quickly. "But I dislike the single thought of you leaving me like that. If you were to suddenly disappear from my life for good, I'll probably kill myself."

Kristen the pushed Matt up against a wall right next to the entrance of the store and held him there forcibly, depending his attention to be directly focused on her. With a serious glance into his eyes, Kristen gave him a strong warning. "Matt. Don't you EVER dare think about killing yourself. You're far more important to me than I could ever possibly imagine."

"How can you possibly even say that?" Matt asks bringing himself out of her grip. "It wasn't that long ago that I was being a pushy dick and just forced you around like some servant doing their master's bidding. Admit it; I'm probably the worst boyfriend you've ever had in your life."

"Yes, you are." Kristen replied with a simple tone.

Matt's heart then dropped and almost shattered as she said that. He wanted her to admit her true opinion, but when she did it had almost made him break. This wasn't what he had actually expected, but then again it was something he did think she would say. But why was he so surprised.

"See?" Matt asked while looking up into her face. "Was it… so hard to say it?"

"No. It wasn't." Kristen says with a serious tone and crossing her arms while tapping her right foot on the ground. She didn't look happy or angry, but instead she appeared to show no trace of emotion on her face. She then crouched down to Matt and grabbed his chin before putting her second hand onto the back of his neck. "Because you're the only boyfriend I have and will ever have."

Matt's world then stopped freezing over about in sorrow and sadness and transformed into a sunnier place that felt mostly at peace. But where was she leading onto?

"W-what?"

"Matt, despite everything you've put me through; you've actually given me a fun life in the Deckers." Kristen says. "Before I had been signed up for your crew, I literally had no skills to benefit from and only got to stay with Loren because the last contract my father had with him was the most beneficial to the growing Syndicate. If anything, my place there was most likely because he wanted me to become a business person like him or something else." Kristen then gripped Matt's right arm and returned him back to his feet. "It's because of you, Matt. It's because of you that I remain here today, standing as a survivor. I ain't alone as long as you're still here. It's because of you that the Deckers will return."

Matt thought about what she and didn't know what to say about it all. Sure, he may have been very pushing the past few years, acting like a badly performing leader and being more worried about his own self instead of the gang. But his selfishness wasn't always with a personal result. It's because of Matt that the gang stood as it did. Being successful as a big group of hackers was something Matt had made, yet it wasn't always the hacking that made the Deckers on the inside. Since Matt had built everything and made more space for his group to settle in, he had managed to give them more than he had realized before. They had their own freedom in exchange for working for Matt Miller. His mind then gave him a sigh of relief has he had realized that. He would soon be saving the Deckers lives again soon. But most importantly, Kristen was alive. And Matt would do anything in his power to keep it that way.

"Thank you, Kristen." Matt finally says, appreciating what she had said to him. "I'm gladdened that you've had some fun during my rule over the Deckers. I really did appreciate what I had until I lost it all, but this time I'm going to do things right." Matt then said before clenching his right fist and holding it up high in a vow. "We cannot just rely on technology to do everything in our business. It is unjust and foolish."

"Matt?" Kristen questions while facing Matt oddly.

"From this day, the Deckers will no longer be a foolish gang with only relying on cyber tech, but we'll also get into more modern businesses. Forget only using technology for our fronts. It only managed to get us hurt in the end." Matt says bravely.

"Matt, where is all this coming from?" Kristen asks.

Matt's racing mind think suddenly started to slow down, but continued to keep moving as he explored the answer. He couldn't find the answer however, but he didn't care about that either. "I'm not sure, Kristen. But I'll tell you one thing: it's what'll bring us both and the Deckers higher into this world."

"Well then, I hope we can get started as soon as possible then." Kristen said starting to get excited with the idea of beginning fresh.

"As do I." Matt says before the couple walked inside of the store.

Inside, there were more items to wear here. It was as if the place had only been stocked up recently. This one also appeared to have much more expensive clothing than the other store, which seemed regardless considering it was the same company.

It was Matt's turn to pick out new clothing. Kristen was already in her new clothes and Matt had to admit that she looked good in them. Even with his admiration to her appearance earlier the day before, the effects weren't suspending any time soon.

"Wow, this place has just about everything." Matt comments out loudly. "I swear I could never find anything like these bits of clothing in Nobody Loves Me back in Steelport."

"Yeah, everything in this city appears a lot newer than what we got before moving up here." Kristen agreed.

The two of them then moved around the store while searching for suitable clothing for Miller to get. It took at least thirty whole minutes before the Goth male was satisfied with everything he got. Normally in his case he would've taken twice as long to be accepting of clothing that didn't relate to the Deckers.

While the Decker leader was changing inside of the changing room of his, Kristen just sat on a pile of boxes at least twenty feet away. Because of the amount that was laid out, she couldn't be bothered to move them to get closer. With her legs crossed on one another, she leaned her right elbow on her top leg while she used her phone to do all kinds of random stuff. She was messaging one of her other friends in the Deckers who appeared to have been notified by Matt as well. Apparently it was a female as well, since the name read 'Jenna' on the name slot.

As Kristen was busy on her phone, a group of three Goth males were scoping the place as if they were looking for something interesting. Nothing was giving them a direct taste until they saw Kristen sitting on the spot with her phone, looking bored as the day went by. The apparent leader of the group smiled as he saw her in solitude and decided to move up to her and give her some 'company'.

"Hey, beautiful." The leader of the group starts while giving a smile to the Decker Specialist Elite. Kristen jut ignored the group as they tried to come on to her.

The leader of the group appeared to be offended by her ignoring them and decided to push her phone away from her and get her attention.

"I said 'hey beautiful'". The leader said sounding as if he wanted something in return.

Kristen just sighed and put her phone away before giving the group a smile that could read many positive emotions flowing through her. The group thought that she was starting to like them since her smile appeared less forced than someone might think. On her side, she was actually raging at these guys for daring to come on to her. She was with Matt and that's what she would only settle with at this point.

"Hey, how are you?" Kristen asks.

"What's a beautiful little thing like you doing here all alone? You should be having fun with us." The leader says.

"Yeah, we can show you a fun time." The Goth on the leader's right says.

"Yeah, you got a nice body, baby." The last bold member says. Apparently he was British as well, though Kristen had been holding onto the American accent since she had last switched.

'_Do these guys really expect me to go with them and fuck them?! Ha, right, like they're even going to touch me! They had better not make one more move on me or they'll regret it!'_

"Oh, thanks!" Kristen says politely.

"So good lookin', how about we go around out back and show you a good time?" The leader suggested with a sick seductive voice.

Kristen's smile almost dropped, but she managed to hold it as she responded. "That sounds like a good idea." She then walked past them and turned around while drawing her index finger to them and leading them outside.

"Well boys, looks like we're going have some fun." The leader says before they went outside.

_Five Minutes Later..._

Matt exited the changing room and had his new clothes on. His opinion when looking into the mirror before was a positive one that left him pleased with his visual appearance. Now all he wanted now was the approval of Kristen. Not only did he pick the clothing for a hidden disguise from rival gangs, but he also wanted to see her happy with his choices he had decided.

When Matt had looked at the pile of boxes, he saw Kristen sitting there casually while holding her phone and typing a series of characters onto what looked like a social networking website. Matt was certain that is was the one that Deckers had been using called 'D-chat' that he had remembered making when he was bored and needed a way to make contact with the crew while maintaining a higher chance of not getting discovered sending information about. His initial plan for it was to be used for important tasks and file transfers. Instead, he had discovered that his crew was using it for acts of socialism between themselves. While he didn't approve of the idea, Matt had decided to let it pass, since it didn't really impact his plans at all.

"Hey Kristen, sorry for keeping you waiting." Matt says as he saw her look up and smiles at his appearance.

"It's no problem, Matt. I managed to find some entertainment while I was waiting anyway. Or the entertainment managed to find me." Kristen explained.

"Alright, if you says so." Matt says not exactly understanding what she was implying. "So, how do I look."

Kristen held her answer in suspense as she looked from top to bottom on the Decker leader. She gave nods of approval as she admired the scenery of Matt Miller.

What Matt had chosen was different than one would expect. He looked as if he was wearing assassin clothing instead of a Decker leader's outfit. It contained less blue and was fully black. He had a coat that stretched like a cape flowing down on a super hero. When looking at Matt's pants, he had apparently gathered up a holster for his right leg, assuming that it was based from his Deckers one that he owned. His footwear appeared to be steel cap boots with a shiny silver reflection at the tip, which made them look quite valuable.

"Sexier than Nyte Blade." Kristen says with a smile.

"Really?!" Matt asked excitedly to her answer.

"Yeah." Kristen says putting away her phone and standing up. "Now, let's go. I think you've done a good job picking the range of clothing you looked at."

"Well, as long as you think I'm sexier than Franklin Knight, then I am more than pleased with what I have then." Matt says before heading to gather his stuff up from the changing room and carrying it all over his shoulder. Matt then went out of the changing room and followed Kristen up to the register to pay for the new clothes Matt had chosen to acquire under his ownership.

Soon, the Goth couple went out onto the street and was heading for the Attrazione of Matt's parked nearby the entrance. As Matt was about to enter the vehicle, he suddenly stopped and decided to check out what was happening on the D-chat site. The first thing Matt had seen was a status put up by Kristen about seven minutes ago. Curious to see what it said he scowled down to read the text.

_Lol, three guys tried to hit on me while Matt was busy changing into a new set of clothes. The arseholes didn't even get the hint that they're not my kind. They really wanted to have sex with me, but they must know the truth now, because I killed them in an alleyway just next to a clothing store. Lol, I luv my Shock Hammers. Losers!_

Matt stopped reading and looked back up and looked towards the store, curious of what he would find in the alleyway to the side just near the door. He then proceeded to walk more into the general direction of the location presented by Kristen and got himself a good view. Kristen noted Matt's actions and smiled knowing that he had seen her status update just then and got curious to see her work. Matt then spotted three dead men in the alleyway with blood smeared all over the area. Some were in… interesting positions as well.

The leader of the group appeared to have been served with terrible blows to kill him and his face was buried into a wall on the side of the building. What was funny was that it was as if he was just standing there, watching the wall pretty close. But it looked like he had been glued their instead. The marks of blood around his body splotched on the wall suggested the worse for him.

The other two men however appeared either in better or worse condition. The long haired Goth male appeared to have had some fractured bones that were clearly new. His entire upper right arm appeared to have been shattered on the inside and his torso area appeared to have been crushed too. His rib cage and upper neck were destroyed as well. His head however appeared to have been left intact, but remained to carry a horrified expression of agony and pain before he had died. He also appeared to have coughed up blood from some attack against his body, assuming that it was a critical hit. The one main part that looked mostly painful to Matt was the big trace amounts of blood draining and dripping from between the guy's legs. Apparently a nut-shot with a Shock Hammer was no joke. He cringed at the sight.

The final Goth who was bold was piled inside of a trashcan with his feet sticking out up high and no physical damage could be spotted, or at least not too easily. While his lower half appeared to be left undamaged by force and abuse, his upper body was still questionable. Just before the top half was cut off from view inside the trashcan, there was a big trace of blood on the shirt that went down deeper inside the garbage. Matt didn't know what Kristen had done to the guy, be he didn't wish to see the result himself, since it would most likely disturb Matt greatly seeing the damage.

Matt then turned back around and went back for his ride. This was evident enough to prove that Kristen was more than capable to defend herself in a place like this. It was a good thing she had taken her Shock Hammers along with her. She was quite skilled with them and also assisted her in making her a formidable opponent to people.

When he had returned to the Attrazione, he saw Kristen just standing there in idol, waiting for Matt to get the vehicle open. She gave Matt a look of acknowledgment for noticing the three dead Goth males in the back. Matt stops in his track and looked into Kristen's eyes awkwardly, not expecting to see the mess she had left behind. She stared back feeling awkward too, not knowing what to say to one another.

"So…" Kristen starts.

"So…" Matt says back.

"I… took out some trash minutes ago." Kristen says awkwardly.

"It's fine. Now, I think we should look for a new place…" Matt says suggestively and almost urgently. "…before we get noticed."

"And how will we do that when we're traveling inside a vehicle that spells 'Decker' all over it? That vehicle has got us pretty exposed, you know." Kristen states.

"Not to worry. This car has some surprises that I'm certain will make you fairly impressed." My retorted as he pulled up his right sleeve and revealed his small key pad console and pressed a few buttons while balancing out everything he had over his left shoulder. Once he had pressed almost all the buttons, Matt had finally pressed a final one that sounded like a confirmation noise and the Attrazione had begun to change.

The most notable thing about the car was that it was changing color and removing the Decker decals all over the body, leaving the body with no gang tattoos. The under glow had also changed as well as other neon blue features. Basically, everything that was Decker blue or detailed had been changed to orange or a new style of art. The logos were effectively replaced by black outlined stars with orange on the inside. Basically the stars were of Syndicate design, but were more blackened and filled with orange.

Once the vehicle had stopped changing, Kristen just stood there, awestruck by the show that the car had just presented in front of her eyes. She had seen many technological advances made by Matt before, but she didn't expect any of these to be presented into the real world. Matt had just shown her a remarkable new advancement.

"Matt, that's impressive!" Kristen exclaimed with joy.

"I'm glad you like it. It is actually still in its experimental stage. I'm happy that it managed to hold out for the first try." Matt says with coolness going through his breaths.

"This was experiential?" Kristen asks. "It doesn't seem that important, depending on the situation it's used for."

"What I mean is that I'm glad it didn't self-destruct. This vehicle's technology is so deeply intertwined with the engine that it drains a lot of the power just to make everything work, bring it to a critical level." Matt explained.

"Wait, so you could've just made the vehicle explode?" Kristen asks. "And we're literally standing next to it?"

"Uh, I guess I should've taken a lot more consideration when thinking about using it. Well, too late now, yeah?" Matt asks.

Kristen just sighed in disbelief and opened her side of the vehicle to get in. She appeared to have been surprised that Matt had tried something that could've actually killed themselves. "Matt, you're so unbelievable at times…"

"I know, I know, but at least it didn't explode." Matt says defensively while opening and entering his side of the Attrazione.

Once the two Goth's had put all their stuff down safely inside the car, Matt started the engine and begun to drive. But before he left, he decided to observe the store again, remembering that he or Kristen hadn't even checked the name of it. They were so busy trying to get new clothes that they didn't even spot the easiest thing in front of them. Matt got it confirmed and couldn't believe he didn't notice it sooner. It was called 'Gothic Topic'.

"Of course…"

"What was that, Matt?" Kristen asks.

"Oh, nothing, Kristen. I'm just checking the name to the store. I'm surprised we didn't even notice it earlier." Matt answered.

Kristen then took an interest and viewed the store name herself, agreeing on what had said about not noticing it. "So, it was called Gothic Topic. This place appears to be pretty expensive."

"Yeah, and this place seems to beat Nobody Loves Me by a fair mile. Dom would be jealous of the pay here. I doubt these employees get anything below a high payout." Matt says agreeing.

"So, time to look for that new place?" Kristen asks.

"Of course. I was also considering checking that area we were looking inside of before again. I recall seeing a few signs that said for sale on the fronts of the houses. Perhaps we can fix ourselves with one of those?" Matt suggests.

"Well, they did look pretty classy." Kristen admits. "Sure, I think that would be the most suitable choice for us."

"Splendid." Matt says happily and started to head back to the neighborhood that they were searching around earlier.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you mention anything about those places you saw before? I would've thought the logical thing to do would be to speak up about them." Kristen says.

"At first, I did think about mentioning it. But I also wanted to see if there were other places we could get to looking into. After all, I doubt we're going to be able to fit all the Deckers in one house. The thought of even attempting that is absurd." Matt says.

"Not like I suggested that or anything." Kristen says. "But I do think we should find us a new place to fit the entire crew. Spending all our time in small places won't help us gain any territory."

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find somewhere useful to hold our gang up." Matt says.

"Then we had best hurry. As you said, we only have a week, maybe more before the rest of the Deckers arrive and I wouldn't want our presence to be well known before we can prepare for a proper place to live in." Kristen says.

"Exactly, which is why I also want to test out that new hacking method I found. If possible, I'll be able to get us some dollars that we can buy some real expensive stuff with." Matt says with a grin of amusement.

"We're also going to need a backup plan before start to get over excited about this new method, otherwise we're screwed." Kristen says.

"Oh relax, I'm sure we can find somewhere for the Deckers to go very soon. We just need to keep our eyes open for that one place in particular." Matt says.

"Alright, Matt." Kristen says accepting their current plan.

**Angel's GYM:**

The Boss and Angel were sitting on the bed in the back. The bed was owned by Angel and appeared to be messy assuming that he never did make it, and his current living conditions seemed to prove the reason behind it.

Angel had put in a tape in a VCR player and pressed play to make a movie appear on the screen. The Boss didn't understand why Angel had a VCR player and tapes. It wasn't like modern technology wasn't capable of transferring regular tape to DVDs.

"So, what is this movie you're showing me?" The Boss asked sounding bored.

"It's an educational piece that involves fighting. It might teach you a thing or two about Murderbrawl." Angel explained before turning to The Boss. "This is if you're willing to learn."

"Pfft, should I get the popcorn?" The Boss asked sarcastically.

"Just shut up and watch." Angel replied, ignoring the question.

"Alright man, it's your show." The Boss says while leaning back. Angel just sat still and burned his vision onto the screen.

As The Boss and Angel watched the screen, a watermark of one of the past Murderbrawls appeared on the screen. Apparently Angel was showing The Boss one of the games from the old days, because the quality was more than just fuzzy and the coloring was slightly off from what they would've seen in person.

"Welcome fans to another exciting year of Murderbrawl!" A voice shouted over a microphone.

"That's right fans, welcome to the show!" A second voice called out excitedly.

"I'm your host, Zach!" The first voice says.

"And I'm your host, Bobby!" The second voice says.

"AND WELCOME TO BURDERBRAWL XXX!" The two announcers called excitedly.

The Boss sighs as he hears the two announcers shout. _Zach and Bobby, I've should've known…'_

"Angel, why are you showing me old clips of Murderbrawl? It's not like we're living in the past now, right?" The Boss asks.

"I'm showing you this because you need to see what Killbane is truly capable of. If you go in without any kind of knowledge of his fighting techniques, then you're as good as dead." Angel explained.

"So, remember that I hold the title of 'Butcher of Stilwater' Angel. I'm pretty sure Killbane will have to understand that." The Boss says.

"Titles don't mean shit compared to hard work." Angel retorts.

"Oh yeah, where did you hear that crap from?" The Boss asks.

"If I'm not mistaken, that Shaundi woman told me that you once said that to her, correct?" Angel asks.

"I… uh…" The Boss starts while getting a deep glance from Angel. He couldn't lie; he did remember saying such a thing five years back when taking on the first of the Sons of Samedi. Disagreeing with his own words made him sound like a fool. "Shit…"

"So you remember saying that?" Angel asks.

"Yeah, but forget about it. I'll just shut up now." The Boss says.

"Good." Angel simply replied.

The TV continued to show the two men the previous Murderbrawl, which appeared to be focused on Killbane, assuming that Angel recorded it from that part and skipped to Killbane's match. The Boss was sure that Angel had only recorded it from that spot, but he couldn't exactly tell.

Killbane was fighting some random guy in a green mask who appeared to have more balls than brains packed. Killbane appeared to be wearing his traditional fighting outfit and advanced on the shorter muscled guy, who appeared to be too dumb to tell that he was going to be more than injured in this match. He advanced to Killbane and let out a punch inside the gut of the Luchadore leader, who appeared to have had zero effects from it.

Killbane then took the guy's arm and lifted him into the air. Slowly but surely, Killbane had begun to add pressure to his hand holding the guy's arm. The tighter it got, the more the smaller wrestler appeared to be grinding his teeth harder and harder.

"Look at that, Bobby! Never have I ever seen such a display being pulled by Killbane's strength before!"

"I haven't either Zack, and I can only tell that it's going to get a whole lot more brutal from here."

"Just look at the man's face, Bobby! He's doing his best to remain silent, but how long can he hold on?!"

"Under Killbane's pressure? Zack, the guy should already been screaming, but it looks as if he's just trying to play it cool, and that could mean that he'll be-"

Soon, there was a sudden snap, and the arm was shattered while Killbane was able to close his entire wrist. The small wrestler shouted loudly in horror and pain as he felt his right arm become entirely useless for the remainder of his fight career and life.

"Whoa, that snap has sure ended it! I doubt he'll be able to compete in the fight any longer now!"

"Agreed, Bobby! Seeing this man with that wreck of an arm reminds me of that 'accident' on Professor Genki's Super Ethical Reality Climax when that mascot got shredded by that wall of blades."

"That's what I was also thinking as well, Zack. A pity that the show's alterations forced that to be removed from the game."

"I still don't get why that was a removed feature, Zack. After all, it was what made the show more interesting and a challenge for our competitors."

"I couldn't agree more, Bobby. It was because of the blades that I wasn't so fearful to make bets on random people who dared to run inside the maze of death traps."

"Uh… what?"

"Uh, anyway back to the fight. It looks as if Killbane isn't done yet with that fighter, Bobby."

"Yeah… it seems as if he plans to take him for a spin with one of his famous finishing attacks, Zack. But I'm more curious about which one it is that Killbane will use."

Killbane then suddenly forced the smaller wrestler higher and held him on his back while he held his right arm in agony.

"He's holding that guy above his own head! God, I wonder what Killbane's plan is." Bobby exclaimed with both excitement and fear for the Luchadore leader.

"As do I, Bobby. As do I." Zack says in agreement.

Suddenly, Killbane brought the guy down at such a fast pace and pulled his right leg up to get in the way of the smaller wrestler. He collided with Killbane's leg at such speed that a large rippling crack could be hard throughout the arena. The shorter wrestler's face was held upside down by Killbane's arms and his body's structure was broken in half. The worst part however was how damaged the guy actually was, though he couldn't live through that torture because of how gruesome it clear was. The guy was left limp, dead and broken in Killbane's arms.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Bobby's voice could be heard shouting loudly.

Killbane then through the body away from himself and it landed outside of the ring, making some bone shattering noises to go along with it.

"Holy shit! That really was something to show the audience today... wouldn't you agree, Bobby? Bobby?"

"Uh... uh... yes, Zack! I'm sure Killbane has a lot of people who stand there admiring and fearing his great strength. It shows just how he is deserving of the title as 'The Walking Apocalypse'."

"That's right, Bobby. That's right."

From The Boss' perspective, the two announcers were actually cowering behind their microphones. It was kinda hilarious to hear, but not for those two apparently.

Angel then turned around to view The Boss and gave him a look that asked questions. The Boss looked back with no changed expressions and frankly seemed less than concerned about what he had just seen.

"Did that teach you anything?" Angel asks.

"Yeah, I think so." The Boss answered.

"Really?" Angel asked somewhat surprised.

"No, I just want to beat the shit outta Killbane a lot more now." The Boss replied honestly.

"Seriously? After what I have just shown you, you still don't feel the need to get ready to fight Killbane?" Angel asks.

"Nope. Because I already know how I'm going to beat the guy." The Boss replied.

"You mean 'we' right?" Angel asks wanting his right to avenge himself and reclaim the lost respect.

"Hey man, you can go in first if that's what you really want to do." The Boss says.

"That is all I'm asking for." Angel says before getting up. "I guess that means you won't be continuing any training, correct?"

"That's right." The Boss replies.

Angel just gives a smirk of amusement to The Boss in response to his short reply. Really, all the leader of the Saints was doing was humoring the fallen wrestler.

"Very well, but don't say I didn't warn you." Angel says before walking out of the room and heading back into the main GYM room, which was actually an old casino room.

The Boss seemed to look fine right now, but in reality, he was calculating Killbane's tactics inside his own head trying to figure out how he could avoid his crushing hands. Watching that tape about Killbane's previous match was actually pretty useful to The Boss. All he had to do was use all his mental energy, which would make things tough for even himself.

**Matt And Kristen:**

The two Goth teens had spent the next few hours gaining the rights to a new place. The paper work was a lot more easier than those kinds that take a while to fill out and get registered officially. These houses were already complete with a complementary of special needs to accommodate for home living, like a bed, storage space and a few machines in the kitchen. All of the these houses in the area apparently contained the same things in the area as they are valued at high prices. That implied that the area's houses got a good welcoming setup when someone decided to move in next.

It was already 8:00PM and the night sky had started glowing purple in the air, which let out a beautiful texture for the environment there. The city was so great that it even had a reflection on the state of environment. Matt and Kristen had set up on spots on the balcony attached to the second floor while eating fries of a kind that was acting as a welcoming gift inside the kitchen. They were sitting on some expensive wood that seemed too hard to find elsewhere Matt was surprised that it wasn't anything more classy, considering the fact that it was a house valued for the medium wealth residence.

Matt sat deep in thought, thinking of anywhere else to set up the gang at. In a place like Crystal City, it didn't seem that easy to just find an area and claim it for their own. This city was full of a lot of gangs that roam around twenty-four-seven. It had seemed like a good idea before now, but things weren't that black and white.

Kristen was also thinking of the same general subject, but didn't speak her mind, as well as Matt. The two didn't have to ask each other to know that they were thinking of the same thing. They wouldn't be able to relax without the pressure of the crew settling in on their shoulders.

"We're going to need to start looking for a new place to settling in when we get up tomorrow." Matt comments breaking the silence between the two.

"I know." Kristen replies. "But we need to find it sooner than later. It could prove a lot more annoying if we don't make our move soon. It's not like we're going to find a place just by seeing it appear right in front of us."

Matt then stood up and leaned at the rails of the edge of the balcony and sighed to her comment. He wished that it could be that case though, but what were the chances that a new place would just appear right before their eyes? What a load of rubbish.

Matt looked towards buildings that were stretching outwards further away to the left and beyond the water. They land around there was curved like the edge of a lake. All of them were at least eight stories high, and the Decker leader had gotten an interest in that general area. It wasn't those buildings that were getting his attention however. It was more along the path to the right that he had gotten in interest of. While it was extremely dark, he was able to make out at least a whole bunch of skyscrapers with no lighting on them. While they could've all just been shut off, Matt had an edging suspicion that it was that area worth checking out tomorrow.

"Matt, are you alright?" Kristen called while looking at his distracted form.

"Yeah, I am. I think we might have an area to check tomorrow." Matt says.

"Really? I think that sounds like complete crap." Kristen said with a laugh.

"We'll have to figure that one out, but not now." Matt says while turning away and heading back to Kristen. "We should go back inside. After all, it's pretty cold out here."

Kristen nods and picked up both her own and Matt's food. The two then went through the door and shut it, sealing the cold outside and not dragging anymore of it inside.

About ten minutes later, the two Goth were situating themselves in the main bedroom. The bed was already made, but the two needed to warm things up. Matt had gone and turned the heater in one of the halls on, which was actually very effective in warming the place in a matter of minutes.

Matt and Kristen were only here for a few hours and the two clearly already loved the place. Hopefully they wouldn't have to leave anytime soon, otherwise their comfort would be greatly disturbed.

Once the two were settled in bed, everything was at peace. Normally they would've gotten to bed later, but there wasn't much else to do, aside sleeping and gaining more energy for the coming day. They had made sure that everything was safely locked up from the outsiders, as Matt would call the people that he didn't have any contact with. The Attrazione was safely locked up in the garage and the doors to the house were locked tightly. Finally their phones were being charged through the night again, which would make entertainment and communication available throughout the day.

"Night, Matt." Kristen says while closing her eyes.

"Night, Kristen. Sleep tight beautiful." Matt replied. There was sort of an awkward, yet warm feeling the Decker leader felt about saying such things, but he figured that having such a selfish lifestyle for so long would've made it hard to accept his changes.

The dark room was silent and the sound of traffic continued to sound quietly down the street, the noises was a reassurance that everything wasn't too quiet for them to take suspicion on. Things would be somehow different tomorrow and Matt knew it. All he had to worry about however was the possible chance of themselves getting into a fight with the locals of the city. When that time was to come, Matt would do anything in his interests to keep Kristen safe from harm.

**To Be Continued. . .**


	7. Clear Out And A Stressful Situation

**Chapter 7: Clear Out And A Stressful Situation**

**Matt And Kristen's House:**

It was 12:30PM. Both Matt and Kristen were sitting on chairs inside the kitchen of the house they currently owned. The two were getting ready to head out to the city streets of Crystal City and get more locations for the Deckers to start up in again. Matt hadn't forgotten about the area he had wanted to scope out and he wanted to see what it had to offer for space and potential.

Matt had taken the two 45 Shepherds and Kristen had taken the two D4TH Blossoms. Matt was sure that Kristen would find the twin submachine guns more useful than he did. She had been in a lot more fights than anyone could say the leader had been in.

The two of them were still wearing their non-Decker outfits in order to remain hidden still. The fact that combat might be unavoidable today would mean that they might be have to hide who they were to avoid discovery. So they had to remain in disguise and keep the vehicle in the orange colored state.

Before they know it, Matt and Kristen were already out on the road, heading for the spot Matt had noticed before they had gone to bed. That place was giving Matt a burning feeling, as if he needed to check it out. As the two traveled across town, they noticed that there wasn't as much masses of people traveling about, though there were many high class workers either walking or driving to their locations.

Matt continued to watch closely at the buildings that he was interested in as he continued to drive towards them, seeing their condition appearing a lot worse than once shown during the night. While they did look badly taken care of, they still actually appeared non-condemnable... mostly.

"That's what you saw before, Matt?" Kristen asked while staring disapprovingly at the buildings that were getting bigger as they continued to travel towards the towers.

"I admit that they might look like they're in bad condition, but they still look worthwhile for exploring. Plus if the crew is able to settle there, then we won't have any issues until we reveal ourselves to the public." Matt explains.

"If you say so..." Kristen replied skeptically.

Matt and Kristen soon arrived at the place and parked at the side of the road right next to the first building. The walls on it reminded Matt of Kinzie's warehouse, though he couldn't ever get a good view of her place.

Matt and Kristen both exited the vehicle and kept their weapons strapped or hidden in their clothing. Matt had his 45 Shepherds in two holsters on the sides of his pants. They remained hidden under the black coat he wore.

Kristen had both D4TH Blossoms strapped to her sides, but remained hidden under her blackened skirt. To avoid them shaking bellow, Kristen had them strapped by being held up on both ends of the under straps, keeping the long ends held sideways. The two Shock Hammers of hers were strapped to her back, but didn't look threatening since they remained retracted.

Matt and Kristen looked at the buildings and found a small road way that traveled between buildings that went deeper into the area where the damaged buildings were. It appeared to be very similar to the original Decker factories that Matt had owned, but more filled with mess that belonged behind an alleyway.

"Well, let's go." Matt says.

"Eh, in this place?" Kristen asks while giving some weird looks to the place. "This isn't as classy as I expected."

"That's why I've specifically decided to check this place out instead of looking at clearly inhabited places." Matt says.

"You're checking this place out?"

Both Matt and Kristen then turned around and found a man who walked up to them. He was wearing light blue jeans, a white shirt that said Gen X 89.0 on it and blonde hair with a green cap facing forward. Apparently Gen X was stretched wide enough to hit Crystal City. That was a real surprise to the Decker couple. It was fair enough for it to stretch from Stilwater to Steelport, but to Crystal City?

"Yes, why do you ask?" Matt asked.

"You don't want to check this place out. This place is crawling with crazy people and loads of dangerous obstacles. You wouldn't want to explore this place, even for a big reason." The man explained.

Matt and Kristen eyed each other with certain looks before turning back to the guy who appeared to be all out and serious about his story. Whatever was inside the zone around that area, it wasn't pretty by the guy's description.

"Whatever is on the other side, I'm sure we'll be able to handle it." Matt says.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, man." The guy says before walking away to do his own things.

Matt and Kristen continued to eyes the guy as he moved further away, questioning to themselves about what he was referring to. It was getting stranger and stranger here and this was the first actual encounter with someone strange walking up to them. The only other people that have even made contract with them was either retail business owners or two certain hospitality workers and one of them being someone that Kristen wished to rip the throat of still.

"Alright, we had best get our equipment ready. I don't want anything that guy warned up about being true, so we have to take precautions while searching the place." Matt advised.

"Of course, but I wish we had some kind of technology that could help us detect life forms. It would be a great warning display for us." Kristen says.

"It's funny to hear you mention that actually." Matt says.

"How so?" Kristen asked.

"It just so happens that I've been working on technology like that very recently." Matt says.

"Really? Then we should use it." Kristen says.

"Afraid not." Matt says regretfully. "The technology isn't complete yet and still requires further testing to make it complete. Until I have enough time to get it to work, we're gonna need to go in blind."

"Uh... great." Kristen comments with some annoyance.

Matt and Kristen then looked at the road between two buildings and decided to go down the direct path, since it was more clear. To make sure that they would be more effective during an attack, Kristen had taken the liberty of using her rollerblades to travel. A Specialist like her had many uses for her abilities.

The walk inside was a quiet one. The ground was nothing more than dirt that crunched as the two Deckers moved in deeper. As each step was made, the sound of traffic got quieter and quieter, making the walk even more silent as they went along.

The deep they seemed to get in, the dark it became. Since there were some actual skyscrapers around in that area, they were avoiding the sun from setting in on the ground. If it were night time where they were walking through, Matt would've been sure that it was lit up well, because there were street lights around the area. But that seemed unlikely either because the place didn't generate power at night, as Matt had noted when he and Kristen were on the balcony.

As soon as Matt and Kristen had gone at least maybe two hundred feet, they had spotted a door to a factory open and it appeared to be undamaged. This sparked the curiosity of Matt because of the surprise. Kristen however was more interested of the outside of the buildings, noting the spooky feelings it gave when viewing them.

Matt slowly walked inside of the room and observed the area carefully, attempting to spot whatever that guy had told Kristen and himself earlier. He said something about this place being filled with dangerous obstacles and crazy people, but all Matt saw was abandoned computers and cinderblocks laying about. The funny thing Matt had noted about the computers was that they looked more modern than old. They were a lot younger than these buildings for sure.

Kristen went in second and viewed a computer that was off of course off, and saw how advanced it was. This raised her suspicions quite a bit. Why would an abandoned building like the ones in the area have computers as advanced as these? If there was actually any danger coming here, then it would've already caught them by now.

Kristen then spotted a book nearby that was lying on the ground next to the computer. It looked somewhat new and carried an interesting look for itself. She quickly got down to her knees and picked up the book with both hands, expecting to see something interesting on the inside of it. It wasn't actually a book, but more of a booklet of a sorts with images all over it. It didn't take her too long to figure out that it was actually filled with images of the exact same place as they are currently standing in. She didn't know why there was a booklet for this place, but it seemed pretty odd.

Then, Kristen heard noises from behind her and looked back to see a closed closet that rattled like an earthquake shattering movable objects like mad. Finding this to be questionable, Kristen took out one of her Shock Hammers and held it in a tight grip in her right wrist while drawing out her left arm and walking over to the closet. But it was so annoying with rollerblades on her footwear since the wheels were not meant for standing on.

On the other side of the room, Matt was too focused on his fascination of electronics that he didn't pay attention to what was happening behind him. His mind being clueless and racing about this place like a candy factory for the youth. Despite his swear off from ever relying on technology completely, his interest wasn't easy to pass on and change to something else.

Kristen knew of Matt's state and just sighed mentally. She didn't like that Matt was returning to his obsession again since he was... obsessed. But she couldn't blame him for it. His entire life was invoked around technology and having a lifelong interest in something was hard to give rid of. She'd have to live with that version of Matt for now. Removing him from his 'happy place' wouldn't be wise.

Suddenly as she was only five feet away from the closet, it bursts open and something charges at her at a fast speed. Normally a person wouldn't be able to react to such an encounter, but Kristen was no joke to being fast. She quickly extended her Shock Hammer and swung it at the fast moving target, hitting what appeared to be the side of a head.

Matt suddenly jolted around in panic and looked to see what the noise was about. He feared the worst when he saw blood all over the other side of the room, because Kristen was standing over there. He didn't know who's blood it was, but he sure hoped it wasn't Kristen's.

"Oh, shit!" Matt shouts looking into her back. She appeared to be taking everything that just happened in.

When Kristen looked down to the ground, she saw blood from whatever she had hit. She already knew it was a person and that person appeared to be wearing a homeless outfit and now carried a fatal hit to the side of the head. That was the reason why blood had spewed all over that side of the room. The Shock Hammer was held down to the ground, dripping blood from the tip of the lowest end and making a small puddle on the floor. There was also a blue glow at the tip of the Shock Hammer which implied that it had powered up with the hit, making the kill.

"Kristen, are you alright?" Matt asked concerned.

Kristen then turned around and looked at Matt for a moment before turning back to the dead body now lying on the floor. "I'm fine, Matt."

"I thought that was your blood for a second. Thank God I was wrong." Matt says with relief.

"That guy wasn't kidding, Matt." Kristen says. "There are some crazy people here, that's for sure."

"We should leave then." Matt says with a downed expression. He was sounding fearful about this situation and clearly was worried about Kristen, forgetting about his obsession about technology. His expression was also showing that he was saddened by the situation. "I guess we're just going to have to find us a new place to setup in."

Kristen then looked around the room and saw nothing else, but emptiness all over. This place is dangerous and it definitely had some crazy people here, but this place did have potential, if you removed the hazards around the place.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"We're not leaving, Matt. This place might be full of insane bastards, but we're not leaving." Kristen says. "Our crew is going to need to find a new place. Since we cannot find anywhere else to setup in, we're either going to take this place, or go without."

"But there could be more dangerous people than just that one person! We might get killed!" Matt panics.

"If you wish to keep your skin safe and clean, then you return to the car." Kristen said while walking outside with her tires making crunching sounds in the dirt. Matt just watched as she move ever so persistently deeper into the area.

Matt just shakes his head as he thinks about what he had done, thinking about going here. Now she had decided to move in and he wanted to pull out. Their roles were being swapped and he hated how it was going. Suddenly he realizes that her stepping on the ground had gone very quiet, indicating that she had gone further away. Matt then realized this and went running after her.

"Kristen, wait for me!"

**Steelport Highway Downtown:**

The Boss was driving at a high speed on the main road, not in a good mood at all. He prove in between cars and smashed into a few when some tried to overtake to a different line. Despite all this, he kept on driving at a high speed.

As the cars continued to keep being an annoying problem for The Boss to handle right now, his rage continued to build up fast. He had received very troubling news just minutes ago and he knew he had to move fast in order to avoid an annoying situation changing into a catastrophe. He had received a phone call off Shaundi questioning Viola's loyalty when The Boss had heard a struggle on the other end of the phone and heard a female's voice. Despite it being a woman, he had been quick to assume that it was military, so he thought of it as the next possible result: STAG.

The Boss was having enough of the other life forms of Steelport and was really pissed off at STAG equally, maybe even more. He stuck his head out of the window and started cursing at the others on the main highway.

"Hey, get outta my way assholes!" The Boss shouts while smashing into other vehicles in his path. He didn't care whether it was or wasn't STAG driving about. He never gave a shit about annoying military based people before, and he wouldn't start to now.

One STAG N-Forcer was flipped by The Boss as he rammed into the back of it and it flew to the side until it fell off of the bridge in downtown. How he had managed to pull such a thing off was beyond him, but he just brushed of those since he didn't care about those kinds of things as much as anyone else did. What his main agenda was at this point was to get to Image As Designed to meet Pierce and the ex-Morningstar leader, Viola.

"Man, this is fucking bullshit!" The Boss shouts.

Suddenly STAG N-Forcers started to come out of nowhere and follow the leader of the Saints from behind. The Boss noticed this and took out all his stress on the now perusing anti-gang soldiers by pulling his 45 Shepherd out and firing at the enemies chasing after him. This was really annoying, dealing with enemies who drove around in truck armored vehicles that were clearly oversized compared to his vehicle.

The vehicle The Boss has stolen was a green Torch. A relatively small car that carried some style to its body work. It was expensive but easy to find in Steelport, which is why The Boss was able to find it in a short amount of time.

"Pull over now, Saint! We're going to take you in or we're taking you out!" The Boss heard a STAG soldier called over a speaker from one of the N-Forcers.

"Yeah, like I'm letting either of that happen..." The Boss says to himself and started to move a lot more with finesse behind the wheel. "Hope you bastards are ready for this."

As the Torch the leader of the Saints drove started to move more dramatically, the STAG drivers had done the same and sped up further in attempt to hit the car and take it down with The Boss along with it. The STAG gunners were fired at the small car

The 45 Shepherd fired continuously at the N-Forcers. A few of the bullets had managed to shattered the window of the one in the middle and managed to launch a few of them into the skulls of the driver and the passenger. The N-Forcer then began to shift to the right and crashed into the side of another one. The force was so strong that it got pushed against the edge of the highway and landed in the water. The Boss had already made it on the bridge to get to the eastern island of the city.

The STAG trucks were continuing to shoot at the leader of the Saints with their laser cannons. Each shot that the gunmen were shooting at The Boss' car just make his mind jolt more pissed off each second. This was more annoying than dealing with a gang squad chasing after him. STAG was equipped with better vehicles and weapons while gangs carried the lesser choices to use with.

"These guys thinking they're tough shit."

The Boss might've seen the STAG soldiers as thinking they're tough stuff, but he had more potential in combat than what those soldiers could. They may be more advanced in technology than the other gangs, but the Saints would only treat them like another gang they've fought before. At least The Boss would. Every challenge that was presented to him was nothing but a mere 'yawn' of a dog with a bark but no bite. These STAG soldiers wanted to give The Boss a challenge, so he was going to respond with one of his own.

The Boss observed up ahead and saw a STAG roadblock sitting up ahead with two N-Forcers parked sideways with a few STAG soldiers standing there with their Viper Laser rifles firing at the Torch heading their way. The Boss didn't slow down and just made the car rev louder and louder, giving the STAG soldiers a chance to realize their mistake and make an attempt to move out of the way.

Some of the STAG soldiers had realized their mistakes while others just held their ground like over confident fools. The scared STAG soldiers scrambled to the side of the highway lane while the non-afraid ones just held their ground at the roadblock, firing their rifles at the Torch still.

The Boss noticed this and leaned forward a bit while putting his game face on. These soldiers were given enough warnings to realize their mistake, so The Boss was going to show them why they should've considered their choices more wisely. The brave and stupid men and women would not see the bitter end of this.

"Right, I gave you assholes enough warnings, so now you're all going to see why you should think with your heads instead of your dumbass weapons."

The engine to the car rose a lot higher as it came near the roadblock of the STAG soldiers. It was looking pretty clear that the leader of the Saints wasn't just the butcher of Stilwater, but he was also insane.

In the two seated car, The Boss reached for one of his grenades and pulled off the pin as he moved close to the blockade being forced against him. This was such a foolish move to him that he thought he was being generous by killing them now and not saving them for later.

Suddenly, the Torch had hit the barriers piled onto the road with his car, and managed to fly into the air by using them as a jump. How he had managed to do such a thing was beyond anyone. The walls of the barriers were too steep to use as a basic jump.

As The Boss had managed to jump into the air, he lodged the grenade from his left hand and threw it behind the car and making it the back of the barriers, but avoiding the soldiers from seeing to too. They were too busy focusing on the vehicle coming at them that all they were worried about was getting hit by a moving target.

The next few N-Forcers then stopped at the barriers and the crew members watched The Boss make a getaway to where he needed to go. They had thought that they were going to get a serious punishment from Cyrus for letting him get away from them. Until...

**BOOM!**

The grenade exploded into shrapnel and took everything around it out. The STAG soldiers who were on the edge of the bridge were sent flying and falling towards the water. Those survivors would have to swim to land to avoid drowning. The highway was littered with melted and burning metal, along with burned and mangled bodies that laid on the highway.

The Boss looked into the rearview mirror and chuckled as he saw the success of his grenade's effects. No one would be able to track him if the final STAG soldiers after him were dealt with. While no one was tracking him, it always seemed like as if the enemy just knew where to find him wherever he went.

**Matt And Kristen:**

The two Goth teens walked further and further into the area they were walking through. The ground continued to crunch as the rocks kept being stepped on. Throughout this part of the city, everything just seemed too messy and unappreciated.

Matt and Kristen continued to look around the corners of the place as they moved along, since they were worried about more people arriving and trying to kill them. Kristen was skilled enough to take down anyone giving a surprise attack, but she couldn't pull off such a move each and every time.

"Kristen, are you sure you still want to continue this trek of ours? It might be a better choice to wait for the crew to come to town and clear this place out." Matt says.

"We know that's too risky, Matt." Kristen says. "If we don't try, then we're going to be in a worse shape."

"Cleaning this place out with our gang is too dangerous?" Matt asked. "Doing this ourselves is what is truly dangerous!"

"Please, would you rather deal with this when we're out in the open amongst the other gangs, or would you rather do this here and now to make sure we can settle in right?" Kristen scoffed.

"Well..." Matt starts while trying to make a choice.

What Kristen had chosen both sounded risky in both ways. The first one made the gang appearing in the open a dangerous situation, since enemy gangs always walked around the streets of the city. If one of the gangs in the city was to spot the Decker roaming about, it wouldn't be long before everyone knew what was going on. The second suggestion was an instant plan, but extremely dangerous for Kristen and Matt since it was them two against the most crazy people in the city. It was a hard choice, but Matt had to accept that there wasn't time for choices. They were already in the middle of the second choice, so it wasn't really the best choice right now to make new ideas.

"Good, now keep following me and we'll get through this in no time." Kristen says while rubbing her right hand on Matt's face, which he didn't expect when she moved ahead.

Matt sighs loudly and followed again. He still wasn't going to let her out of plain sight.

Roughly about fifty feet ahead, Matt and Kristen wondered into another path that expanded. There was something surprising about the gravel around here. It no longer was covered in rocks or dirt, but instead it was a regular cement road. However it all had a lot of cracks and there were some muddy puddles around the corners of other buildings in the area.

"Well, everything seems to get a bit cleaner around here." Matt comments.

"Indeed. Just think about what we could do with this space, Matt." Kristen says. "The Deckers haven't ever gotten anything this big before. Just look at the buildings around here."

Matt looked all around and saw the buildings around them. The side buildings were pretty short and enacted like old factory businesses judging by the appearances that they were giving. One was clearly an old vehicle business, because there was a sign on the top front on the building titled 'Rim Jobs'. It came as a surprise that there was once a business here, because it seemed as if the path to getting here was a difficult thing to travel on. Of course Matt and Kristen had taken the middle path, and the others weren't accounted for yet.

On the left, there was a building that appeared to be an old factory that made clothing. This one clothing factory have the title 'Gothic Topic' on it. This was a puzzling thing, because Matt was sure that a business like that wouldn't have any abandoned businesses in the same city they were located in. Perhaps there was something bad about this part of the city that he and Kristen didn't know about at all. They were basically tourists in this city, since it was a lot different than Steelport and they had only been there for two days.

Suddenly an unnerving feeling started to wave over Matt as they were in the middle of the buildings and on the path. It was as if they weren't alone and someone was watching from a short distance. It was as if a sniper was watching over them and they had a very good view of the Deckers.

Kristen felt the unnerving feeling too, but she didn't let it wash over her with fear. Instead she kept her senses up and used her mind as her vision to be more aware of the area and what was going on. Her hearing perception was also increased a lot further. Apparently it was acting well, because she could hear a few breaths coming from behind. She had had enough of this weird feeling already.

Kristen quickly turned around and spotted six bums standing at least thirty feet from the back of the track they had walked up from. Their facial expressions looked as if they had been up all night doing drugs, which appeared pretty obvious that they did.

Matt had also turned to face them and felt a lot of uneasiness at the six bums standing on their path they had taken to get where they were standing. This place was getting creepier and weirder by the second. The main problem however was how the direct path they had taken was now infested with the homeless crazies of the abandoned part of the city. Each one of them was carrying baseball bats with mold clearly covering them on many of the fractions, and also appeared to have been damaged by termites. This wouldn't be much of a fight... to Kristen at least.

The bums then started to charge at the Goth couple with their bats waving threatening in the air and giving strange bloody hurdling yells as they ran, surprising Kristen as she observed their actions. For people who appeared to be homeless and crazy, they sure had a lot of speed and energy. So then she used her Shock Hammer again by slamming it into the ground against the approaching bums and sent them flying back, along with the rocky and dirt gravel on their path. Each bum had landed with heavy thuds and pools of blood drenched from their head areas, assuming they were killed by the shockwave that had inflicted against them.

"Jesus Christ, that was shocking!" Matt shrieks in fear.

Kristen then sighed and put her Shock Hammer back on to her own back, assuming that there wouldn't be any more surprises left to face with as of yet. She would be kicking ass when it came to fighting off hordes of people, even though they were only few compared to an entire wave.

"I wonder how many of them are left around here. We might be here for some time." Kristen says.

"But..." Matt starts, only to go silent again.

"Relax, Matt. We'll be fine as long as we remain calm. Worrying about the situation isn't going to do us any good." Kristen says.

"We could always go back. It isn't too late to-" Matt starts, only to be cut off by another yell behind him.

When Matt had turned around, a pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders and started to drag him away. This situation was drawing more of Matt's anxiety out and he could barely doing anything to change the situation. He had left his guard down. The guy was obviously on some drugs which influenced his actions, making Matt an easy target to deal with. Kristen was proven to be the muscle and foot worker of the two Goths.

"Matt!" Kristen shrieks with concern for her boyfriend and went after the bum.

As Kristen charged for the bum dragging Matt away, doors to the sides of the path Kristen followed started to burst open and even more waves of bums came out. She cursed quietly as she saw the enemies coming at her with more baseball bats... and one particular item that greatly resembled a penetrator, except it was more like a flexible poll. God knows the hell it even was supposed to be. The closest bum was too close for Kristen to even get a chance to grab at her weapons, so she activated her special ability and zoomed back ten steps to gain a chance for better weapons to use.

By moving back, Kristen had been able to quickly calculate the number of enemies coming at her. At least twenty had blasted from the doors and decided to use her as the main target. There was too much to even consider using one type of weapon for, so she did a combination attack. She pulled out her D4TH Blossom from the straps under the left side of her skirt and picked her main Shock Hammer from her right part of her back.

The first thing she did was swarm rapid fire at the approaching crowed coming to her at a fast speed, but appeared to be a useless choice for getting them all down. When about twelve of the homeless men were almost at her, she used her right hand to hold the Shock Hammer above herself high and quickly slammed down at the flat ground that she stood on, sending the twelve bums back again and killing most of them. Two thirds of the wave was dead, while the remaining four were still resisting ferociously by getting back up again and charging at her with bleeding arms and legs, almost as if they were like the living impaired.

The four bums then attempted to lunge at the elite Decker Specialist by jumping in mid-air, only for her to zoom out of the way and let the bums fall flat on their faces. Kristen then quickly aimed her D4TH Blossom at the fallen bums and fired some blue glowing led into their backs, ending their lives for good.

Kristen's mind then went back to the task at hand and went after the one bum that had taken Matt away from her. No matter what they would do, she would find them and she would kill them.

As Kristen went on and turned left around a corner, she spotted an open door that appeared to lead into an important area. In all honesty, nothing here looked that important to begin with, since there wasn't anything that looked valuable to begin with. Maybe the computers were worth something, but not much else. The only thing she encountered as important about this spot was that she knew Matt was inside, but didn't know whether or not that she was too late to avoid anything that was happening. She hoped that Matt would be okay until then.

Meanwhile with Matt...

"Stop it! Where in God's name are you taking me?!" Matt demanded loudly.

The bum just ignored the pleas for the truth and kept on going. The male Goth had been blind folded since he had entered the building but didn't exactly know the tracks well enough to read what was happening. The part the was worrying him more though was that he easily could tell that he had been dragged down a few rows of stairs. Of course Matt was being escorted down and his 45 Shepherds had been confiscated by the locals of this place. He didn't know what to expect once they had arrived at their destination, but he could tell that things were going to get freaky, which easily bugged him at the thought of being killed or decapitated. Issues like this forced Matt to want to stay inside.

"For God's sack, where are we going?!" Matt kept on demanding.

"Shut it, brat!" The bum blurted out to the teen and nudged his back as he got forced down lower again.

But while that nudge did force Matt to move, his blindfold also got knocked off in the incident to make him go down. Matt then tripped over and looked back to the bum who escorted him, who looked really pissed off for what just happened. Matt didn't know what to do at this point. The drug crazed guy appeared to be venting things silently and his anger levels were clearly far from dropping. It was almost as if he had been doing a certain addictive drug in particular, but Matt couldn't define which one would be causing this sudden reaction. Matt would've done anything he could to avoid this guy, but he knew too well that he had the 45 Shepherds now, and that he could still use them against the teenager if he wanted to. Apparently that answer was left unknown for now.

"Get the hell up!" The bum demanded threateningly and pulling out one of Matt's pistols. Apparently the alternative to defying him was death, but what was taking the low road worth?

"A-alright." Matt replied while his voice started to crack. He was scared, very scared. And there was nothing he could do in this position. The tables were turned against him.

Matt got up and continued onto the supposed track that he was meant to be following on. If he screws this up, he will die. No doubt about it.

Matt walked down another row of stairs and kept on thinking about what would happen to him once he got to the lowest part of the place. These stair cases reminded Matt of those kinds that looped around in circles to ascend or descend like in a hotel. The thing that was noticeable however was that it didn't extend as far as a hotel's stairs, but much rather like a small skyscraper going down into the ground.

Suddenly as Matt was walking, the Goth teen had heard a sudden drop from behind him and then a shot from his 45 Shepherd went off, making a bullet fly and hit something metal, which started to bounce against everything inside. Matt's first reaction to this was to get onto the ground and duck with both hands around his head, not wanting to experience a gunshot wound to his body so soon.

"Fuck!" The bum shouted as he leaned down to pick up the pistol and overlooked the silver piece with his right hand back on the handle. The pistol appeared undamaged and needed a wipe down to make clean again. Apparently only one bullet had fired from the gun. The bum was so high that he hadn't held the gun well enough to keep it in his own hand.

Matt continued to cower on the ground and desperately wanted to get out of this situation as soon as possible, but that wouldn't happen with this drugged bum carrying all the guns.

"Get up you little shit!" The bum demanded as he kicked Matt's back, making the teen flip over and unlocked his hands from his own head. Noticing the gun now being aimed at him, Matt quickly knew to do and scooped himself up off the dirty metal floor.

"Now, keep moving asshole." The bum demanded.

"O-of course, sir. I-"

"Shut the fuck up!" The bum shouted before shooting right behind Matt's feet and making the Decker leader jump in fear. He then started to shift further down, thinking that if he didn't move now, the next shot would be impaling his back.

As Matt started to walk, the bum was about to as well, but had some complications.

"Oh fuck!" The bum shouted while turning around to face something, only to be punched in the face and snatched of the 45 Shepherd from his own hand. He was then pushed along the silver rail right next to him and tried to gain a good grip on it, expecting to recuperate his balance, only for the rails to snap off and make him fall down three more rows of stair.

"Oh shit, I'm coming doooowwwww-" The bum cried, before his voice was silence when a loud thud was heard and a big splash of water had been heard.

Matt slowly turned around, hoping for nothing worse to come his way. The last thing he needed was a drug overdosed bum holding him hostage with the Decker leader's own pistols, what more could happen that he wouldn't want? Matt's expression changed from fearful to questioning, to happiness as he saw what he wanted to see.

"Kristen!" Matt shouted and jumped at his girlfriend with his arms rapping around here hard, almost making her almost lose her entire breath.

"Matt, I can't believe you let one drug crazed homeless guy take you down like that." Kristen says while trying to avoid letting the air out of her lungs. "I thought you were the leader of a gang, not a damsel in distress..." The last line Kristen said seemed to be more of a mockery to him rather than a lecture.

"I uh..." Matt started, but couldn't find the words to explain it. His face turned to a blush as he couldn't say anything else, which made Kristen begin to laugh at the Decker leader. His face only turned more red as he looked away with embarrassment.

"Matt." Kristen says as she giggled.

Matt frowned and dropped his arms from Kristen's body. He didn't like how it sounded. Matt Miller, leader of the Deckers taken hostage by a drugged homeless man who could barely keep his balance.

"Please don't tell anyone about this. Especially the other Deckers. I couldn't handle being laughed at for something like this, and I don't want everyone to think I'm a bad leader." Matt pleads.

"Oh, Matt." Kristen says as she finally wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's body and held on tightly. She went in and hugged him as she smiled, thinking about Matt's plea for not telling anyone about his little situation. "Don't worry, Matt. I won't say anything."

"Thank you, Kristen." Matt says hugging back again.

The two remained together for many moments, making the dangerous area seem less of a disturbing one. Once the two were done with their support for each other, Matt broke the silence once again.

"Are you ready to leave yet?"

"What are you talking about? Are you not at all curious why that guy was dragging you down here in the first place?" Kristen asks.

"What do you think? Of course I'm NOT curious about this place, especially after what just happened to me just now!" Matt bursts out.

"Well, if you want to leave Matt, then you can go right ahead. But I'm going to get to the bottom of this. At least I would be putting in more work for the Deckers. And for you." Kristen says.

Matt stood there in silence as he locked his eyes into Kristen's finding it hard to resist those pretty blue orbs. They acted like a successful guilt trip wrapped along with desire to make Matt do anything, which even meant helping his girlfriend.

"Oh, fine..." Matt sighs loudly. "Let's get to the bottom of this."

"Just what I wanted to hear from you, Matt." Kristen says pleasantly as she turn around and went to continue on the path deeper into the building. "Now come on, we need to move."

"Alright then..." Matt says without any energy then proceeded to follow his girl, but realized something he had just noticed about Kristen. "Hey, Kristen..?"

"Yeah, Matt?"

"You're speaking completely in an American accent." Matt points out.

Kristen analyzed her accent during her small lecture with Matt and figured that he wasn't wrong. She had completely abandoned her British accent and assumed to keep carrying the American one she used a percentage of the time. "Look, uh Matt?"

"Yes?" Matt answered.

"I can't really control how my accent works at times." Kristen confessed while returning to her British accent, sounding saddened.

"Why not? I would've thought that living with Mister Loren would mean not being involved with Americans as much." Matt says.

"He spent a lot of time with many contacts over the world, but his biggest asset was the country America, where anything is possible." Kristen explained. "I adapted to the accent too well that I literally am forcing the British accent out." She then looked away in fear and shame. "I'm so sorry."

There was a certain law of code in the Deckers where the members were to only be of British relation and it also included carrying the accent as well. That was a law Matt had impounded on the crew, but he didn't think it would affect Kristen that much. She respected that code, because she kept her accent in line when everyone else was around, but when it came to Matt, it was a bigger challenge since she only wanted to be herself, but the gang kept on making that a pressure.

"It's really that much of a pain, isn't it?" Matt asks.

"More than you can imagine." Kristen replied.

Matt looked at her with a guilt riddled expression. His strict rules kept her from speaking easily when she tried to communicate. She had spent most of her years in Steelport among Americans since Phillipe was in charge. She had picked up the accent during her years and even within the Deckers, she still carried it pretty strong. He didn't want to see her in this sort of position and it was clearly unfair. He had to do what he could to support her.

"Kristen, I'm sorry you're under this stress." Matt says and gave her a supporting kiss on her right cheek. "The Deckers are going to learn to accept you for who you are."

"You really mean that, Matt?" Kristen asked hopefully.

"Yes I do, and I'll make them accept you if I have to." Matt says.

"Thank you, Matt." Kristen says back and kissed Matt right on the lips in appreciation.

"Now let's go." Matt says with a smile and offering his hand to his girlfriend. She gladly took at with a small smile and the two moved on forward. "We're going to take this place, for the Deckers."

Kristen looked at Matt with a thankful smile, knowing his words were hard to let out since rules were always followed in the Deckers. She was glad that Matt never snapped at her for using the American accent, but now it seemed too good to be true since he has fully accepted it. It was with pleasure that she took Matt's hand into hers. "That's right, for the Deckers."

The two then continued onto their path down to where the dead bum was taking them. Surprisingly this place went down pretty deep, considering its entry point was at the top of the stairs. It was a wonder as to what this place was built for.

Once Matt and Kristen had made it to the lower ground, they got off the metal walkway and started moving on the wet surface. The issue with the surface being wet was that bad that the water actually covered about five inches in height, which quickly made Matt get wet feet and wet shoes.

Matt moaned in annoyance to this situation and continued to walk around the lower point, until the Goth had realized that he needed to do something. Matt softly released his hand from Kristen's and advanced to the dead bum's body, which laid face down in the mucky water and left remains of blood spreading out around his body, mostly due to the face getting impacted hard by the fall into the water.

"Shit..." Matt cursed in annoyance.

"What's wrong, Matt?" Kristen asked while walking up to Matt's left shoulder.

"This dead moron took both my pistols before, and he still has my other one in his pocket." Matt explained.

"And what's the problem aside it being inside the clothes of his body?" Kristen questioned.

"What, aside being in that state? There's blood all around the dead body and I don't want to get my hands all messy with a guy's blood." Matt explained clearly annoyed at not being able to recover his pistol.

Kristen stared at the body and focused on it intensely, clearly noting how Matt was very annoyed by the sight presented to him. As a gang leader, death was a natural thing for him to face every day. He had experienced it with each man and woman killed in the Deckers, and some weren't even legally adults yet, judging by American standards. Matt never once got into a fight, nor has he ever killed anyone without a computer. Dealing with blood was a foreign step to him, so this was to be expected. Computers and phones didn't bleed, so he has yet to gain experience with it.

"Sometimes in order to survive Matt, we must do things we don't ever want to do." Kristen says before she moved closer to the bum's body and squats down right next to it. She then put her hand on the dirty back of the dead bum and flipped him over, revealing the damage done to the front of his torso and head. In response to the serious damage done to the dead man, Matt make a gagging sound and just turned away disgusted.

"Oh, that's disgusting!" Matt exclaimed while facing away.

Kristen just ignored him and went for one of the front pockets on the bottom left and felt the inside of it, feeling nothing but emptiness, assuming that she had dug inside the wrong one. Then the bottom right one suddenly shifted open and the 45 Shepherd slipped out, right into the dirty and bloody water.

Kristen sighed in annoyance to the weapon falling in the water. Despite the unspeakable smell directed from the dead bum, the blood actually looked a lot worse... and possibly even infected from the lack of healthy treatment. "Oh, of course..." She said silently and hesitated as she dipped her hand into the floor of water drenched with blood and reached for the 45 Shepherd that had sunken down. Kristen almost gagged herself as she felt the blood go around her hand. It was warm, but rapidly cooling down as she searched for the silver pistol.

Matt then turned around and looked at the back of Kristen who had risen up from the wet floor and keep staring in that direction with her hand in front of her. He didn't know what she had done, but he knew it wasn't something he would've done.

"Kristen, what did you..?"

Kristen then turned around to face Matt and held the second 45 Shepherd with her right hand. Both the silver pistol and her light skin were clearly mixed with blood all over them. The sight made Matt want to vomit, but apparently all he could do was stare strangely at the hand and gun.

"Oh God, what in the right mind even possessed you to do something like this?" Matt asked.

"Survival." Kristen replied simply. "If we're going to clear this place out, we're going to need all the weapons we can get, no matter what state they're in."

"But, picking a weapon out of bloody water?" Matt asks.

"It's necessary." Kristen says while offer the pistol back to Matt, which refused pretty fast to take it back. Kristen just sighed and held the weapon in her right hand. "Let's move on and see what else there is explore down here."

"Alright. Let's go then." Matt says.

As the Goths started to move, Kristen gave one more look at the dead body and focused more on the eyes. Despite the face appearing violently brutalized by the ground, the eyes appeared intact as they remained open. But while remaining undamaged from the fall, there was something very odd about the eyes. They appeared to not be white like normal people's eyes, but it was more like they were yellow. Like very, very yellow. It wasn't a yellow that would appear with a normal rapid and deadly disease, but they appeared to be worse than that. They were even more yellow than cheese and even more darker, which was defiantly not normal for a human being and definitely not in the family genetics either.

The female Goth slowly turned away from the dead body and moved her vision towards a hallway that moved away from the stairs, which went at least sixty feet across to another room, which appeared to be extensively large.

Both Matt and Kristen then decided to go down the path, expecting to find the answers to where Matt was being taken and where possibly more danger might lie. Kristen was more than certain that it was more than true, since her senses picked up on that.

The area was pretty silent and multiple areas made sounds of dripping water, either from leaking pipes or other points that weren't noticeable. There were also a few echoes of rats squeaking in the distance while the movement from the two Deckers were heard, assuming that they were screaming in terror from the recent noises made.

The water that the Goth couple were walking through started to get a bit deeper, indicating that the floor was getting a bit lower. For Matt, it couldn't really get any worse, and the water was hitting up to his ankles at this point. Kristen's footwear however was still pretty dry, if you didn't count the wheels of the rollerblades that she wore.

The walk through the hallway was continuously silent as the two walked onward, everything seemed very strange with the silence.

Finally, the two had made it to the end of the tunnel and they stopped directly on the spot. They viewed around the area with their heads rotating while they looked. The room was extremely dark and there were only small amounts of light emitting from the ceiling, assuming that there was interior damage located up there.

Suddenly, everything started to burst from the walls on many of the sides of the room, coming from either other discovered halls, or from damaged closets that were also located down here. It was hard to see the entire room from where they were standing since there was something giant standing in the center of the room.

Matt simply started to panic silently as he heard the sounds, knowing that the threats could be more bums with drug addictions charging out to fight the teens again. Matt's experience with the last one was making him hesitate pretty hard. While he had agreed to follow Kristen down here, he didn't agree to engaging in any form of combat. All Matt had was the one 45 Shepherd that he still held. Kristen contained the other one, along with her set of weapons. She had five all up while Matt just carried the one.

The answer to the noise was another group of homeless people that seemed to spawn from each side of the room. This time however, there were a lot more and they seemed to act less like the bums they were, judging by the instincts they were laying out. They were more like people with lower energy yet managed to speed up pretty fast to make the reaction of Kristen a bit delayed.

A group of three bums had managed to tackle the elite Decker Specialist and make her fall back first into the dirty underground water. She quickly attempted to climb back up, but got trampled on again by the three bums.

Matt could barely react and only shouted in concern for his girlfriend.

"Kristen!"

Matt was starting aim his 45 Shepherd at the three bums but couldn't get the hang of attempting to shoot. While the pistol was upgraded to the fullest extent of its body, it was too powerful of a blast to even hit the dirty scumbags without harming Kristen. It wasn't only that, but it was also his fear for violence and especially the blood of people and death. His thoughts about taking action were suddenly knocked away as he got belted in the face by a bum who had a strong fist. The impact had gotten Matt directly in the face and sent the leader of the Deckers flying back and leaving his face in pain as well. His silver pistol had also been knocked out of his right hand and landed five feet away from where has pushed back.

Kristen might've been too busy with her own problems, but she clearly saw Matt who needed some help badly.

"Matt!"

The Decker then did what she could and abandoned the 45 Shepherd of hers and reached for her other D4TH Blossom that hadn't been removed just yet. Amazingly it didn't fall from under her skirt when she had been tackled, so it proved to be held on reliably. She managed to use all her strength to hold the bums away with her left arm and focus on getting the submachine gun with her right. The annoying thing about where the weapon was located was that it was in an awkward place to reach at. She needed to lift up her black skirt and remove the straps to get the weapon to dismount, but she had to compete with the weight being drawn onto her body.

Despite her focusing on the gun she was grabbing at from her mini-skirt, she had noticed the looks in these three bums eyes too. They also carried the same yellow shade like that once that had fallen to his death when the rails had snapped. Apparently this was contracted among the homeless people of this area, which meant that it had spread all about the abandoned part of the city if not further.

Once Kristen had gotten the weapon and fiddled around with the straps, she felt it release itself and without hesitation she made the gun face up and fired at the stomachs of the bums while she held them up. From right to left she had killed all three men and made their bodies go limp. She then pushed them away and flipped over to get a view of Matt, who appeared to have been grouped by the rest of the bums. Without any hesitations, Kristen started to fire her rapid-fire submachine gun at the bums while proceeding to get a hold of her second one.

The bums started to drop around Matt like monkeys in a barrel. The leader of the Decker suddenly became unpopular again and the bums went to Kristen who had regained her dual weapons. In response to her hostile attacks, the bum hissed at her like snakes. That sudden move wasn't what a normal human being would do and it only raised questions as she fought them.

They were either seriously diseased people or they were just even more crazy than once thought. The twin D4TH Blossoms fired at the approaching bums and sent burning blue led through their bodies. The thing to love about the attachments Matt had brought were that they made the twin guns pack more than a fair punch. The only thing to dislike was the rapid progress of losing the bullets she fired. The guns weren't reliable enough to keep the ammo stocks from being empty long enough and that made bullets run out a lot faster.

Once all of the bums were dead, the room became silent again. Kristen had gotten back on her feet and so did Matt. Despite the wetness of their clothes, they were pretty lucky to be alive right now.

Matt quickly regrouped with Kristen who appeared to have lost a bit of breath after her sudden struggle of the skirmish she had been involved in just then. Matt didn't do much to help, but that wasn't something to be surprised about.

"Kristen, are you alright?" Matt asks.

Kristen lets out a few breaths to regain her energy and then gave her reply. "Yeah, I'm fine, Matt."

Suddenly a sound was heard from all over the room. Matt and Kristen looked around and focused on where each spot was contracting the sound. It was strange, as if there was a person doing a mocking laugh all around the place. What, it was laughter... crazy laughter.

"What the hell is happening?" Matt asked with concern.

"I see you've made it this far into my lair!" A voice mocked.

"Who are you?" Kristen demands.

"I am many things... a business man, a scientist, a creator, a leader... a revolutionist..." The voice comments.

"That all sounds like crap. I don't know what you're doing down here, but I'm pretty damn sure you're just as insane as these people we've taken down." Kristen commented, leaving the lack of kills from Matt unmentioned.

"Oh, people? You think that these things you've killed are 'people'?" The voice questioned before it gave another mocking laugh to the teens. The most annoying thing about the voice was that it sounded like an old hermit who kidnaps people and uses them. "Oh no, those things you've killed are not people, but much rather one of my many projects I've started. These are just the first."

A camera then revealed itself on the right side of the teens and a red flashing dot make its presence easy to notice.

On the other side of the camera, a man sat on a leather chair with both hands to the sides and a cigar between his lips, puffing smoke out with calm breaths. His hair style was identical to Cyrus Temple's and his body shape was the same bulky side you'd normally see from him too. In fact, this guy was also wearing a STAG uniform that bared resemblance to Temple's besides the obvious clue that this one was warn and the words stag scratched off in all places it was originally.

His face was between two screens. One that had the view of Matt and Kristen standing in the underground room with the flooded water and one on a news report about the STAG aircraft carrier that had just been destroyed. The man gave a sadistic smile as he watched the STAG boat burning in the sea and the VTOLs along with it. He then directed his attention to the two Goths in his 'lair' again.

"As you have witnessed, my minions are of one of my vast alterations to man. They're more faster to react and are the first of having the honor of adapting to what man as desperately tried to ascend for many years." The man explained.

On Matt and Kristen's side everything seemed unbelievable to them. They were more than certain that this guy was more than crazy, if not stupid. There did appear to be different effects from the bums as he had mentioned. Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing, but Kristen was analyzing what she had experienced and witnessed during the encounters with the four bums with yellow eyes. There was something more to them than what she had observed. Not everything was as open by the looks as they seemed. Everything that the bums were doing wasn't normal for human actions, but it meant that the issue was genetic.

"So, you're messing with human DNA." Kristen concluded. "You're taking what you can use on human beings and aggravating their violent genes to make them threatening."

"Clever girl..." The man replied while zooming in a camera at her.

"What are you talking about? You actually decided to mess with humans and their minds?" Matt asked the man.

"Correct, Mister Miller." The man replied, earning a surprised glance from the male Goth, but leaving Kristen with the emotionless face she carried.

"How do you know my name?" Matt asks.

"Oh, my resources are more than enough to discover information about certain organizations and their leaders." The man replied. "If I am not mistaken, you are the leader of the now disorganized Deckers, am I wrong?"

"Yes, but I doubt we're down to disorganization. We've fallen upon hard times since our unexpected defeat, but what hasn't killed us just makes us stronger, am I right?" Matt says.

Kristen just stood there with an annoyed expression on her face. Matt's sudden talk of strength seemed to make her feel nothing but sympathy for his defense. It carried meaning full words to abide by, but not a strong person to stand with.

"Considering you were the reason for your gang's defeat, I suppose it is you who deserves the full blame of the incident." The man says.

Matt then turned his head down and went silent, knowing that it was his failure to defeat The Boss that had made the gang completely plummet from Steelport, disgracing his signature position. Kristen looked back at Matt with a small shard of guilt, but knew he deserved the retort. It wasn't like he had charged at the heard when all of his members were getting pushed away. But anyone in his position with a deadly force known as the 3rd Street Saints heading right for then would see it as a good idea to just to run from the force instead of engaging it, so Kristen had to consider that as one excuse.

"Hey, he may have not picked the best option, but it certainly was one up from the worst." Kristen says.

"Oh, and how could it have gone better?" The man asked, curious for an answer. But he knew she would remain silent since it was an instantly asked question.

Kristen couldn't think of anything and remained silent while she looked directly into the camera eye, fearless of anything he would say. This guy wasn't really appearing to be menacingly to her, so it just seemed like a case of a guy who thinks he could have it his way.

"Just as I thought."

"Are you going to show yourself or what?" Kristen asked getting annoyed with all the suspense she and Matt were facing.

"Oh, don't worry little girl. I promise not to bore you with all the details." The man replied. "Though I won't being showing myself to you, I will offer you this warn: everything about my new pets will be perfect one day, so the next few that play with you will be... inferior."

Suddenly, a set of doors started to open that came from the ceiling, revealing the daylight of outside. The two Goths may have felt the air becoming more easy to breath in, but it didn't seem right the way everything was done here. Why did the guy open up the ceiling?

Suddenly, figures appeared at the corners of the opening and let out a blood hurdling roar that would make the normal kind of person wet themselves. The man appeared to have revealed his latest pets and from the height they were at, Kristen would have enough time to prep up her defenses.

"They're a bit far from intercepting us. I really doubt they're going to be more than a challenge than the others we've fought." Kristen says.

"You should learn to review your enemies more closely, dear Kristen." The guy's voice echoed. "These ones above you may be imperfect, but they do have a special talent that makes them differ from the average people of humanity. See?"

Kristen looked at the figures above and directed her vision to their movements, as well as trading her D4TH Blossoms for her dual Shock Hammers. If she was correct, things would start getting more interesting to experience in the next few seconds.

With surprise, the figures on the top leaped from their ground and went right down the hatch that only just opened. The guess Kristen had made silently was correct. Apparently these bums were immune to falling damage, or at least didn't take the effects as badly as a person would.

Knowing the danger that this would attract, Kristen turned to Matt and demanded for him to move away. "Matt, ran!"

Kristen looked at falling people again and they seemed to be getting faster as they fell. They looked somehow different though.

"No, I need-" Matt started but couldn't get all the words out of his mouth as a large shockwave had hit his feet and sent him flying back down the tunnel that the two had traveled down before.

It was surprising that it had happened to the Decker leader, as no one had the ability to do such a thing to him. Well, no one but...

"Sorry, Matt..." Kristen says with guilt.

Kristen had leveled her right Shock Hammer to the ground just seconds ago in order to make Matt sway away from the dangers of the altered humans. He was going to have to accept it: he is not a front lines type of guy. He didn't carry the body or the mind for a street fight. The best thing he could do was lead behind a computer and know his way into systems. She should've realized his true place from the beginning. It was foolish to think that he was worthy to lead battles. Then again, it wasn't her fault that he had come down here. He wanted to make the challenge of taking this area and making a new hang out for the Deckers to own. But he was so easily intimidated by the strength of others that it seemed stereotypical of a gang leader to lack the strength for fighting.

Kristen raised her right Shock Hammer off of the ground and smashed it into the first face of the closest altered human and sent him flying into the giant metal object in the middle of the room and got killed upon impact.

The others then landed on the ground around Kristen. She was about to strike at the rest of the people, but also noticed the looks they shared. She hesitated for a moment, not understanding what was happening. They all weren't bums at all. Instead, everyone there wasn't of that low class but instead appeared to be workers that appeared to be a part of corporations. There were men and women who had even stronger and intense yellow eyes to follow along with their appearance.

Kristen then realized her foolish hesitation and struck at the ground that a few were standing on, killing at least three when some were caught in the blast and impaled against a wall. That was only three of nine that had landed on the ground. The other six had jumped and instantly went to land on Kristen who jumped out of the way and did a flip in the process. The six had smashed into each other and half of the numbers were cut down when three of the altered humans had suddenly raged at their foolish counterparts and ripped them to pieces. Apparently finger nails were altered besides their jumping and landing as well.

"Wait, what? What the actual fuck?!" Kristen asked with horror.

"They're much more dormant than regular people, dear Kristen. They're more effective when it comes to clearing their competition away." The man explained.

"That's just sick..." Kristen replied.

She then struck both her Shock Hammers down to the ground and expected all three of them to fly away when the blasts hit their feet. Instead, only two flew away and the one in the middle of the group just struck its claws into to the ground, which somehow enacted as a barricade to her attacks. The defense it had made caught her off guard.

"What? No way..." Kristen says while stepping back with shock. "How could they beat my Shock Hammers?!"

"My pets have amazing abilities. They're able to adapt to one's abilities. Now watch as my pet decides to pull the next strike." The man says.

The altered human then let out a roar that sounded more beast than man and jumped into the air with its claws extending and arms outstretched. The speed it was using against her was a just as fast a simple Decker Specialist could pull off. Kristen would've dodged them, but she didn't know what could've gotten in the way of her path to make things worse. Her arms were not fast enough to attack the target so she was sure this would be it.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Gunshots were heard and the final altered human dropped limp to the ground with all intended moves of engagement shattered. The body then landed at Kristen's feet and made a big splash that got her lower legs wet. The body had smoke burns in five points of the body and continued to burn.

Kristen looked in the direction of the shooter and saw none other than who she didn't expect.

"Matt!"

Matt Miller, the person who spent most of his life learning and attacking with machines, who hadn't taken any violent actions against anyone in real life, had gotten his first kill. His hands held his one 45 Shepherd and marked that he was the reason for the final kill.

"The mockery of this!" The man shouted sounding angry. "But I suppose you had an advantage to win today. After all, these are my imperfect experiments, and this is only a small base compared to where my real one is."

"What? This isn't your main location this place?" Kristen asked clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry to say Miss Kristen..." The man says sounding almost regretful, but then. "...but yes! My real location is in a much better, much secured area than here. This place is nothing but a peck of my greatness. Just wait till the future sets in motion and you'll know what I mean. Until then... welcome to your new base."

Then the camera lost its feed and the place became silent. Everything was like it was with the silence before, but a little less corpse filled before.

Matt and Kristen then regrouped together and the two locked eyes at each other. Matt appeared to have been affected a lot more than she was. He was looking at her and trying his best not to turn away from her face to look at the dead person he had killed.

"Matt, are you alright?" Kristen asked softly.

"I... I killed someone." Matt says silently.

"Are you alright?" Kristen asked again.

Matt remained silent as he reflected her question throughout his head. This was difficult to explain and only his lips implied that he needed to say something.

Kristen then knew of the question that would make Matt respond. Either with a positive answer or even a negative one. "How did it make you feel, Matt?"

"I feel..." Matt starts. "I feel..."

"Yes..?" Kristen asks.

"... I feel alive." Matt says raising his head and opening his eyes a lot further. "I'm feeling this surge of energy bolt through my mind and body. It's like the world envoys my life greatly. I cannot express all of it, but it feels... great!"

Kristen then smiled as he explained his experience with the first kill of his life. He was taking this pretty well, but it was no doubt shaking to imagine his first kill by himself. Maybe Kristen was wrong to believe he wasn't worthy for fighting. Maybe Matt just needed a calling card to set things straight for him to adapt to the real world. The first thing Kristen would need to do is to make sure Matt becomes much stronger in body and mind to adapt.

"Matt, I think you and I are going to head to a GYM." Kristen announces.

"What?" Matt asked with confusion.

"I think you might just have what it takes to become a fighter after all. No joke." Kristen says.

"Really?" Matt asks.

"Yeah, now let's go. The smell of the dead bodies are setting in and I don't want to be cursed with it." Kristen says.

"Alright. I'll make sure the other Deckers deal with the bodies when they arrive then." Matt says.

The two Goths then started to walk back the way they had traveled and went to leave the area, hoping to not be forced back here again before the rest of the Deckers arrive to do the clean up job. First the two would get cleaned up and then they would start with the intense training. The thoughts of what they had experienced however would simply not just go away quickly. That man was crazy, but he appeared to be a mastermind of human altering. Without a doubt, he was going to impact their future in ways they couldn't possibly imagine. It will only get weirder for her on.

**To Be Continued. . .**


End file.
